


A Orillas de tu Instinto

by Asmodeus1987



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime), Sailor Moon - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Humor, Aparicion de un Personaje Original que puede dejarte con la boca abierta, Backstory, Bad Parenting, Biting, Cheating, Cunnilingus, Erotic Poetry, Español | Spanish, F/F, F/M, Femslash, Feromones, Human Artemis (Sailor Moon), Human Luna, Infidelity, Los padres de Taiki no fueron gente agradable, M/M, Marking, Matchmaking, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Ni los padres de Kakyuu, Oral Sex, Pero hay un Final Feliz, Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Galaxia Battle, Scent Kink, Scent Marking, Science Experiments, Scissoring, Unethical Experimentation, Vaginal Fingering, Y Mamoru consigue un nuevo novio, Yuri, by Haruka, porque Taiki tiene Poetry!Kink
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2017-12-22 06:46:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 30,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/910173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asmodeus1987/pseuds/Asmodeus1987
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Esto ya le había sucedido una vez. Era un ciclo natural de su vida. Un aviso de la naturaleza de que estaba lista para atraer una pareja, un espíritu gemelo para que completara la mitad de su ser. Seiya lo odiaba con toda la pasión del mundo. Este es el fic donde Seiya entra en celo. [Post-Batalla con Galaxia].</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. olenas

**Author's Note:**

> \+ Advertencia: Infidelidad. Fans de Mamoru/Tuxedo Mask, sean advertidos.
> 
> \+ Además: Taiki y Yaten son referidas en su identidad femenina, puesto que con su misión cumplida de encontrar a su princesa no veo razón para que sigan siendo hombres. El único con ese hobby todavía es sólo Seiya, porque ustedes saben que le gusta.

 

> _Hay un oscuro secreto en mi interior. No me dejes bajo llave en tu corazón._
> 
> -Kylie Minogue.

* * *

La _primera_ señal no había sido algo obvia, por lo cual podías perdonar a Seiya si no la había tomado en cuenta.

 

¿Qué podía decir? Por el momento, había estado muy ocupada luchando contra el crimen.

 

 

 

* * *

  **Día 1**

 

* * *

 

 

 

El peso de Eternal Sailor Moon nunca sería una carga. Sailor Star Fighter apretó sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de la guerrera lunar, conforme aterrizaban—Sin embargo, gruñó por el aire que el impacto le sacó. Cuando Sailor Moon la escuchó toser, intentó levantarse para librarla de más molestia, pero Fighter acarició su espalda para tranquilizar su preocupación.

 

Las sirenas de la Policía se escucharon a lo lejos.

 

"Para un par de asaltantes de banco, vaya que son vigorosos."

 

Sailor Moon sonrió en conspiración con ella, sus brazos nunca soltándola, aún después de levantarse del suelo. Lo cual no molestaba a Fighter, en lo _absoluto_.

 

"¿Estás bien, Fighter?" Alzándose un poco para revisar el torso de su amiga, Sailor Moon suspiró aliviada, después de cerciorarse de las afirmaciones de Fighter de “estar intacta” de la bala perdida. Una bala que se había disparado por el último de los asaltantes, antes de ser noqueado por un, muy conocido, cetro lunar. "Definitivamente, así no fue como imaginé que terminaría esta tarde." Haciendo un puchero, la rubia jaló las capas de su falda, algo ansiosa.

 

Fighter sospechaba que la razón yacía en su estómago vacío. Habían estado a punto de irse a almorzar cuando habían sido interrumpidos, antes de que Odango cajeara su cheque.

 

Los asaltantes fueron encontrados por la Policía atados, con estrellas en sus ojos y una nota rosa.

 

Desde el techo vecino al del banco, Sailor Star Fighter y Sailor Moon observaron los frutos de su labor, escondidas entre las sombras. Rieron infantilmente con el mando de la adrenalina, sintiéndose en las nubes por la hazaña heroica que acababan de realizar.

 

Sailor Moon regresó a ser Usagi Tuskino, justo _ahí_ , en la protección de los brazos de Fighter. La star senshi tragó saliva, su risa torciéndose en algo más oscuro. Después de todo, el cuerpo de Odango era algo... adictivo, al tenerlo tan cerca. "Ahora tengo que encontrar una forma de decirle a mi padre que no estará cobrando su cheque hoy."

 

"Estoy segura que estarán regresando a trabajar en su horario normal para mañana." Percibiendo la cabeza, dueña de odangos, asentir contra su pecho, Fighter no pudo resistirse: deslizó su mano por la longitud de piel desnuda del brazo de Usagi, acariciándola delicadamente, hasta finalizar en la mano de la chica. "¿Quieres salir de aquí?"

 

No esperando por una respuesta, Fighter las transportó a unas cuantas calles lejos del alboroto que el asalto estaba causando, convenientemente, en un callejón que les diera privacidad. Usagi se bajó de sus brazos—Solamente para pausar un minuto en el proceso. Fighter la observó curiosa, sonrojándose cuando sintió su rostro acercarse al suyo. "¿O-Odango?"

 

Usagi entonces... _inhaló_ profundamente. "Mmm. Hueles... diferente."

 

Fighter parpadeó. "No seas tonta, huelo igual de siempre. Sólo con más sudor."

 

"Oi, ¡tú eres la tonta! Y tengo razón, hueles diferente, ¡puedo darme cuenta! Como a..." Odango la respiró profundamente por toda el área de su cuello y pecho, sus ojos cerrados en concentración. Fighter permaneció tiesa con la inesperada exploración, sintiéndose como un probador de perfumes.

 

"Si lo que quieres es que te abrace más, Odango, solamente tienes que decírmelo, no tienes que inventar excusas."

 

Usagi la empujó. "No empieces. ¡Estoy hablando en serio! Hueles como a manzanilla... Manzanilla con... ¿flor de naranja? Aunque más dulce. Mmmm, huele muy rico."

 

Fighter rio nerviosamente. ¿Qué se tramaba está chica al decirle algo así? "¿Estás coqueteando conmigo? Porque déjame decirte que ya es algo tarde para eso."

 

Como si Fighter fuera un caso perdido, Usagi roló sus ojos y suspiró fastidiada. Le dio otro empujón y se dio vuelta para comenzar a salir del callejón. "¡Olvídalo! No tienes remedio. No me preocuparé por ti la próxima, entonces."

 

"¡Odango, espera!" Desactivó su henshin inmediatamente. "¡Vamos, no seas sangrona! Solamente estaba bromeando."

 

"Bueno, ¿qué tal si no lo haces?" Usagi lo enfrentó justo a la luz del atardecer. Lucía bastante afectada para algo tan insignificante, su vestido blanco pintándose de rojo. "Por hoy, me gustaría que te frenaras."

 

Seiya no fue engañado. Frunció su ceño pensativo. "¿Qué te pasa? Haz estado rara todo el día."

 

Usagi bajó su mirada al pavimento. Cuando Seiya se atrevió a minimizar la distancia entre los dos para tomar una de sus manos, la chica suspiró con tanta tristeza que el corazón de Seiya se encogió dentro de su pecho. "Lo que pasa es que... Estos serán los últimos días en que... Ya sabes. En que podamos convivir antes..."

 

Seiya captó el significado a la primera. "Usagi." Fue su turno para suspirar. Conmovido más allá de palabras, capturó la otra mano de su amiga. "Podemos visitar después, ¿sabes? ¿O ustedes a nosotros?" Sería doloroso, insoportablemente doloroso, por verla a lado de ese sujeto, pero Seiya llevaría a cabo su promesa, si fuera lo que Usagi deseara. "Vamos, no estés tan desanimada. Ya sabes que odio verte así."

 

"No quiero que te vayas." Usagi chilló, sus hombros cayendo como dos colinas deslindadas. "Todavía no se van, y ya comienzo a extrañarte."

 

 _-Kami-sama, dame fuerzas_. Seiya rogó en silencio. No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. "No tienes nada que extrañar, Odango. Tu querido Mamo-chan llenará suficientemente el vacío que pueda yo dejar."

 

Usagi, entonces, le tiró una mirada llena de confusión. Sus dedos se apretaron alrededor de los de Seiya. "¿A qué te refieres? Hablas como si tú no significaras nada para mí—"

 

Seiya mordió su labio inferior.

 

"—pero, eres mi mejor amigo, Seiya. Puedes estar seguro de que tienes un lugar en mi corazón."

 

"Usagi..."

 

"No, es la verdad. Más vale que lo sepas... antes de que..." La tristeza volvió a apoderarse de los dos zafiros de la rubia, aunque también eran apoyados por una determinación. Una determinación de la que Seiya no pudo despegar su propia mirada. Usagi guardó silencio por unos minutos antes de continuar, una agridulce sonrisa añadiéndose a su rostro. "Mamo-chan tiene su lugar, sí. Pero, _tú_ también Seiya."

 

Su corazón, su alma, su espíritu, su estrella interna— _Todos_ se hincharon como mareas llenas de tempestad al escuchar tal cosa—

 

"Todos tienen su lugar. Así también como Yaten-kun y Taiki-kun."

 

—y se volvieron a desplomar, tan rápido y tan súbitamente, que Seiya sintió su mundo temblar bajo sus pies.

 

"Oh." Se escuchó a su persona responder de forma automática, como en una de esas tantas obras de teatro en las que había participado. "Eso es genial, Odango. Me alegra escucharlo. Ahora, ¿qué tal algo de comer, eh? Puedo escuchar tus tripas desde aquí." Antes de que a Odango se le ocurriera continuar con tan terrible tema de conversación, Seiya la jaló con todas sus fuerzas hacia la dirección del CROWN, bloqueando en el camino cualquier intento de su amiga por hablar de la inminente despedida que les aguardaba, en un par de días más.

 

Y si ése tal Motoki, amigo de Odango, comentó adicionalmente sobre su agradable colonia cítrica, Seiya lo achacó a sus propios encantos y carisma.

 

"Te dije que olías diferente..." Usagi gruñó entre dientes mientras asesinaba su hamburguesa.

 

"Por favor, no empieces con eso de nuevo, bombón. Obviamente el tipo trataba de coquetear conmigo, por ser el gran artista que yo. No lo culpo, mis encantos son demasiado poderosos para sus pobres defensas humanas—"

 

Una papa frita salió volando de la boca de Usagi, su pequeño rostro redondo llenándose de rubor. "Motoki—¿De qué hablas? ¡Motoki no es _así_! ¡Tiene una novia!"

 

"Tú también y aún así estabas sobre mi hace un rato—"

 

Usagi se ahogó entre sus ganas de hablar y de masticar simultáneamente, el rojo cambiando a púrpura y luego a azul. Para luego, simplemente respirar hondo y seguir comiendo, murmurando sobre egos gigantescos. Kétchup y mostaza se hallaron camino hacia el torso de su vestido, mostrando que tan lejos de ser una dama Usagi estaba, y Seiya sonrió. Decidió capturar el momento con sus simples ojos mortales, quemándole en su memoria celosamente.

 

Aún si doliera hacerlo.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Irónicamente, la siguiente mañana, _todo_ dolía. Más literal que metafóricamente.

 

Seiya gruñó entre sus sábanas, sosteniendo su vientre—Esperen, ¿su vientre?

 

En efecto, con un poco más de exploración, Seiya encontró la presencia de sus senos. Algo desconcertante puesto que cuando había ido a dormir, lo había hecho en su identidad masculina. No era común que su magia kinmokusiana se desactivará sin su permiso—Entonces, más profundo que los torzones y cólicos de sus músculos, lo _sintió_.

 

Sintió la... humedad.

 

_-Shimatta. No._

 

Seiya corrió al baño de la recámara. Retiró sus bóxers como si estuvieran en llamas, y su camiseta de dormir terminó en el lavamanos. Sin esperar a que el agua se calentara, Seiya se introdujo a la ducha, todo tipo de maldiciones despidiendo de sus labios. Con cautela y delicadeza, sus dedos buscaron en el núcleo que descansaba entre sus piernas, más allá de su ombligo y su clítoris.

 

Halló la evidencia que probaba su teoría, en una fuente de hirviente humedad. Humedad que no tenía nada que ver con la de la regadera.

 

Seiya gruñó a todo pulmón.

 

_-¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí? ¿Por qué ahora? ¡No puedo lidiar con esto ahora!_

 

Esto ya le había sucedido una vez. Solamente una vez. Cuando había entrado a la pubertad. Como a toda ciudadana kinmokusiana. Era un ciclo natural de su vida. Un aviso de la naturaleza de que estaba lista para atraer una pareja, un espíritu gemelo para que completara la mitad de su ser. Por el resto de su vida.

 

Seiya lo odiaba con toda la pasión del mundo. Odiaba ser débil antes las demandas biológicas de su propio cuerpo. Odiaba tener que pasar por tan horrible etapa donde estabas a la merced del mundo, vulnerable a cualquier tipo de sufrimiento que tu corazón podía adquirir. Aborrecía tener un letrero en su persona diciendo "Carne fresca, pase por un pedazo. Si te gusta, te puede llevar todo el kilo, ¡completamente gratis!"

 

Durante su primera vez, Seiya había sido demasiada joven para entender las ramificaciones de este fenómeno, muy concentrada en su sueño de servirle a Kakyuu como la más poderosa Sailor Star Light jamás conocida. Sus padres solamente la habían mantenido cautiva en su hogar por un par de semanas, no entrando mucho en detalles.

 

¿Y ahora? Seiya aborrecía este infamo ciclo de "Unión" aún más que antes.

 

Porque, podía que su cuerpo estuviera libre para llamar a potenciales "almas gemelas", pero su corazón no. Nunca más lo estaría.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Yaten no podía detener sus malditas carcajadas. Estaba revolcándose sobre el sofá del departamento, y ni las reprimendas de Kakyuu la frenaban.

 

Seiya agarró un cojín e hizo su mayor intento de asfixiarla. "¡Cállate, cállate, cállate, _cállate_!"

 

"¡Mowrt! ¡Weida!"

 

"Sabía que esto no tardaría en suceder. Aun así, Seiya." Taiki, siempre la voz de la razón, le reprimió mientras le preparaba una taza de té a Kakyuu. "No puedo creer que se te haya olvidado tu medicamento—"

 

"¿Hay medicamento para esto?" Seiya saltó fuera del sofá, su mentón tocando el suelo.

 

"Claro que sí. No somos salvajes, ¿sabes? Si uno no está lista para unirse a otra persona de tal manera lo puedes evitar."

 

"Dámelo entonces, ¿qué estás esperando?"

 

"Imposible ahora. El principal requerimiento para su ingiere es tomar una capsula una semana antes de entrar en el ciclo."

 

Cualquier cosa que estuviera a punto de proseguir de la boca de su aliada fue bruscamente interrumpida por el estruendo del puño de Seiya en contra de la pared. Junto a su llamado desesperado. Por un largo momento silencio reinó en la sala, inclusive con Yaten en el lugar.

 

Seiya no la miró moverse, pero sintió la mano cálida de Kakyuu sobre su hombro, apretando con gentileza. Cada instinto en su ser reclamó por tirarse a los brazos de la majestuosa mujer, por ser envuelta en el resplandor de su querida princesa.

 

Pero se resistió.

 

"Fighter, no te alarmes tanto. Esto es terriblemente inconveniente, sí. Pero… Algunas cosas suceden por una razón."

 

"¿Trata de decirme que todo esto es culpa del Destino?" Destino, destino, destino. Como detestaba Seiya esa _podrida_ palabra. Destino era el de Odango, de casarse con aquel idiota. Destino era lo que la ataba, eternamente, a aquel futuro reino que no tendría vacante para Seiya. "¿Acaso éste cree que necesito un premio de consolación?"

 

 _\--¿por lo que no puedo tener?_ Se sintieron las palabras sin ser pronunciadas, ganándose una mueca de Yaten, y una mirada clavada en el piso de Taiki. Kakyuu, sin embargo, no cedió a la agresividad de su senshi, comprensión brillando de su mirada.

 

"Puede ser."

 

Ahora fue Seiya quien se retorció fuera del semi-abrazo de su hime. "Al diablo con él, entonces. Yo decidiré con quién me acuesto o con quien me caso. No soy esclava a mis hormonas. No soy un animal en celo—"

 

"A decir verdad, lo eres."

 

"Dime, ¿quieres que te mate?" Seiya cortó el veneno de Yaten antes de que corriera más. La dueña de cabellos plateados solamente sonrió, diabólicamente, cruzando sus piernas, con arrogancia en todo su porte femenino. "Porque lo haré. Juró que lo haré."

 

"Basta, Seiya." Taiki se puso de pie. "Lo que está hecho, está hecho. Ahora hay que lidiar con ello. Obviamente tendremos que adelantar nuestra hora de partida."

 

Una patada en el estómago hubiera dolido menos. Seiya se doblegó ligeramente, sus rodillas queriendo fallarle por debajo. "No."

 

Taiki inhaló profundamente, todo indicando que se había estado preparando para este argumento desde que había escuchado sobre el problemático estado de su compatriota. "Sé razonable, Seiya. ¿Qué otra opción tenemos? Aproximadamente en unas 48 horas, no podrás sacar un pie al mundo exterior sin ser asaltada. Y por lo que me has dicho, los terrícolas sí están siendo afectados por las feromonas kinmokuneanas también, ¿o no es así?"

 

La lógica y la objetividad podrían estar de lado de Taiki, pero el coraje y la terquedad estaban de lado de Seiya. "¿Y de qué servirá regresar a nuestro planeta si seré solo un estorbo así? Ustedes estarán muy ocupadas con la reconstrucción como para jugar de mi enfermera. Acaso, ¿quieren qué me vuelva loca?"

 

Para su sorpresa, Yaten se mostró convencida de su argumento, levantándose del sillón tras suspirar pesadamente. "Seiya tiene razón, Taiki. ¿No sería mejor dejar que acabe el periodo de Unión aquí, donde Seiya puede encerrarse en el apartamento, completamente segura de que no será interrumpida? ¡Creará un completo caos en Kinmoku si la llevamos así!"

 

Kakyuu acarició la espalda de Taiki de manera reconfortante, como una madre queriendo alejar toda tensión de su pequeña. "Me temo que Yaten tiene un buen punto. El bienestar de Fighter es mi prioridad por ahora. Ninguna de ustedes ha pasado por este fenómeno, por el beneficio de su medicamento, así que no pueden imaginar que tan... complicada está situación se tornará, conforme el ciclo avance. No trato de menospreciarlas, chicas, en verdad que no. Pero ésta es la verdad. Dentro de poco Sailor Star Fighter estará incapacitada y necesitará nuestro apoyo."

 

De ser posible, los escalofríos que ya habían estado jugando con la sanidad mental de Seiya, empeoraron al escuchar el tono sombrío de su princesa. "No puede ser tan malo..." Intentó reír en contra de sus nervios, siempre lista de burlarse del peligro. "¿Verdad, Kakyuu-hime? Solamente necesitaré constantes baños de agua fría."

 

Kakyuu se mostró firme, reprimiendo la ligereza de su senshi con una mirada estricta. "No, Fighter. Este ciclo no se debe tomar a la ligera. Es por eso que la norma es restringirlo, por medio de medicamento, hasta la mayoría de edad, donde todo habitante es capaz de tomar esta clase de decisión. Estoy consciente de que ya sufriste tu primer ciclo poco después de tus doce años, Fighter, pero ese fue sólo una pequeña señal. Tan solo el despertar de tu entrada a la pubertad, si así se le puede decir. Este ciclo será diferente." Con cada palabra que salía de los labios carmines de su hermosa princesa, un bloque de cemento pesaba sobre el cuerpo de Seiya, aprisionándola, hasta hacerla caer en una de las sillas del comedor. Sin percatarse al cien por ciento, sus propios brazos la rodearon en un apretado auto-abrazo.

 

Debió de haberse visto más pálida de lo normal, porque las expresiones de Taiki y Yaten se intensificaron con preocupación, al verla tomar asiento. Seiya intentó sonreírles, pero no estuvo segura de haberlo conseguido. "¿Qué tan diferente, hime? ¿Me podría dar un resumen de lo que me sucederá?"

 

Su princesa la enfrentó en la mesa, tomando en su poder uno de los puños de Seiya, que descansaba contra su pecho. Lo jaló suavemente hasta tenerlo entre sus manos, sobándolo con ternura. "Los síntomas varían un poco de persona a persona, pero, puedes estar segura de que llegarás a un punto donde no tendrás control de ti misma, Fighter."

 

"Pero, ¿específicamente?"

 

"Bueno." Seiya no comprendía porque tantas pausas cuando todo tipo de información tenía extrema importancia para ella. Era de lo más sospechoso, pero se tragó sus preguntas, esperando a Kakyuu se decidiera a continuar. "Tu cuerpo no estará adolorido por mucho tiempo, te lo seguro. Sin embargo, los inicios de una fiebre te atacarán cuando estés a un par de horas antes del término de tu ciclo. Mientras llegas a ese estado, el aroma de tus feromonas aumentará de potencia, claro. Aunque solamente aquellas personas biológicamente compatibles a ti serán las que lograrán percibirlo."

 

Seiya se atragantó con su propia saliva. "¿Oh? No me digas." Shimatta, alarmas se encendieron en su cabeza.

 

Kakyuu frunció sus delicadas cejas pelirrojas. "¿Fighter, sucede algo? ¿Te sientes peor? Si es así, deberías recostarte—"

 

"Iie, hime. Estoy bien." Aclarando su garganta, Seiya apretó su mano contra las dueñas de uñas carmines. "Sobre las feromonas... ¿qué clase de aroma es exactamente el que desprenden?"

 

"Hmmm, pues, Fighter. Varía. En cada persona es diferente, repito. Es un fenómeno muy subjetivo." Seiya sintió sus hombros dejarse caer, algo decepcionados, pero Kakyuu pareció recordar algo más, tras sobar su mentón por un momento. Aunque... algo que parecen tener común es que se trata de una esencia cítrica. ¿Cómo _olenas_?"

 

 _Olenas_ , lo que sería un equivalente a naranjas terrícolas.

 

_”Hueles como a manzanilla... Manzanilla con... ¿flor de naranja? Aunque más dulce. Mmmm, huele muy rico."_

 

Que la parta un rayo. Usagi.

 

_Odango._

 

Y porque _ésta_ era su clase de suerte, el teléfono del departamento resonó en ese preciso instante. Taiki respondió.

 

Era Kino-san. La ciudad estaba bajo ataque y preguntaban por un poco de ayuda.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Incluso si Sailor Star Fighter no hubiera deseado salir a dar una mano, su presencia habría sido completamente necesitada. Las inners scouts cumplían con su deber, sí, pero esparcidas por puntos diferentes de la ciudad, junto con las outers, mientras que Sailor Moon y Tuxedo Mask se encargaban del núcleo de la nueva fuente de energía maligna.

 

Y no podían solos con tal tarea.

 

Tras un pequeño debate, había sido aprobaba la adición de Fighter solamente porque el ciclo todavía no tenía mucha influencia, y siempre y cuando acabaran con este problemas rápido, todo estaría bajo control.

 

O eso esperaban.

 

Fighter logró llegar al parque infantil citado para la batalla, justo a tiempo para ver a una extraña criatura hecha de sombras apretar sus pezuñas alrededor del cuello de Sailor Moon. Apretaba sin merced, Tuxedo Mask completamente inmovilizado a unos metros de distancia, liderando su propia batalla con cinco de esas criaturas.

 

El monstruo nunca vio venir la patada a su cabeza. "¡Suéltala en este momento!" Seguido de su ataque, Fighter añadió su láser estelar, deshaciendo a la figura de humo en millones de partículas.

 

Maker se encargó de las demás criaturas, mientras Healer le ofrecía asistencia al Príncipe de la Tierra. Fighter, por su parte, ayudó a Sailor Moon a sentarse, no evitando rodearla en sus brazos mientras ésta tosía débilmente.

 

"¿Por qué... siempre... tratan de... asfixiarme?" Sus odangos se recargaron en el hombro de Fighter, los murmullos de Sailor Moon retorciendo los intestinos de Fighter por las implicaciones que éstos tenían. "¿Tuxedo... Kamen-sama?" Débilmente, la rubia torció su cuello a la dirección de su novio. Al verlo siendo auxiliado,  gran parte de su urgencia se tranquilizó, sonriéndole a Fighter con dulzura. Y con agradecimiento. Fighter no se frenó, y uno de sus dedos enguantados acarició una pequeña mejilla rosada de la guerrera lunar.

 

"¿Ves? Está bien. ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Qué demonios son esas criaturas?"

 

"Mercury tiene... la teoría de que... son restos..." Eternal Sailor Moon se levantó con su ayuda, una de sus manos clavadas en el ante-brazo de Fighter. "de semillas estelares... que no pudieron ser purificadas de regreso."

 

"Ya veo."

 

"¡Sailor Moon!" Tuxedo le llamó mientras gritaba hacia ellas, a sus espaldas Healer y Maker aniquilando los últimos tres espíritus malignos. "¿Te encuentras bien?" En cuanto el héroe enmascarado estuvo a centímetros de tocar a Odango, Fighter retrocedió unos cuantos pasos, girando su rostro en dirección opuesta. De repente, sintió náuseas querer vaciar su estómago.

 

Sin embargo, cuando quiso recuperar su brazo secuestrado, la mano de Odango se aferró celosamente, rehusando a dejarla ir, a pesar de los jalones de su amiga. Fighter se tragó su gruñido de desesperación, no comprendiendo que tan débil era al poder que esta mujer tenía sobre ella.

 

"Estoy bien, estoy bien. No te preocupes, Tuxedo Mask—¡Sailor Fighter me salvó!" Sailor Moon replicó, su voz timbrando como campanitas.

 

"Si lo que Sailor Mercury dice es verdad, debemos encontrar una forma de purificar estas manifestaciones de energía maligna." Maker se incluyó al grupo después de acabar con su enemigo.

 

Tuxedo Mask fue el que le respondió, asintiendo en la dirección de la Star senshi más intelectual. "Por eso estamos aquí, la fuente principal de energía maligna está cerca. Tenemos que encontrarla para que Sailor Moon la purifique con el Cristal de Plata."

 

Sailor Star Healer le arrebató las palabras de la boca a Fighter, acercándose hacia Sailor Moon, sin titubeos. Algo que hubiera sido raro antes de la batalla de Galaxia, ahora lo hizo con naturalidad: sobarle el cuello a su rubia amiga con delicadeza. "¿Qué no es muy pronto para que utilices el Cristal, Sailor Moon? Pensé que era demasiado peligroso."

 

Eternal Sailor Moon intercambió una mirada con su novio antes de responder con una sonrisa. "Si soy cuidadosa, estoy segura que todo estará bien. Además, ahora que están conmigo me será más fácil hacerlo."

 

"¿A qué te refieres?" Maker colocó sus manos en sus caderas.

 

Sailor Moon chocó su hombro con el de Healer en reacción, juguetona como una niña. "Porque en su compañía me siento cien veces más fuerte, ¡tontitas!"

 

Inevitablemente, Fighter tuvo la certeza de que su fiebre se había adelantado, cubriendo su rostro como virus rojizo. Para su alivio, Healer y Maker la acompañaron en su estado de profunda humildad, al escuchar la dulce declaración de la Princesa Lunar. Hasta Tuxedo Mask comunicó un aura de orgullo por su pareja, sus ojos zafiros resplandeciendo detrás de su antifaz.

 

Al final no fue difícil encontrar la fuente de todo el revuelo. O más bien, el caldero. Así es, un _caldero_ _mágico_.

 

Afortunadamente, Eternal Sailor Moon cumplió su promesa, la inmensa y cálida luz de su Cristal siendo lo suficientemente fuerte para desparasitar el caldero. Mientras la Senshi lunar se concentró en su tarea, su luna dorada desprendiendo olas de poder, Fighter no pudo apartar su mirada de la serena expresión en el rostro de Odango, hipnotizada por sus gruesas pestañas en temporal descanso, embelesada por el suave rubor cubriendo sus mejillas pálidas. Toda molécula de Fighter se encendió como dinamita, los latidos de su corazón convirtiéndose en tambores bajo su piel.

 

Entonces, Sailor Moon abrió sus ojos, justo a tiempo para capturar los suyos, y las dos permanecieron de esa manera unos minutos. Unidas a través de la distancia entre sus cuerpos, a través de la presencia de Tuxedo Mask, a través del amenazante futuro, de miedos, de la hirviente necesidad pulsando por las venas de Fighter—

 

—El momento fue cortado en seco con la llegada de las Sailors Outers, demandando respuestas sin molestarse en saludar primero.

 

"Hora de irnos." Sailor Star Healer murmuró mientras ella y Maker la acorralaban a sus costados. Fighter intentó hablar... pero le fue imposible. "Dudo que el Príncipe vaya a apreciar tus ojos bobos sobre su novia, Fighter. Tal vez la idea de continuos baños de agua fría no sea mala idea, después de todo."

 

"Oi. ¿A dónde van ustedes tan pronto?"

 

Para su suerte, fue Uranus quien las interrumpió en su intento de huida, su tono de voz no tan ácida como hubiera sido meses atrás, gracias a la traumática experiencia compartida en la batalla contra Galaxia. Healer y Maker tragaron saliva con tanta incomodidad como su líder, comunicándose a la velocidad de la luz, con sus mutuas miradas.

 

"Er... Parece que ustedes tienen todo bajo control, Sailor Uranus. Si ya no nos necesitan, nos gustaría regresar con nuestra princesa."

 

"¿Fighter, estás bien?" Fighter debió de verse peor de que lo se sentía, puesto que Uranus y Sailor Moon comenzaron a inspeccionarla con sus ceños rubios fruncidos, preocupación opacando sus expresiones. Tuxedo Mask y Neptune se mantuvieron al margen, detrás de sus amantes correspondientes. Curiosos, pero respetando los límites de invasión personal. "Te ves... no muy bien."

 

"Estoy bien, Odango—"

 

"Ajá." Uranus dejó salir un soplido incrédulo. "Parece que estás a un segundo de vomitar encima de tus compañeras."

 

"Se trata de una pequeña intoxicación, Sailor Moon. No te preocupes." Maker tomó las riendas, tomando el brazo de Fighter para rodearlo alrededor de sus propios hombros. Gracias a las estrellas por Sailor Maker. "Seiya no debió de haber comido tanto marisco anoche seguido de un vaso de leche."

 

Sailor Moon hizo una mueca de _Eww_ , mientras Uranus murmuró un repugnante "Baka", y aunque Fighter quería defender su honra, prefirió ser sacada del lugar lo antes posible. Sus entrañas gritaban por caminar hasta tener a Sailor Moon en sus brazos, por estrecharla con ímpetu, con presionar sus cuerpos hasta que todo espacio muriera entre las dos, buscando por fricción—

 

De repente, Uranus torció su nariz, un gesto robado de Odango, sin duda. "Pues eres más idiota de que lo imaginé, ¿a quién se le ocurre ponerse tanto perfume aparte de estar enferma del estómago? Además, ¡tan empalagosamente dulce! ¿Acaso se lo robaste a Sailor Moon?" La Outer comenzó a batir sus manos, en un intento por alejar el imaginario aroma.

 

Fighter se sintió helada por dentro.

 

Apretó sus brazos alrededor de sus compatriotas, compartiendo dos miradas llenas de alarma e histeria, con cada una de ellas. Healer pareció estar a punto de explotar en más carcajadas debido a las implicaciones que se encerraban en lo dicho por Sailor Uranus, y ni siquiera Fighter pisando uno de sus pies, surgió efecto en frenarla.

 

"¿De qué demonios hablas?—No sé a qué te—"

 

"Oi, Uranus, ¿tú también lo hueles?" Odango brincó como el conejo que era, "¿Qué te dije, Sailor Fighter? ¡Te dije que olías diferente!"

 

"Sáquenme de aquí. _Ahora_." Fighter gruñó, mortificada por entero. En un flash instantáneo las Starlights se tele-transportaron, usando las sombras nacientes del atardecer a su favor.

 

En cuanto arribaron al departamento de los Three Lights, Kou Seiya saltó fuera de la protección de sus hermanas, amenazándolas con uno de sus dedos. "¡Ni una sola palabra!"

 

Pero, ¿quién podía detener la bocota de Yaten? "Honestamente no sé cuál es el problema. Es más probable que Haruka-san te haga el favor, a comparación con Usagi-chan, ¿quién sabe? A lo mejor hasta corres con suerte y te invita a un trío con Michiru-san—¡ARGH!"

 

Como lo primero que tuvo a su alcance fue un florero, Seiya lo tomó como su arma de guerra, sacándole las flores para arrojarle el agua fría, y apestosa además, directo en la carota de la mujer de cabellos plateados.

 

"GUARDA SILENCIO."

 

"¿Qué está sucediendo?" Kakyuu salió de su recamara, tallando sus ojos, seguramente recién despertada de una siesta. "¿Cómo les fue, chicas?"

 

Taiki se encogió de hombros, haciendo gestos con sus brazos como una persona que había llegado a su última pisca de paciencia. "Solamente otro día en la vida de Kou Seiya, seductora _extraordinaire_ , su majestad."

 

Seiya miró _rojo_. "¿Creen que esto es fácil para mí? ¡Primero muerta que permitir que Tenou-san me tocara!"

 

"Pero, qué no fuera Usagi, porque entonces sí estuvieras postrada a sus pies, ¿ne, Seiya?" Nunca temerosa a los actos caprichosos de Seiya, Yaten se abalanzó hacia su hermana, jalándole su colita oscura. "¿Cuándo pensabas decirnos que Usagi-chan podía percibir tus feromonas también? Déjame adivinar: nunca. ¿Cómo pudiste pensar que era conveniente salir a luchar sabiendo esto? ¿Acaso eres tan masoquista, Seiya?"

 

Poco sabía Yaten que Seiya se hacía la misma pregunta _todos_ los días, en las mañanas y en las noches.

 

"No teníamos elección, ¡teníamos que auxiliarlas! Escucharon a Sailor Moon ustedes mismas, nos necesitaba a su lado para concentrarse mejor."

 

Yaten roló sus ojos exageradamente, batiendo mechones fuera de su frente. "¡Ésa excusa ni siquiera tú te la crees, Seiya-baka!"

 

"Suficiente ustedes dos, me están causando un jaqueca." Taiki se interpuso entre las dos, empujándolas en direcciones opuestas. "Lo importante ahora es que estamos enteradas, Yaten. En cuanto a ti, Seiya" Afiladas gemas amatistas congelaron al acusada en su lugar. "creo que no necesito decirte lo que necesitas hacer de hoy en adelante. A menos que quieras causarle daños irreparables a la relación de Tsukino-san con su novio."

 

Taiki tenía toda la razón, claro. Seiya sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Lo sabía con la misma claridad con la que estaba segura de que el cielo terrícola era azul.

 

Tenía que mantenerse alejado de Usagi a partir de este momento. Por el bien de todos.

 

 

 


	2. caldo de menta para el alma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Podía ser que Seiya estuviera dispuesta a cumplir con su promesa de alejarse de Usagi Tsukino, pero eso no significaba que Odango estuviera decidida a hacer lo mismo.

>  
> 
> _Si el amor fuera humano, me conocería._
> 
> -Kylie Minogue.

 

 

 

* * *

 

**Día 2**

 

* * *

 

 

 

Podía ser que Seiya estuviera dispuesta a cumplir con su promesa de alejarse de Usagi Tsukino, pero eso no significaba que Odango estuviera decidida a hacer lo mismo.

 

El martirio no había aguardadó mucho en comenzar. Justamente aquella noche, horas después al ataque del caldero mágico, Usagi había llamado por teléfono al apartamento de los Three Lights, preguntando por el estado de Seiya. Mientras Taiki y Yaten habían entrado al primer round de _Piedra, Papel o Tijeras_ para zafarse de ser la persona en hablar con ella, Kakyuu había tomado riendas del asunto, armándole toda una extraordinaria historia a Odango sobre el bicho de estómago que traía debilitada a su pobre, pobre, Fighter. (“Además, ¿dicho bicho? ¡Extremadamente contagioso! Así que, _no_ , Serenity-sama, no es una buena idea venir de visita hasta que yo le avise de lo contrario, ¿está bien?”) Y Seiya no había podido hacer nada para evitarlo. Escuchó cada mentira salida de la boca de su Hime, sentada y quieta en el sofá,  como la niña buena que nunca había sido de pequeña. Sus puños apretados, así como sus dientes.

 

Y se había aguantado las ganas de arrancarle el teléfono a Kakyuu.

 

Pero, éso había sido anoche.

 

Hoy, con la luz de un nuevo día acariciando la anormalmente-sensible-piel de sus piernas, la única parte visible de entre las sábanas, Seiya despertó con las mismas ansías que la habían estado hostigando durante todos estos meses: las ganas de ver a Usagi. Era extraño no levantarse de la cama y no comenzar a prepararse para ir a la preparatoria, pensando en nuevos flirteos que terminaría susurrándole a la oreja de Odango en la clase de Física.

 

Era _antinatural_ imaginar que hoy no vería a Usagi.

 

 _Pues acostúmbrate a la idea_ , Seiya atacó a su torrente de anhelo viviendo en su pecho. _No es tuya. Si la amas verdaderamente, no te atreverás a dañarla._

Por más tentadora que fuera la noción de seducir a la princesa de la luna fuera de los brazos de Tuxedo Mask, Seiya—Fighter—tenía honor. Y ese honor podía más que sus fantasías.

 

Suspirando, Seiya cubrió su cabeza hasta el tope, regresando a dormir. Despertó un par de horas después, la música a toda potencia del radio de la sala tumbándola fuera de la cama. Como era de esperarse, Seiya no se encontró en los mejores de los humores cuando se abrió camino por la cocina, apagándole la radio a Yaten y arrancándole un pan tostado de la mano a Taiki.

 

"¿Cómo te sientes hoy?" En lugar de regañarla en su falta de modales, Taiki solamente prosiguió a prepararse otro pan tostado. Hasta Yaten pareció frenarse en sus comentarios desagradables, algo equivalente a genuina preocupación alijando sus facciones de asperezas.

 

 _Así debo de verme_ , Seiya gruñó internamente, aniquilando el pan tostado en tres enormes mordidas. Su única respuesta fue un "Mrroph", acompañando de un aire de indiferencia.

 

Entonces se percató de la presencia faltante en la cocina. "¿Dónde está la Princesa?"

 

Taiki y Yaten voltearon a verse por un momento, demasiado serias, y Seiya sintió el complot comenzar. "¿Qué pasa? ¿Dónde está Kakyuu?"

 

Para la sorpresa de nadie, Taiki fue la que lideró la conversación. "Seiya. Siéntate."

 

Óh, oh. Seiya obedeció, más por miedo a lo que iba a escuchar, que por otra cosa.

 

"Eh... Verás, nos vimos en la necesidad de hospedar a Kakyu-hime en nuestro otro apartamento."

 

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué?" Seiya era propensa a las acciones dramáticas, y esta no fue la excepción. Se levantó tan rápido que el banco se disparó al suelo. "¿Se encuentra bien? ¿Cuándo se fue?"

 

"Anoche, después de que te fuiste a dormir." Yaten respondió, raramente sumisa. "Yo la llevé."

 

"Pero, ¿por qué?" Seiya lloriqueó, frustrada con la escasez de información. Sin embargo, sus hermanas políticas sólo bastaron con dedicarle una intensa mirada (al estilo de _"¿Cómo es que eres nuestra líder, baka? Una nuez tiene más inteligencia que tú_ ") para que la cantante sintiera las ráfagas de descubrimiento tumbarla de la tierra firme, por milésima ocasión. "Iie... No, no puede ser—No me digan que ella también..."

 

Taiki asintió. "Así es. Kakyuu-hime comenzó a percibir tus feromonas. Obviamente, sintió que lo prudente era alejarse de ti. Por ahora."

 

Seiya talló su rostro vigorosamente, sintiéndose con ganas de arrancarse los cabellos. Todo este circo de su ciclo de unión estaba convirtiéndose en una intensa humillación. ¡Una humillación que le estaba costando las dos personas que más amaba en este maldito universo! ¿Cómo se suponía que sobreviviría este infierno sin el apoyo de su princesa? Seiya no era tan fuerte. No en este momento.  ¿Cómo podría ver a la cara a Kakyuu después de que esto acabara? ¿Cómo ver a Haruka Tenou con su usual arrogancia y superioridad, si en unas cuantas horas Seiya estaría rogando por sus caricias? ¡Era tan repugnante!

 

Seiya ya podía _percibirlo_. Como olas de deseo bajo su piel. El llamado estaba empezando.

 

"A menos que..." Yaten le llamó por su atención, alejando una de sus manos de su cara. Seiya le ordenó, en silencio, que llegara al grano, con una simple ceja alzada. "A menos, que tu creas que no sería tan malo si... si Kakyuu-hime y tú..."

 

El sentimiento de desesperanza fue _tan_ abrumador que Seiya lo consideró por un minuto. No sería tan malo, ¿ne? Kakyuu y Fighter siempre habían poseído una conexión profunda, una clase de amor más allá que simple amistad. Nunca había atravesado lo platónico, pero su mutua atracción siempre había sujetado la promesa de algo 'más'. ¿Qué era lo que estaba Seiya esperando? Nadie más perfecto se le atravesaría en el camino, y acaso, ¿no sería mejor terminar con esta tortura, de una vez por todas? Por lo menos, así, con una pareja  seleccionada, se aceleraría el proceso y no tendría que esperar mucho para volver a ver—

 

—Oh.

 

"No."

 

Yaten apretó su mano presa, entre las suyas. "Seiya, piénsalo bien, ¡por favor!"

 

Aquel sueño que había tenido antes de la batalla con Galaxia, regresó a su memoria. El cual había dibujado un paradisiaco escenario de Kinmoku, a un lado de Kakyuu, solamente para, posteriormente, haberse transformado en los verdaderos deseos de su subconsciente. Había tratado de mentirse en aquella ocasión, locamente feliz por haber encontrado su princesa, finalmente. Había intentado volverse a enamorarse de Kakyuu—Sólo para ser abofeteada con la realidad, hasta en sus sueños.

 

"Lo acabo de hacer. Y no sería justo. No la amo."

 

Las esmeraldas de Yaten se engrandecieron ante su declaración tan directa. Taiki suspiró.

 

Seiya levantó el banco del suelo, sacudiendo fuera de su camisón las migajas de pan que la decoraban. "La quiero, pero no de esa manera. Y lo último que haré es atarla a una persona que no la merezca. Yo nunca la haría feliz." Ni ella a mí. "Las dos seríamos miserables."

 

Con eso, Seiya se marchó a la ducha.

 

Justo como lo había predicho Kakyuu-hime, los dolores musculares habían estado calmándose hasta pequeños piquetes ocasionales. Seiya realizó otra exploración por su cuerpo, sobando sus pobres senos (demasiado sensibles, demonios) y apoyándose sobre la pared del cubículo, al llegar al valle entre sus piernas. La humedad había empeorado desde el día anterior, cumpliendo con su misión de lubricar al maldito pasaje para cualquier imbécil que quisiera—Seiya gimió abochornada, sacando sus dedos del área, odiándose un poco por no poder luchar contra el placer, que la deliciosa fricción de su yemas, había creado.

 

Su propio cuerpo se estaba rebelando en su contra, tenía otras ideas e imperativos biológicos que no tenían nada que ver con su dueña. Seiya se sentía triplemente traicionada.

 

Rato después, al estar secándose sobre la cama, su buen oído capturó el sonido del timbre. Y la reacción fue _instantánea_ , un receptor en un interior se encendió, haciendo nudos de su estómago. - _Ve, ve, ve, ve, ve-_ su sangre vibró, sus latidos multiplicándose. Poseída, Seiya le permitió a sus instintos guiarla hacia la puerta de la recámara, espiando el pasillo que llevaba a la sala, y no muy lejos de ahí, el recibidor. Seiya alcanzó a divisar la silueta de Yaten abriendo la puerta, mordiendo sus labios con ansiedad.

 

Seiya sabía de _quien_ se trataba. Desde antes que lograra escuchar su blanda voz, desde antes de poder ver una colita rubia asomarse por el umbral, desde antes de ver el brazo de Yaten prohibiendo la entrada a la nueva visitante. Sabía de quien se trataba, porque la fiebre de su cuerpo comenzó a quemarla por dentro, llenándola de _hambre_.

 

"Usagi-chan, por favor entiende que no queremos que te contagies—"

 

"Hai, hai. Kakyuu me contó que tan mal Seiya debía sentirle... Demo, sólo quería traerle esto."

 

"¿Mm? Ah. ¿Cocinaste esto para ése baka?"

 

"Sí, em, es un caldo de verduras. Makoto-chan me ayudó a hacerlo. Ella dice que ayuda a estabilizar el estómago y además, tiene muchas vitaminas. Eh, también le compré unos jugos y un suero—"

 

"Ése tonto no merece que lo mimes tanto, ¡mira todos estos medicamentos! ¿De dónde los sacaste, Usagi? ¡Dime que no asaltaste una farmacia!"

 

"¡No, para nada, Yaten! Lo que pasa es que la madre de Ami es doctora y pues, le mencioné que un amigo mío estaba enfermo... Como puedes ver, es una mujer muy generosa."

 

Seiya cerró la puerta de la habitación, tapando su boca con sus manos temblorosas. Permaneció ahí por unos segundos, echa bolita contra la puerta, derretida por la bondad de su Odango. Luego, se apresuró a vestirse con bóxers y una blusa suelta. Se acercó a la puerta de puntillas, y abrió la puerta una fracción, por segunda ocasión. Por la minúscula grieta, observó a Yaten llevar las bolsas de mercado, que Usagi había traído consigo, a la cocina, mientras Taiki se encargaba de "entretener" a la rubia, todavía en el lobby. Seiya no perdió de vista como ambas mujeres, aunque firmes en no dejar a la coneja pasar, no se comportaron con una frialdad que meses atrás hubiera sido natural para ellas. Taiki le hablaba suavemente a Odango, llegando a los extremos de hacerla reír con un comentario que Seiya no logró captar, enteramente. Toda la animosidad que había existido entre las Sailor Starlights y Sailor Moon era nula ahora. Yaten no era cruel con Usagi, ni Taiki condescendiente.

 

 _Nada como sobrevivir un holocausto juntas para poner las cosas en perspectiva_. Seiya sonrió desde su escondite.

 

"—Pero, Taiki-san, si Seiya se encuentra tan enfermo, ¿cómo es que ustedes si pueden estar cerca de él sin contagiarse?"

 

La sonrisa de Seiya se alargó. _Buen punto, Odango. Hazlas sufrir._

 

Seiya pudo jurar sentir el sudor corriendo por la enorme frente de Taiki, mientras ésta pensaba en una respuesta que sonara razonable.

 

"Pues, verás, Usagi-chan. Um. Esta enfermedad es muy común para nosotros. Comparte cierta similitud con la varicela. ¿Recuerdas como dicen que si la contraes una vez de niño ya no te contagiará de adulto, a pesar de estar cerca de otras personas enfermas? Es porque se construye inmunidad contra el virus."

 

"Oh. Ya veo." Al contrario de escucharse satisfecha con la bien estructurada respuesta (mentira-mentira-mentira), Odango se expresó decaída. Vencida. "¿Así que ustedes ya se habían enfermado del estómago antes, y por eso ahora no corren peligro?"

 

"Hai, Tsukino-san."

 

"¡Para su suerte! ¿Por qué entonces quien se haría cargo de él, verdad, Taiki?" Yaten brincó a la conversación, obviamente apresurando el tema para poder despedir a Usagi. "Ya no luzcas tan consternada, Usagi, nosotros le diremos a Seiya que viniste a visitarlo, ¿de acuerdo? Ya no te preocupes tanto por él o se le subirá el ego. Hace un día hermoso allá afuera. ¿Por qué no lo disfrutas con tu novio, en lugar de estar perdiendo el tiempo aquí?"

 

_Oh, muy sutil, Yaten-baka._

 

"No es una molestia para mi visitar a Seiya." Usagi declaró, duro acero bajo su tenor. Como si estuviera retando a Yaten. "Mamo-chan comprende, a la perfección, que tan importante él es para mí."

 

Seiya casi se traga su lengua.

 

Cinco minutos después, Odango se había marchado, sus palabras convirtiéndose en el mejor Jaque-Mate que Taiki y Yaten habían recibido en mucho tiempo.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

No podía dejar de sudar.

 

Comenzaba a sentirse acorralada. La realidad estaba torciéndose. Las paredes se derretían ante sus ojos, jugando con sus sentidos. No importaba a cual lugar del apartamento se acurrucara, todo era una sauna para ella. Su propio cuerpo le pedía salir al mundo exterior. Y lo peor, era que su mente también.

 

Al inicio, Yaten y Taiki hicieron todo lo humanamente posible para distraerla de su deplorable estado, probando desde videojuegos hasta yoga. Sin embargo, no fue hasta que Seiya se percató de estar mirando muy fijamente el _bien-formado_ trasero de Taiki durante un estiramiento, que sus hermanas postizas se dejaron ser ahuyentadas fuera del apartamento. Seiya no estaba segura de quien de la tres estaba más aterrorizada por su recién encontrada apreciación por la cintura de avispa de Yaten, o por las bíceps de Taiki, pero al final, no tenía importancia, ¿o sí? El hecho era que Seiya ya no podía permanecer cerca de ellas si querían rescatar su relación como equipo (como familia), una vez que esta pesadilla de unión llegara a su fin. Seiya estaba en peligro. Taiki y Yaten estaban en peligro.

 

Seiya se quedó sola.

 

Y la fiebre prosiguió a consumirla.

 

Y como estaba en su naturaleza, Kou Seiya peleó en su contra.

 

Tumbada en el suelo de la sala, Seiya pensó en todo lo sufrido a la merced de Sailor Galaxia, en cómo había sobrevivido tantas catástrofes y todavía seguía de pie. Pensó en cómo había flotado hasta el infinito, Eternal Sailor Moon y Chibi-Chibi Moon en sus brazos; en como Sailor Uranus le había susurrado "¿Ves como si puedes lograrlo?" antes de haberla mandado volando. Pensó en Odango, su vestido blanco y esplendoroso, volando con las alas de un ángel, nunca luciendo más hermosa para Fighter. Pensó en la impresión de tener el calor de Odango acogiendo su cuerpo durante el día de ayer, en como sus cuerpos habían caído juntos por culpa de Chibi-Chibi en aquellas vacaciones de verano. Pensó en la tersa mejilla que Seiya había besado en despedida, las lágrimas de Odango guardando el sabor a tristeza. Pensó en como Eternal Sailor Moon había atravesado todas las trampas de la televisora Via Lactea, poniéndole un alto a la tortura de Galaxia. ¿Qué era lo que había dicho entonces...?

 

_-"Pensé que no te volvería a ver."_

 

Y Sailor Star Fighter había jurado en ese milagroso intervalo, proteger a Odango hasta la muerte.

 

(O morir junto a ella.)

 

Pensó en _Odango_ , se ahogó en _Usagi_ , enterró su mente en Eternal Sailor Moon y dejó su corazón _sangrar_ , como una ofrenda.

 

Su estrella interior tembló.

 

 _¿Lo ves?_ Seiya le reclamó a su cuerpo. _Puedes hacer lo que quieras, puedes exigir por alguien más, puedes estar desesperado por las caricias de otros, pero mi amor por ella es más fuerte que tú. Puedo estar, dentro de poco, estar comportándome como un animal, pero ella me mantendrá humana. Ella me dará fuerzas..._

 

Si no podía tener a Odango, nadie podría tener a Seiya.

 

La fiebre _retrocedió_ un poco.

 

La primera batalla la había ganado Seiya, aunque todavía faltaba la guerra.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Seiya hizo lo impensable antes de ser consumida hasta la incoherencia: se vistió con su uniforme de preparatoria (la tela arisca resultando de lo más incómodo, ante la delicadeza de su piel, pero no siendo una molestia insoportable) y salió del apartamento.

 

Tenía algo que hacer. Nadie podía detenerla.

 

En el camino a la residencia Tsukino, tuvo la buena suerte de no encontrarse con pervertidos tratando de violarla, y el humor de Seiya subió un poco ante eso. Sintió que no todo estaba perdido, que todavía tenía control sobre la situación. Apenas darían las cuatro de la tarde para cuando sus pasos se detuvieron en las rejas de la casa, los sonidos cotidianos de la familia dentro de ella filtrándose hacia el porche. Seiya distinguió la voz de la madre de Usagi, regañando al más pequeño de los Tsukino (algo sobre calcetines sucios). Seiya se dirigió hacia el balcón de su amiga, personificando un melancólico deja vu, y se dedicó a mirar las cortinas rosadas de Odango por unos momentos.

 

En el pasado, el lado varón de Seiya había murmurado bajo este mismo balcón, sobre qué tan loco podía llegar a actuar por esta chica. Y hoy no fue la excepción.

 

_Sólo necesito verla. Solamente por un minuto._

 

Demonios, ¿por qué le gustaba torturarse tanto? ¿Por qué no podía hacer lo correcto y no lo que su egoísta corazón le dictaba?

 

"¡Seiya!"

 

En esta ocasión, Odango no salió mágicamente del balcón para recibirla. Esta vez, le llegó por detrás, haciéndola brincar del susto. Se dio la vuelta, viendo la silueta de Usago correr en su dirección como tren descarrilado.

 

"Demonios, Odango, ¿por dónde te apareciste? ¡Mpph!" Antes de estar consciente de lo que sucedía, Seiya fue envuelta en un enorme abrazo, aroma a goma de mascar de cereza, atacando su extrasensorial nariz. "Oye. Cálmate, estoy bien." Automáticamente, Seiya rodeó la cintura de Usagi con sus propios brazos, apretándola sin reservas. _Kami-sama, se siente tan bien estrecharla_. "¿Qué creías? ¿Qué un estúpido bicho podría vencerme? Sabes que soy más resistente que eso..."

 

Odango despegó su rostro del cuello de Seiya, inspeccionándola de pies a cabeza. Para luego sus ojos quedarse atascados en el pecho de la ídolo. "Eres..."

 

Ah. "Hai. Soy... una mujer. No veo razón para seguir siendo hombre, ahora…" Odango vestía el uniforme escolar, y además, unas enormes ojeras. Su usual radiante aura se encontraba reducida, aunque sus ojos aparentaban estar recuperando luz entre más absorbían la presencia de Seiya. "Luces como si tu también te hubieras enfermado, Bombón."

 

Usagi negó con su cabeza, los dedos de ambas manos, colocándose en el cuello de la cantante, jalando los pelos de la nuca de Seiya de manera deliciosa—Digo, tormentosa. "No exactamente. No he podido dormir bien últimamente. Y además estaba tan preocupada por ti. He tenido este horrible presentimiento en mi pecho desde ayer, y a pesar de ir a verte en la mañana, no ha desaparecido. ¿En verdad estás bien, Seiya?"

 

Seiya suspiró hondo, terriblemente cansada de repente. Se sintió valiente por un momento, lo suficiente para acurrucar su rostro en el hombre de Odango. "Tengo una larga historia que contarte."

 

Porque ambas se habían prometido no mentirse desde el fiasco de sus identidades secretas, y Seiya estaba segura que una vez que Odango concibiera los verdaderos hechos de la situación, ella sola se iría, para dejar a Seiya enfrentar su dilema, sin más inconvenientes.

 

Usagi acarició sus cabellos con ternura maternal. Seiya casi sollozó _ahí_ mismo. "¿Qué pasa? Estás actuando muy rara."

 

"¿Regresas conmigo al apartamento para decirte todo?"

 

La rubia asintió. "Claro. Pero, ¿estás segura que puedes caminar? Luces como si... estuvieras a punto a desmayarte. Y desgraciadamente, estoy familiarizada con tu cara de 'estoy a punto de desmayarme como una delicada doncella', para saber cuándo está a punto de suceder."

 

"¡Oi, que forma de cuidar de mí, Odango! Insulta a la enferma, que táctica tan caritativa..."

 

Entonces, Usagi la jaló de los pelos hasta tenerla cara a cara, ignorando sus “ _Ows”_. "Entonces, _sí_ estás enferma, ¡baka! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí cuando deberías estar descansando? ¿Te tomaste la medicina que te regalé? ¿Comiste el caldo? Admito que no estaba tan rico como la receta original. Pero, ¡tampoco estaba tan horrible! Por lo menos, Makoto-chan me prometió que podría comerse—"

 

"—¡Quería verte! Y sí, comí tu caldo, estaba rico, aunque extrañamente sabía a menta. Y a manzanas. ¿Estás segura que no confundiste los tomates con manzanas?—"

 

"—¡Debiste llamar entonces, para decirme que querías verme!"

 

Huh. Esa hubiera sido una buena idea. ¿Por qué no había pensado en eso? "Supongo..." Que estoy perdiendo la razón. "que estoy más enferma de lo que pensé."

 

Eso bastó para alarmar a Usagi, de nuevo."Seiya..."

 

"Sólo ven conmigo. Tengo... una condición, pero no es lo que tú piensas."

 

Usagi la ayudó de retorno al apartamento, pegada a su costado tan _sublimemente_ que Seiya lo permitió, aunque debería sentir culpa. Durante la caminata, Seiya estuvo consciente de _cada_ aspiración profunda que Odango dio cerca de su cuello, no molestándose en esconder su adicción al aroma de las feromonas de su amiga (aunque inconsciente de ello). Seiya, en cambio, sintió vitalidad llenar su ser, entre más tiempo permanecían a tan corta distancia. Fue como si Odango estuviera re-cargándola. Hasta la fiebre  tomó un giro _dulce_ , todavía fuerte y presente, pero elevándola a un estado de elación, al contrario de hacerla sentir miserable y desesperada.

 

Cuando entraron, el apartamento seguía desierto, aunque había cinco mensajes de voz en el teléfono. Usagi se dirigió a la cocina como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, y le preparó un poco más de caldo y un sándwich. Seiya se sorprendió al sentir verdaderos indicios de hambre, una vez que tuvo los platos frente a ella. Comió en silencio, Odango lavando los platos sucios que Yaten había dejado en el sink. Seiya sonrió al ver la escena tan doméstica.

 

"¿Dónde están Kakyuu-hime y las demás?"

 

"Las corrí."

 

Usagi frunció el ceño, desconcertada. Luego, giró su cabeza de un lado a otro, sonriendo. “Estás loca.”

 

Seiya abandonó su caldo de frutas, empujando el plato medio vacío lo más lejos posible. "Ven aquí. Siéntate, por favor, Odango."

 

La chica titubeó antes de acomodarse frente a Seiya, su ceño aún más pronunciado que antes. Seiya respiró hondo, buscando por un punto de partida a la extraña conversación que se avecinaba, y mientras su cerebro buscó por aperturas, Usagi se encargó de rescatar el resto del caldo, y la mitad sobrante del sándwich. Fue entonces, mientras no retiraba su mirada de los dedos esbeltos de Odango, conforme éstos sostenían la cuchara, que cayó en cuenta de un detalle muy importante.

 

"Tu anillo."

 

Usagi parpadeó, curiosa al cambio de tema. Después, sus grandes faroles azules se enfocaron en la mano acusada, sonrojándose milisegundos después. "Mmm. No puedo encontrarlo desde la batalla en la televisora Vía Láctea."

 

"¿Hablas en serio?" ¡Seiya no podía creerlo! Ese anillo había sido _restregado_ por toda su cara por la mayor parte de un año, siempre acompañado por un _“¡Ya tengo un novio más inteligente y guapo que tú, Seiya!”_ Aquel anillo nunca había sido considerado más allá que una chuchería barata para el cantante, sin embargo, siempre le había sido obvia la monumental significancia para Odango. Y ahora... ¿simplemente estaba perdido? ¿Sin Usagi perdiendo la cordura o buscándolo por todo Tokio? "Nunca pensé que te lo quitarías ni para ir al baño..."

 

"¡Bueno, bueno, no estamos aquí para hablar de mí!" Odango alzo un poco la voz, pánico haciéndola temblar sutilmente. "El anillo no tiene importancia ahora. ¡Dime ya lo que pasa contigo!"

 

Tan fuera de órbita Seiya se consideraba, que su boca escupió palabras, sin procesarlas primero: "Estoy en celo."

 

Bueno. Eso sí era ir al grano.

 

Decidiendo que sería mejor sacarlo todo de un sólo jalón, Seiya prosiguió a explicarle sobre el procedimiento biológico, siempre hablando rápido para no dar la oportunidad de ser interrumpida, siempre procurando hablar sin emoción, manteniéndose retirada de la situación lo más posible. Pretendiendo que no estaba describiendo su cuerpo, sus síntomas, sus errores, su ignorancia, sus instintos, su hambre. Fingiendo que la Etapa de Unión no estaba afectándola al grado de estar destruyendo sus relaciones personales, al grado de que la estaba convirtiéndola en un animal, una perfecta súbdita omega, servida para el mejor alfa.

 

El rostro, siempre tan expresivo, de Usagi transmitió una gama de emociones tan potentes durante toda la lección, que Seiya estuvo a punto de desviar sus ojos hacia la venta en múltiples ocasiones. Pero, Usagi siempre ganó—siempre le atrajo la atención con el candor de sus mejillas, con el engrandecimiento de sus ojos angustiados, con sus labios boquiabiertos—Seiya presenció el asombro, la incredulidad, la preocupación, la confusión, y las _comprendió_. Las acepto, puestos que resultaban expresiones justas para la ocasión.

 

Pero las que no entendió, fueron las que cerraron el largo catálogo de las facciones de su Odango. El _enojo_ , la _auto_ - _negación_ manifestándose en pequeños vuelcos de su mentón, la caída de sus hombros señalando a una profunda _resignación_ , la humedad, de esos ojos que Seiya adoraba contemplar, que solamente podían ser causadas por una dolorosa _tristeza_.

 

Seiya saltó de su asiento, no dudando en postrarse a los pies de su amiga, en cuclillas. "¡Bombón! ¿Nani?" ¿Qué había hecho Seiya ahora? "Habla conmigo, ¿qué pasa? Sé que todo esto parece sacado de una película de mal gusto, pero no tienes que preocuparte, ¡no te voy a atacar o algo parecido!"

 

Usagi sacudió su cabeza, y gracias a ello, pareció recuperar más compostura. Inmediatamente, la rubia la empujó ligeramente, indicando por más distancia entre las dos. "¡Nada! ¡Nada! Intento comprender  todo lo que me acabas de decir, Seiya, eso es todo. Cielos, dame un momento, baka." Cuando sus miradas se intercalaron, el rostro completo de Usagi no tardó en compartir el mismo tono ruborizado de sus pómulos. "Wow."

 

 _Esa_ era una manera de resumirlo. Las comisuras de sus labios se levantaron en una sonrisa ladeada al escucharla, y Odango la imitó tras unos incómodos tic-tacs del reloj de pared.

 

"Um."

 

"Eeto..."

 

Las dos pausaron, indecisas.

 

Seiya aclaró su garganta.

 

Usagi se abrazó a sí misma, dando la impresión de querer hacerse pequeña e invisible. Seiya anheló tanto poder acercarse y abrazarla...

 

Y tal anhelo fue su perdición.

 

Cuando el ataque de calor aterrizó como un puñetazo a sus entrañas, Seiya apenas tuvo fuerzas para sostenerse de la mesa del comedor. Todo fue tan súbito—el acelerado _tump-tump tump_ de su pecho, la lujuria inmensa despertando su libido, célula a célula, toda su sangre dirigiéndose como una enorme oleada hacia su vientre—Que Seiya no se percató de haber sido movida y auxiliada. Por un interminable lapso de tiempo, toda coherencia se borró de su ser, sus ojos fueron cubiertos en una neblina rojiza, gruesa y sensual. Se dejó manejar por las manos anónimas que no lograba identificar, a pesar de sus débiles intentos. Quiso hablar, pero apenas y le fue posible respirar, jadeando como un pez fuera del mar, perdida... perdida...

 

"¡Seiya! ¡Seiya, por favor, responde!" 

 

_...Odango..._

 

"¡Seiya! ¡Dime que debo hacer! Sólo dime cómo ayudarte, onegai... ¡Seiya!"

 

La sensación de manos ajenas en su rostro fue lo suficiente electrizante para ayudarla un poco, la presión comenzó a registrarse paulatinamente, así como los rotos llamados.

 

"Quiero ayudarte, Seiya... No hay nada más en este mundo que quiera más que ayudarte—Por favor, dime cómo..."

 

"Odango." A lo lejos, Seiya reconoció su propia vez, igual de rota. "Necesitas... irte." La neblina comenzaba a dispersarse. "Déjame sola. Puedo luchar contra ello, pero tienes que irte."

 

" _No_. No, Seiya. Quiero ayudarte—"

 

Justo cuando su sentido de la vista se reajustó, Seiya fue recibida con la hermosa vista—¡Vete a la mierda, Kami-sama! ¿Cómo puedes ser tan cruel?—de un par de labios, a centímetros de los suyos, semi-abiertos, rosáceos, tan tentadores... y pertenecientes a la mujer que más deseaba poseer en el universo. Seiya movió su rostro a un costado, justo a tiempo para evitar el beso en su boca, en lugar de eso dejándolo aterrizar sobre su hirviente mejilla. "Odango, no, no, no, no..." No era real, no era real, no era real, todo era culpa de las feromonas—Usagi no podía quererla de esa manera, no se atrevería a traicionar a Mamoru de tal horrible manera—

 

—Odango jaló su rostro de regreso a su posición inicial. Agachó su cabeza, y ahora Seiya no pudo encontrar fortaleza para negarse, fue débil y se sentía tan cansada de luchar. Pero, Odango se limitó a solamente presionar sus frentes juntas. "Seiya..."

 

La nombrada levantó sus párpados pesados. "U-Usagi, piensa en él."

 

"Shhh, tranquila. No te apures. Necesito saber algo, ¿está bien? Dime la verdad, Seiya, ¿aquella rica fragancia... la que estuve percibiendo el día de ayer... acaso, ése olor es parte de las feromonas que mencionaste?"

 

 _Shimatta_. Por más que Seiya había intentado ser vaga en sus explicaciones, todo señalaba que había fracasado en desviar los detalles. "...Ha-ai. Pero, eso no significa que—"

 

"¡Guarda silencio, por favor!" Para su completa sorpresa, Usagi gruñó ferozmente, llegando a los extremos de tapar la boca de Seiya con una de sus manos. "Necesito que me escuches, esto es importante." Hasta ahora, la kinmokusiana se dio cuentas de las lágrimas que corrían por el rostro de su amiga, y Usagi aprovechó la sorpresa de Seiya para continuar. "Había decidido nunca decirte esto. Tenía tanto miedo a que... a que tantas personas salieran lastimadas. _Todavía_ tengo miedo. Pero, tu eres más importante, más importante que mis miedos y que mis pesadillas."

 

Seiya había estado escuchando _tantas_ diferentes combinaciones de esa oración, desde ya hacia un buen rato. Desde la salida al banco, Usagi no había parado de estar recalcando la posición de Seiya en su vida, y ahora estaba comenzando a asustarse por el terco empeño de Odango por abrir _ése_ tema...

 

"Aquella noche. Cuando estaba lloviendo..."

 

Oh. No. No podía ser.

 

"¿Cuando me preguntaste si podías reemplazar a Mamo-chan? No lo sabía en ese momento, pero... Seiya, ya lo habías hecho. No sé desde cuando exactamente, pero sin darme cuenta, tú ya estabas clavada dentro de mi corazón. De repente, cada vez que introducía una carta para Mamoru en el correo, pensaba de inmediato en tu voz, en tu calor cuando me abrazaste ante el ataque de Sailor Iron Mouse, ¿recuerdas? Y después que supimos de nuestras identidades secretas, el estar lejos de ti se volvió tan doloroso que no podía comprender por qué." Ahogándose con sus mismas palabras, Odango la soltó, optando por darse la vuelta, rotundamente, al lado opuesto de Seiya. Fue entonces que Seiya reconoció la superficie aterciopelada del sofá bajo sus yemas. Giró su cabeza lentamente hacia la dirección del suelo, donde Usagi se había sentado, abrazando sus piernas, dándole la completa espalda. "Todo es tan complicado ahora. Mamoru me besó anoche y lo _empujé_. ¡Lo empujé! Lo _empujé_ e inventé una excusa tonta para regresar a casa. No entiendo... No entiendo _cómo_ sucedió esto..."

 

"Intentaste decírmelo..." Seiya habló más para su persona que para Odango, el recuerdo de la tarde de ayer reproduciéndose en su mente, con una nueva luz. Ahora Seiya podía distinguir la angustia en el _"Mamo-chan tiene su lugar, sí. Pero, tú también Seiya"_ si analizaba la imagen con determinación, y podía colocarla bajo una nueva categoría. Odango había intentado decirle que... que... "Ibas a decírmelo."

 

"Pero, luego pensé en que tan egoísta me convertiría si te lo dijera. Sólo te dificultaría la vida. Tienes responsabilidades con Kakyuu-hime y yo también con Mamo-chan... Pero, el hecho de que pronto _tendré_ que dejarte ir... Me está _matando_ , Seiya."

 

"¿Por qué me lo estás diciendo ahora, entonces?" Seiya se sentía entumecida. Estaba en shock. Sin embargo, sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Por el bien de todos. "No cambia nada, Usagi. Todavía tengo que irme y tú todavía tienes que casarte con Chiba-san."

 

Finalmente, Usagi reaccionó fuera de su posición de gárgola, moviendo su cuerpo en sentido al de Seiya, el cual seguía tirado sobre la longitud del sofá, temblando con las ansias de presionarse contra el de Odango. "Yo... Seiya, ya te lo dije, quiero ayudarte—"

 

"¿Aprovechando el momento que mis hormonas están de control? ¿Y después qué? ¿Mañana despertamos y continuamos con nuestras vidas como si nada hubiera sucedido entre nosotras?"

 

"¡No!" Usagi se echó contra la orilla del sofá, una de sus manos alcanzando el pecho agitado de Seiya. "Lo que quiero decir es que... No puede ser una coincidencia. ¿La activación de tu ciclo, justamente antes de que te marches? Tiene que ser una señal, Seiya."

 

"¿Una señal de qué, Odango?"

 

Inquebrantable determinación se filtró por iris índigos, una determinación no desigual a la usada contra enemigos. La rubia alzó su mentón, retando al aire. O tal vez al destino mismo. "Una señal de que no puedo dejarte ir sin _pelear_ primero."

 

¿Cuántas noches había Seiya soñado y rogado por este momento? ¿Por cuanto tiempo había deseado por escuchar esta poderosa declaración de Usagi Tsukino? Seiya lo había imaginado en más de una docena de ocasiones. Durante clases había tejido tantos escenarios en su cabeza: Odango besándolo en felicitación, después de un juego de futbol americano; Odango aceptando su beso en el techo de la preparatoria, después de una romántica confesión... Odango escogiéndolo sobre su novio—Odango enterándose de su verdadera identidad y aceptándola, amándola de igual manera, sin importar la cuestión de géneros...

 

 _Pero, esas habían sido fantasías_. Seiya renegó en su cabeza. Sólo estúpidas fantasías. En ese entonces Seiya no había estado enterada del futuro que Odango tenía marcado en piedra, un futuro que no podía ser interrumpido. No podía jugar a ser ignorante ahora, después de que Sailor Pluto se había dedicado a romper cada una de sus tontas esperanzas con tales revelaciones. "No puedo hacer esto, Usagi. No puedes escogerme. No valgo la pena. ¡Tienes tanto que perder si dejas que yo me atreviese entre tu futuro reinado y Chiba-san!"

 

Con detenida delicadeza Usagi limpió sus propias mejillas, borrando rastros de sus liquidas evidencias de angustia. Sus ojos estaban rojizos, algo hinchados. Aunque, muy serenos. Hipnotizados, seguramente, por las feromonas. Porque _ese_ sentimiento en su mirada angelical no podía ser amor. No podía ser. "A como lo veo, Seiya-baka, todavía faltan más de cien años para que mi futuro como Neo-Reina de Tokio de Cristal se vuelva una realidad.  Tú y yo podríamos... todavía tener algo de tiempo para disfrutar hasta entonces, ¿no lo crees?" La búsqueda por apoyo en su plan fue reproducida con una voz dulce, inocente. Usagi dejó caer su mentón en el pecho de Seiya, vistiendo una diminuta sonrisa. Bella, pura. Una de sus manos encontró su camino de regreso a la frente sudada de su cabello oscuro, mientras la otra se apretó alrededor de una de las de Seiya. "A menos..." Usagi bajó su mirada, mordiendo su labio inferior. "A menos que yo ya no sea la persona con la que quieras estar. Comprendo que con Kakyuu-hime de vuelta con ustedes, ya no... Sientas lo mismo por mí. Tal vez quieras a alguien mejor, alguien que no sea tan torpe o floja, o a alguien mucho más bonita que yo—Oh, tal vez, prefieras a un hombre, después de todo—"

 

Seiya semi-saltó del sofá, sentándose de golpe. Su mundo giró un poco, pero ignoró sus mareos por ahora. "Ugh, ni siquiera bromees con eso. Ahora, ¿quién está comportándose como tonta, Odango?"

 

La sonrisa de Usagi creció, y creció, con indicios de arrogancia ahora mezclándose entre sus risitas. Era obvio que la rubia creía que estaba a punto de saborear la victoria.

 

Seiya rascó su nuca. "... ¿Y qué pasa si digo que no? Si te ordeno, por última vez, ¿qué me dejes sola? ¿Lo harías, Odango? ¿Me permitirías ser un persona decente y responsable, aunque te costara renunciar a mí?"

 

La sonrisa se congeló. Las risitas murieron. Usagi la vio como si le hubiera arrojado una bofetada.

 

Sin embargo, tras una larga pausa, las colitas de Odango se ondularon en un determinado asentimiento de cabeza. "Si es lo que quieres." Sin más, la chica se puso de pie, abandonando a Seiya en el sofá, y cesando cualquier tipo de contacto físico entre ellas. Sus hombros bajo el uniforme de marinero comenzaron a temblar, pero Usagi no lloró ni una sola lágrima más. Con puños cerrados, y la frente en alto, su amiga comenzó a retirarse de la sala.

 

 _Todo_ dentro de Seiya gimió como una bestia salvaje, al verla partir. Espasmos hicieron revuelo con su estómago, preguntando - _¿por qué? ¿por qué? ¿por qué? ¿por qué no la tomas? ¿por qué se va? regresa, regresa, regresa, regresa_ \- Seiya hundió su rostro en su brazos cruzados, dejándose llevar por los llamados de su cuerpo. Horas atrás, había estado convencida de que su amor por Usagi Tsukino podía ser su salvación. ¿Cómo podía ser que ahora se sentía como su perdición? Resultaba loco tan sólo pensarlo ahora, contemplar el enorme significado de la confesión de Odango seriamente le estaba poniendo todo el mundo de cabeza.

 

Cambiaba todo para ella. Para ambas.

 

Cierto, no la tendría por toda la eternidad. Tendría que dejarla ir eventualmente. Pero la tendría por un tiempo, ¿ne? ¿Un año, dos? ¿Meses? ¿Semanas? ¿Simples días? ¿Valdría la pena tenerla por tan incierta cantidad de tiempo o preferiría no haberla tenido del todo?

 

_¿Me perdonaré algún día por haberla dejado ir ahora? ¿Terminaré odiándome por haberle escupido a esta oportunidad?_

 

Se escuchó la puerta principal abrirse.

 

"¡Espera!" Tambaleando fuera del sofá, Seiya se apoyó de todo lo que tuvo a su alcance, mesa, la guitarra de Yaten, paredes, dos maceta y hasta de la batería, para poder caminar hasta el recibidor. "¡Odango!"

 

La aclamada lo esperaba en el pasillo exterior, sus zapatos puestos y su maletín escolar en mano. La puerta yacía a la mitad del camino, lista para cerrarse. Usagi, al escucharla, pausó, pero no se atrevió a regresar al apartamento. A decir verdad, lucia como si estuviera aguantándose las ganas de llorar, a duras penas. Seiya se apresuró, jalando la puerta con tanto ímpetu que la hizo rebotar contra la pared. Se asomó al pasillo y se quedó helada, momentáneamente, al ver el elevador del fondo partiéndose en dos, las siluetas de Yaten y Taiki saliendo de él.

 

Mierda. - _¡Seguramente se preocuparon porque no respondí el teléfono!_

 

Usagi se percató de ellas igualmente, y volteó a ver a Seiya, desesperadamente. Implorando en silencio. Ella entendía tan bien como Seiya, que _esta_ sería su última oportunidad. En cuanto sus compatriotas las alcanzaran, Usagi sería desterrada del edifico (esta vez, probablemente para siempre) y tal vez nunca se volverían a ver a la cara hasta que las Starlights tuvieran que irse a Kinmoku. Tal vez, ni siquiera para eso. Las probabilidades estaban más a favor de que las Sol Senshis no le permitirían a su princesa despedirse de Seiya.

 

"Muérdeme."

 

"¿N-Nani?" Usagi parpadeó. Al par de metros que las separaba, Seiya supo el minuto exacto en que Yaten y Taiki se percataron de la presencia de Usagi, sus espaldas volviéndose rígidas con alarma, sus pasos acelerándose.

 

"Muérdeme, Odango." Seiya bajó su zipper y desabotonó la estrella del cuello de su chaqueta escolar. "Tienes que marcarme." Algo que no olvidaría de los manuscritos de información que Taiki le había prestado, era el paso definitivo para sellar la conexión entre los dos amantes, una vez seleccionados. Una vez marcada, Seiya ya no podría ser asaltada por nadie más. Sus feromonas no funcionarían en ninguna otra persona, con excepción de su pareja legitima. "Tienes que reclamarme como tuya." Seiya destapó uno de sus hombros, ofreciendo su cuello a la merced de Usagi.

 

"¡Seiya! ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?" Yaten le llevaba la delantera a Taiki, así que de ella fue el privilegio leer las intenciones de su hermana política, primeramente. "¡Seiya, detente! No seas tan imbécil, ¡espera, Usagi-chan!"

 

Pero, fue en vano. A centímetros de que las dos lights se les unieran, Usagi actuó rápido. Sin preguntar por mas elaboración, Odango se le abalanzó y lo siguiente que Seiya sintió—

 

—fue un _refrescante_ alivio.

 

Los labios de Odango succionaron su cuello, dientes celosamente sirviéndose de la piel de su víctima. Seiya gimió con éxtasis, su libido haciendo efecto _ricochet_ a los cielos, y se sujetó de Usagi a como pudo. El mordisco _cambió_ todo. Su cuerpo, en vez de sentirse crudo, desesperado por ser conquistado, suspiro con ensueño, al por fin encontrar a su alma gemela, a su piel compañera... La fiebre se minimizó a un nivel soportable, ya no _amenazando_ , sino advirtiendo— _Pronto_ , su sangre suspiró, _pronto, pronto, pronto._

 

Usagi _mordió_ , y ya no había vuelta atrás. Seiya era completamente suya.

 

 

 


	3. completa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Una vez que se encuentra a una Seleccionada sigue la Etapa de Consumación, la cual dura entre 17 a 24 horas, aproximadamente. No pueden ser interrumpidas bajo ninguna circunstancia."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo contiene Yuri y Lemon. Seiya no participará en dicho Lemon en su versión masculina, porque el Ciclo de Unión la tiene atascada en su VERDADERO género. La magia kinmokusiana, que lo convierte en hombre, no está trabajando.

 

>  
> 
> _Estoy atrapado en tu deseo._
> 
> -Leagues.

* * *

 

**[+]+[+]**

**Día 2**

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

 

 

"¡Está bien, está bien! ¡Ya es suficiente! Par de retrasadas, ¡sepárense ya!"

"Yaten, tranquilízate."

"¿ _Tranquilizarme_? Taiki, ¡las Sol Senshis nos van a colgar por esto! ¿Cómo puedes pedirme que me calme? ¡Ugh, Seiya! ¡Deja de gemir y entra al apartamento!"

"Yaten. No van a responder, lo sabes bien. Vamos, ayúdame con ellos, tu toma a Usagi-chan—"

"Adiós mundo cruel, adiós Luna-chan, adiós caviar terrícola, adiós acondicionador de cabello—"

"Seiya, deja de gruñir, solamente queremos ayudarlas a moverse del pasillo—"

"Eh, Taiki, no creo que sea  _Seiya_  la que gruñe."

"..."

"... Huh, ¿quién diría que Usagi-chan ganaría los pantalones de la relación?"

"No digas esa palabra, Yaten. Argh. Seiya, ¡relájate!"

"¿Qué? ¿ _Relación_? Tengo noticias para ti, Taiki,  _relaciones_  es todo en lo que estarán pensando hacer estos dos, en un futuro muy cercano—"

"Me debes tanto, tanto, pero  _tanto_ , cloro para mi cerebro."

"¡Ew! ¡Seiya, deja de babear! ¡Qué asco!"

"Eso es tan anti-higiénico."

"Y. As-que-ro-so. ¡Uf! ¡Por fin! Vamos, conejitos, sólo un par de pasos más, el sofá está tan, tan, tan cerca—Así, así, así, no te preocupes, Usagi-Tarzán, no quiero nada con tu Jane, te prometo que es toda tuya."

"Tu sentido del humor es tan prosaico."

La pareja de tórtolos, por fin, fue lanzada al sofá, unidos como serpientes, sus ojos idos y dilatados, sus respiraciones sincronizadas, y sus extremidades tan enredadas que no se podía distinguir donde comenzaba Kou Seiya y terminaba Usagi Tsukino. Una vez mordida, Seiya estaba disfrutando del cóctel de hormonas y endorfinas que su cuerpo le cocinaba por dentro, restregando su rostro en el cuello de Tsukino-san, no disimilar a un felino drogado con el mejor atún del mundo. Por su parte, Tsukino-san había decidido que una mordida no sería suficiente y estaba dedicaba a su labor de chuparle la sangre a Seiya.

Yaten se dejó caer al piso, recargada en la pared opuesta a la pareja. "¿Ahora, qué demonios vamos a hacer?"

Taiki se le unió, golpeando gentilmente su hombro con el de su hermana política, en acto de solidaridad. "Ahora, las ayudamos. Lo hecho está hecho."

Yaten rodó sus ojos, como Taiki supuso que lo haría. "Como te encanta repetir esa frase, Sócrates. ¿Qué tal esto? Lo que está  _hecho_  nos va morder en el trasero. ¿Mmm? Queda mejor."

 _Crudo, pero verdad_. Taiki suspiró. "Necesitamos cerciorarnos de que tengan comida y agua suficiente para las próximas 24 horas." Mucha y mucha agua. Deshidratación siempre era un peligro durante de la etapa final. "Después, tendremos que vigilar el edificio para bloquear... futuras interrupciones."

Yaten cubrió su rostro, gimoteando en frustración. "No puedo creerlo. De nuevo seremos nosotras contra ellas. Pensé que ya no tendríamos que pelear, que todo conflicto había acabado entre nosotras."

Con su mirada cayendo sobre las siluetas abrazándose, Taiki rebobinó los últimos quince minutos en su cabeza. Y los resultados de su inspección no fueron muy alentadores. "No todo es nuestra culpa. Usagi-chan lucía completamente enterada de la situación. Entregó su consentimiento a la Unión, tengo la certeza de ello. Esta fue su decisión, y la responsabilidad cae sobre las dos, de igual manera. Las Sol Senshis tendrán que verlo."

"¿Qué hay del novio de Usagi? ¿Crees que él 'verá' la luz al final del túnel, también?"

Por supuesto que no, pero Taiki no estaba lista aún para considerar esa variable. Todavía no. Tenían que hacerse cargo de esta situación, un paso a la vez. "Supongo que tendremos que esperar para averiguarlo. Por ahora, nuestra prioridad es cuidarle las espaldas a Seiya." Y las de Tsukino-san, por más que Taiki todavía no estuviera acostumbrada a incluir la seguridad de Sailor Moon en sus responsabilidades. "Por lo que conozco de mis manuscritos, en menos de treinta minutos ambas comenzarán a descender a un estado de lucidez. Dejémoslas solas hasta entonces, y mejor ocupémonos en armar un kit de emergencia."

"¿Qué hay de los padres de Usagi? ¡Se preocuparán si la chica no regresa a dormir!"

"Bueno... me temo que Kakyuu-hime tendrá que ocuparse de esos detalles." Era una política, después de todo, desde pequeña había sido enseñada a negociar y a persuadir, cualidades que sus Sailors Star Lights carecían. Su princesa tendría que lidiar con las Sailors Scouts, el Príncipe del Planeta Tierra y la Familia Tsukino, ella sola. O tal vez... "¿Oye, Yaten?"

"¿Mmm?"

"¿Existe una manera de que te comuniques con la gatita de Tsukino-san, er, Luna, sin que se enteren las demás chicas?"

Por primera vez, desde que había iniciado todo esta calamidad, una sonrisa sincera, radiante, se dibujó en los labios de Yaten.

"Apuesta en ello."

 

* * *

 

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

 

Seiya gimió, abrazando la tibieza, la suavidad, el aroma a hogar—contra sí. Sus ojos comenzaron a movilizarse por debajo de sus parpados cerrados, atorada entre la tierra de Morfeo y los jalones de la vida real. Sus oídos comenzaron a registrar balbuceos de voces muy conocidas ("Tú quédate con ella, yo terminaré ahorcándola" "Hai, hai, ve a esperar a Luna-san"). Seiya inhaló, serenidad sanando su espíritu al reconocer el aroma de su compañera, de su Seleccionada. La fiebre había cesado de lastimar, y en lugar de eso, ahora la energizaba con un sentido de inmortalidad. Seiya se sentía invencible.

"Sé que estás despertando."

"Pfftm." Seiya respondió.

"Seiya. No necesitas moverte. Sólo escucha, ¿está bien?"

Seiya comenzó a parpadear, el peso del mundo tangible, poco a poco, disipando la ligereza de sus ensueños. "¿Na-Nani?"

"Soy Taiki. Acá estoy, sigue la dirección de mi voz." El mundo borroso recuperó un grado de nitidez cuando su mirada obedeció, encontrando una silueta detrás de sí. "Escucha con atención. Dejamos bastante comida y agua para ustedes en la cocina. Necesitas despertar a Usagi-chan para que coman  _ahora_ , antes de proceder con la Etapa de Consumación. Necesitarán todas las calorías que sean posibles para que no corran riesgo de deshidratación, ¿me entiendes?"

De repente,  _todo_  le vino a la cabeza, las consecuencias de su última estúpida decisión azotándola, con la fuerza de cien puños.  _Shimatta_. Seiya se sentó, descubriendo que se encontraba en el sofá, Odango también empezando a recobrar el conocimiento. Cuando se percató de tener una de sus manos bajo la falda escolar de la chica (específicamente, acogiendo el firme músculo de un muslo) Seiya sintió todo su rostro imitar a la caperucita roja.

"Seiya. Seiya, ¿estás bien? ¿Estás volviendo a la normalidad?"

"¡Hai, hai!" La hostigada volvió a dirigir su atención a su hermana, un nudo en su garganta, al encontrarse con la mirada violeta, juzgándola. "Comida. Agua. Lo tengo."

"Lubricante." Taiki apuntó hacia una bolsa, que descansaba sobre la mesita de la sala, atascada de artículos.

"Oh, por todos los—Sólo vete, vete, vete, vete—"

"No tan rápido. También hay paracetamol, y otros sin números de medicamentos, para dolor... de músculos."

"Onegai, por favor, sólo vete—"

"Obviamente, no necesitarás condones—"

"Esta es tu venganza, ¿no es así?"

"Un cambio de ropa para Usagi-chan, proveído directamente del guardarropa de Yaten, aunque dudo mucho que vayan a necesitar ropas en primer lugar—"

"Lo siento, ¿está bien? Lo  _siento_  mucho. Soy una tonta inconsiderada, egoísta—"

Todo humor murió en la expresión de Taiki, entonces. "Sí, lo eres." Seiya se tragó el nudo de su laringe, toda calidez abandonándola, a pesar de la cercanía de Usagi. "Pero, esta no es la hora, ni el lugar, para discutir tu bajo nivel intelectual o tu inmadurez emocional." Sobando su frente, la mujer de cabellos castaños retrocedió unos pasos. "Tienes lo que querías. Ahora cuídalo y protégelo. Eso es lo que importa."

En contra de su voluntad, Seiya sintió sus ojos humedecerse, por razones distintas a su desequilibrio hormonal. El impacto de lo mencionado significó el mundo para ella, puesto que no hubiera sabido qué hacer sin el apoyo de Taiki y de Yaten. Siempre estaría incompleta sin ellas, nunca segura sin Maker y Healer cuidándole las espaldas. Las tres eran una familia, una unidad. Y después de la batalla contra Sailor Galaxia, algo había evolucionado entre las tres. Algo había despertado en ellas, después de haber estado en el perpetuo arrecife de la muerte. Y ese cambio había incluido a Sailor Moon.

Como ahora.

Seiya tomó el hombro de Usagi, sacudiéndolo gentilmente. "Odango, despierta."

"Calculo que todavía tendrán un hora, aproximadamente, antes de que la segunda fiebre surja. Una vez que... comience. No podrán detenerse. Por un largo tiempo."

Seiya asintió, el bochorno regresando. Épicamente. "Así que. Comer. Ahora." Cuando Usagi parpadeó confundida ante sus insistentes piquetes, Seiya besó su frente, sintiéndose ahora ( _por fin-por fin-por fin_ ) con el derecho de hacerlo. "Vamos, Usagi. Comida. Amas la comida, ¿recuerdas?" Ahora que lo pensaba, una sobrenatural hambre estaba haciendo gruñir sus tripas, a pesar de haber almorzado no hacía mucho tiempo. Que extraño, sentir tu cuerpo reseteado, como una computadora.

"Más que a ti." Usagi suspiró extasiada e intoxicada, después de finalmente procesar las palabras de la cantante. "Quiero pizza. Vi unas pizzas congeladas en tu refrigerador, y las  _quiero_. ¿Puedo tenerlas? ¿Por favor?" Acompañados de sus ruegos, Odango se estiró hasta delinear la oreja de Seiya con la punta de lengua. "Mmm. Pizza y un vaso con leche de chocolate."

"Prghffsokmp." Fue su fantástica réplica.

Desde el pasillo, Seiya escuchó la suave carcajada de Taiki. "Y es así cómo la bestia es, por fin, domada."

"Ya cállate." Seiya murmuró. "Puedes irte ahora. ¿A menos que quieras quedarte a mirar?"

Sintió, más que ver, los ojos amatistas de Taiki rolar al techo, y más allá.

Eso fue todo.

Diez segundos después, Seiya escuchó la puerta principal abrirse y cerrarse, dejándola sola con Odango.

Seiya tragó saliva, observando a la mencionada estirar todo su cuerpo, huesos tronando con satisfacción. Con el levantamiento de la blusa del uniforme, un tercio de su piel fue mostrada, pálida y reluciente. Seiya deseaba marcarla. Lamerla.

 _Pronto-pronto-pronto_. La voz de su Instinto consoló.

Mientras Usagi fue a refrescarse al baño, así como a cambiarse de ropa (luciendo algo más introvertida, conforme las endorfinas descendían y la coherencia volvía a reafirmarse en su cerebro), Seiya se dedicó a meter una pizza congelada al microondas. En el reflejo de la tostadora de metal, la mujer alcanzó a admirar la cadena de mordidas adornando su cuello y yugular, alargada hasta la profundidad de su hombro izquierdo. Una lumbre a fuego lento comenzó a latir por su ser, los primeros indicios de la fiebre de Instinto retornando.

Seiya lamió sus labios.

"Ah, huele tan apetitoso.  _Pepperoni_." Usagi re-entró a la cocina, sus pasos algo indecisos. Torcía entre sus manos la orilla de su camisón sin mangas, tan azul como sus ojos. Unos pantaloncillos cortos de lycra le completaban el atuendo.  _Sencillo, y fácil de romper_. Seiya no pudo evitar pensarlo, imaginarlo. Fue un reto, uno que Seiya estaba decidida a aceptar. "Te ves mucho mejor."

Seiya le guiñó el ojo. "Gracias a ti." Optando por menos ropa, la cantante se retiró la chaqueta (lo que quedaba de ella) escolar y los pantalones, terminando en sus bóxeres y camiseta deportiva, sus pies desnudos al igual que Usagi. Sintió la mirada de la rubia sobre su persona. "¿Te gusta lo que ves?"

Usagi giró sus ojos, sonrojándose por haber sido atrapada en el acto. Fue entonces que Seiya se dio cuenta de su propia obra maestra tatuada en la piel de la chica. Chupetones cubrían su clavícula y parte de su delicado cuello. "Seiya."

La llamada parpadeó. "¿Mmm?"

"¿Podrías venir aquí?" Usagi le señaló con un dedo acercarse. En efecto, existía una distancia notable entre las dos, y la tensión en la cocina comenzaba a adquirir grosor. Seiya obedeció, valiente por dentro, pero con su cuerpo atascado en "torpe." Arrastró sus pies por la alfombra, su corazón acelerándose.

Usagi levantó sus manos lánguidamente, en cuanto la tuvo casi pegada a su cuerpo, y la sujetó de la nuca. Por un largo momento, Odango solamente la observó, sus ojos suaves. Enamorados.

Seiya podía verlo ahora. Amor.

"Eres muy hermosa, ¿sabes?" Usagi murmuró. Los ojos de Kou se engrandecieron. "Es verdad. Siempre lo he pensado, desde que nos conocimos como Senshis. Siempre que venías a mi rescate durante ataques de las Sailors Animamates, sentía mariposas en el estómago, y me alegraba tanto verlas, aunque yo no les agradara mucho... Cielos, me sentía tan ridícula." La chica bajó su mentón, con timidez. "Siempre me pareció tan extraño que, mientras las demás chicas se volvían locas por los Three Lights, yo me comportaba como una niñita enamoradiza cuando me encontraba con Sailor Star Fighter. Claro, en el momento no sabía que eras Fighter... Y luego, todo se volvió aún más complicado cuando comencé a sentir atracción por ti en tu versión masculina... Ugh, me causaste tantos dolores de cabeza." Odango gruñó al ver la sonrisa victoriosa en la boca de Seiya. "¡Ach! ¡Debí saber que solo estaría alimentando tu vanidad al decírtelo!"

Seiya rio. "No, no. ¡Continúa, por favor! Dime sobre como dibujabas  _Sailor Moon y Sailor Star Fighter 4ever_  en tus cuadernos—"

Usagi jaló su cabello. "¡Nunca hice algo así! ¡Eso hubieras querido, pero nunca me rebajé a tal nivel!" Sin embargo, a pesar de su tono ofendido, las risas de Seiya la contagiaron, y una sonrisa torció sus labios, en contra de su voluntad. "Baka. Ya cálmate." Murmuró. Seiya solamente rio más fuerte. "Oi, tendré que callarte entonces."

Y así fue como sucedió su primer beso.

Seiya que tenía que admitir que era una buena táctica para callarla. Probablemente la mejor.

Odango besaba con una pasión que Seiya no hubiera imaginado. Obviamente, tenía experiencia, y sus labios conocían cómo atrapar los suyos, sabían cómo estremecerla. Un poco de lengua partiendo las comisuras de Seiya, un roce de diente raspando su labio inferior, y en un instante Seiya era un desastre de hormonas, la fiebre adelantándose y montando de nivel.

El microondas pitó, el olor a queso derretido recordándole a Seiya de la orden de Taiki. Con un gemido decepcionado, apartó su boca, besando la mejilla de Odango en disculpa. Seiya jadeó un desgarrado "Tenemos que comer" entre mechones dorados. Usagi la atrajo para besarla de nuevo, pero fue un beso inocente el plantado, esta vez. Fugaz.

_Pronto-pronto-pronto._

Comieron lentamente, con el peso de lo que se avecinaba robándoles la paz. Usagi sonrió cuando sus miradas se encontraban, y Seiya gemía por dentro, cada vez que la miraba chuparse grasa de pizza de sus dedos. Sus pezones eran rocas bajo su camiseta, y Seiya podía apreciar una situación gemela con Usagi. Por debajo de la mesa, sus piernas se entrelazaban entre sí, piel desnuda contra piel desnuda, apretándose juntas en cortos intervalos, para luego liberarse, huyendo cada par a su lado—solamente para volver minutos después, comenzando el baile por nueva cuenta.

"Seiya." Odango fue la primera en romper con el silencio, posteriormente a terminar con su tercera pieza. Su mano izquierda se estiró, dejándose caer, como una ligera hoja en el viento, sobre la suya. "Antes de que esto... comienza. Sólo quiero decirte que... No me arrepiento de haber hecho esto." Sus ojos eran serios, más maduros, debido a toda la  _muerte_  que recién había presenciado. Ella también había cambiado con la batalla final. "No me arrepiento de haberte elegido."

"Usagi." El nudo regresó, con venganza, a su garganta. "Sé que no fui muy clara, respecto a lo que sucederá dentro de poco..."

"No necesitas serlo. Por lo menos, no ahora." Odango apretó su mano. "Puedo sentirlo. Puedo comprenderlo, sin necesidad de palabras. Es... muy raro, pero puedo sentirte. Dentro de mí. Puedo sentir tu hambre, llamando por mí. Y está bien, porque quiero ser la única persona que pueda saciarte."

Seiya aventó su rebanada, semi-mordida, de regreso al plato. ¿Cómo podía seguir comiendo después de oír algo como eso?

Reconociendo el  _poder_  de lo que acababa de confesar, las mejillas de Odango se enrojecieron. Sus pupilas estaban dilatadas. Sin embargo, persistió con sus preguntas. "¿Hubieras elegido a alguien más? ¿Si yo no hubiera sido una opción para ti?"

"Claro que no." Seiya tomó la mano de Odango entre las suyas. "Ya te lo dije. Mi plan era aguantar esta maldita Etapa de Unión en silencio. Mi intención, al decirle la verdad, consistía en tranquilizarte. No más. Pensé que, una vez, que entendieras lo que sucedía, me dejarías sola. De que elegirías a...  _él_. No quería mentirte. No soporté la manera que Kakyuu-hime trató de engañarte con esas tontas historias. Incluso sabiendo que lo estaba haciendo para protegerme."

"Oh." Usagi mordió su labio. "¿Se enojará Kakyuu-hime cuando se entere de... lo nuestro?"

"No lo creo. Aunque puedo pensar en ciertas otras personas que sí se enojarán." Seiya sobó el dedo que había alojado el anillo de Mamoru Chiba por meses, estampando a Usagi como suya.  _Pues ya no_. Seiya alzó el dedo y lo introdujo a su boca, su lengua acariciando la franja de piel que había alojado el endemoniado objeto.  _Ya no. Haz perdido._

El vaso con leche cayó al suelo, justo fuera de la propia mano de Odango.

Usagi ni se inmutó. Sus ojos clavados en los de Seiya. Casi negros con deseo. "No me importa."

Seiya sacó el dedo de su boca, levantándose como relámpago. Tumbó con su brazo los platos de comida, y todo lo demás que estuviera sobre la mesa, su puño jalando a Usagi del blusón. La boca de Odango estaba lista, abierta, chillando con desenfrenada locura junto a la suya. Su sangre cantó con  _alivio ahora-ahora-ahora_. Su lengua succionó la de su Escogida, desesperada por su sabor, sus manos viajando por todo el torso de Usagi, grabando con sus dígitos toda forma, cada detalle.

Seiya jaló el cuerpo pequeño con facilidad, manipulándolo a su antojo sobre la mesa. Las manos de Odango no perdieron el tiempo, sujetándose del trasero de Seiya como si su vida dependiera de ello. Seiya gimió al acostarla, presionándola contra la superficie plana, con toda sus fuerzas. Sus pechos, inevitablemente chocaron juntos, rozándose brutalmente. Seiya gruñó, tomando la camisa de la rubia— _Una promesa es una promesa_ —y la rompió en dos, jalando sus restos en  _más_  pedazos, en  _más_  insignificancia, hasta que rosados pezones se asomaron al aire libre.

Usagi estiró su cuello, ofreciéndose. Esperando a ser sacrificada por el placer de Seiya.

Era  _perfecta_.

"Mía." Seiya lo declaró, con un explosivo torrente de sentimientos escurriéndose por todo su ser. "Eres mía y no te voy a dejar ir." Al diablo ese futuro Tokio de Cristal, esta mujer era suya. Si Odango tanto deseaba ser Reina podía ser de Kinmoku-sei. Seiya le daría todo. "No te permitiré regresar con él. No puedo." Hundió su rostro en el pecho de Odango, besando toda la piel a su acceso. Delineó con su lengua la protuberancia de su clavícula, volviendo a saborear las marcas previas de su posesividad.

"Soy tuya." Usagi movió sus manos por su espalda, hasta llegar a su cabeza, enterrando sus dedos en los cabellos nocturnos de su asaltante. La chica maulló al sentir la boca de Seiya llegar al valle de sus senos, sus piernas abriéndose y doblándose. "Seiya." Su nombre se destrozó en un quejido ahogado. Seiya besó el sudor acumulando entre sus senos, beso el terso territorio con abandono, saboreando, memorizando—Alimentándose. Quería marcarlo todo. Succionó un pezón, y Usagi enloqueció, empujando su cabeza contra su pecho, demandando por más.

El Instinto ronroneó bajo su piel, fluyendo por sus venas:  _Tuya-tuya-tuya_.

Los shorts fueron arrancados sin delicadeza, Usagi ayudando con su flexible cuerpo. Seiya acarició esas largas piernas blancas una, vez libres, siempre tentándola bajo su falda tricolor de Eternal Sailor Moon. Seiya recordó todos esos momentos en clase, cuando la falda escolar se había subido de más, mostrando piel perfecta, y como Seiya había sentido su masculinidad brotar ante tales tentaciones. Había codiciado, en tantas ocasiones, tomar a Odango sobre el escritorio del maestro, para callarlo en seco, a él y a todos. Para enseñarle a Usagi como Seiya podría reemplazar a su novio, como podría brindarle placer mejor que él, como podría enseñarles a todas aquellas chiquillas, que creían amar a Three Lights, que a Seiya sólo le satisfaría una mujer. Solamente esta mujer.

Seiya continuó atormentándola, tornándose entre ambos pezones, contando los lunares entre ellos, mientras sus dedos acariciaron la entrepierna de Odango. El material de los pantis ya estaba húmedo, cediendo ante la presión, las rodillas flexionadas de su dueña temblando sobre la mesa. Seiya embistió sus caderas contra las cautivas. Odango emitió unos sonidos híbridos de sollozos y risas, sus piernas rodeando la cintura de Seiya con propósito.

Los dedos de Seiya jalaron las pantaletas. Lo suficiente para introducirse por debajo.

Odango haló sus cabellos, dolorosamente. Seiya mordió un seno. Sus dedos masajearon el clítoris de su víctima, deslizándose a la perfección. Ésta vez, Usagi si sollozó, jadeando "Seiya-Seiya-Seiya" como si el oxígeno fuera inimaginable, a estas alturas.

 _Tengo que probarte_. Seiya rogó.  _Tengo que saborearte, Odango_. Nunca supo sí habló en voz alta, o solamente en el torbellino de su mente, pero cuando Odango dejó caer sus piernas otra vez, dándole libertad, Seiya no cuestionó el resultado. Ahora con más espacio para maniobrar, Seiya se deshizo de la última pieza de ropa de Usagi. Armó un camino hacia abajo, jugando con un temblante ombligo, sus manos abriendo esbeltos muslos—impaciente por llegar al banquete preparado celosamente para ella. Usagi olía tan  _bien_ , mejor que Seiya, mejor que  _nada_. Y cuando el aroma se transformó en sabor, en  _néctar_  sobre su lengua, Seiya gimió extasiada—Se perdió.

Abrió los labios a su merced, éstos más íntimos, y bañó su dulce contenido con adoración.

Usagi rugía, y rugía, por encima de su cabeza.

Seiya necesitaba más. Abandonó brevemente su premio, retirando todo obstáculo entre ambas. Necesitaba sentirla, ansiaba sentir la fricción entre sus cuerpos—y ah,  _ahí estaba_. Seiya se acostó sobre su Elegida, gimiendo salvajemente, animalmente. Odango la besó con el mismo arrebato, rastreando las curvas de su amante con sus temblorosas manos. Seiya regresó a su previa tarea, bajando sus dedos, sacando de Usagi más sonidos agudos y desesperantes, con la magia de sus dígitos.

La mesa rechinó, quejándose por el peso. Fue ignorada.

Cuando Seiya la sintió en el precipicio, junto al filo de su orgasmo, volvió a descender a la pelvis de Usagi, queriendo sentirlo contra su boca. Y Odango suspiró ante su re-establecida conexión, entregándole a Seiya lo exigido, acogiendo las manos de su atacante sobre sus propios pechos, presionando y presionando—Fue maravilloso. Seiya entrelazó sus dedos juntos, lágrimas escapando de sus ojos, ante la potente explosión de su propio nirvana, llegando sin necesidad de ser tocada. Sin la obligación de haber hecho algo; sólo por disfrutar darle placer a su Elegida.

Cuando el crescendo terminó, Seiya descansó su mentón en el estómago de la rubia, jadeando, temblando, asustada. Feliz. Desesperada.

_Más-más-más_

Seiya gimoteó. El hambre no retirándose, sino re-atacando. Usagi acarició su cabeza, lamiendo un par de sus dedos, buscando por su propia esencia. Seiya besó el hueso de su cadera, sus dientes trazando.

 _Ahora-ahora-ahora_  el coro reclamó, y Seiya actuó, recogiendo a Usagi entre sus brazos para levantarla de la mesa, empujándola hasta atraparla contra el ventanal de la cocina. Sujetó sus esbeltas muñecas contra la dura superficie, su boca exigiendo por acceso. Odango la recibió con movimientos flojos, todavía relajada por la fuerza de su culminación. La intención de Seiya había sido llevarlas a la recámara, pero la fiebre no se lo permitiría. Ya el Instinto ordenaba por Odango, por saciarse de ella de nueva cuenta.

"Déjame tocarte", su Elegida intentó liberar sus muñecas. "Por favor, Seiya—Déjame tocarte."

Seiya se negó a liberarla, arrastrando su nariz por todo el rostro de Usagi, atrapando una pierna de la mujer entre las suyas, buscando por fricción. Odango lloriqueó, frustrada. Seiya sonrió. "Eres mía." No podía pensar en otra cosa. Nada resultaba más imperativo que esta nueva verdad: Usagi Tsukino era suya. Sailor Moon era suya. La Princesa Serenity era suya. La podía tener en sus brazos y reducirla a esta débil criatura.

"¿Qué hubieras hecho…" Mordió la curva de una oreja. "... si hubiera elegido a otra persona, Odango?"

Usagi se congeló. "No—No lo hubiera soportado. No lo habrías hecho, me lo dijiste—"

"Pero, ¿y si lo hubiera hecho? ¿Si hubiera escogido a Kakyuu?... ¿O a Haruka-san?"

Los ojos de Odango casi botaron de su órbita, la revelación dejandola con la boca colgando. Seiya aprovechó para sellarla con la suya.

Usagi la mordió. Tan fuerte que sangre corrió entre las profundidades de ambos paladares. Seiya onduló su pelvis sobre la firme pierna a su disposición, el sabor metálico resultando como el mejor de los incentivos.

"Yaten propuso un trío entre ella y Michiru-san, y debo admitir—" Estaba mintiendo, claro, pero el  _coraje_  que Usagi estaba demostrando era de lo más erótico. Después de  _meses_  de rechazo, ver a la chica de sus sueños, ahora, morir de celos a sus expensas, era exhilarante. "—no hubiera sido una idea muy fuera de lo normal. Después de todo, la propia Michiru-san me pidió, una vez, ayudarla a desnudarse—"

Odango logró zafarse, justo en ese instante. La tomó de los hombros, feral y completamente extraordinaria, y se posicionó a la inversa. La espalda desnuda de Seiya percibió la textura roñosa de las cortinas, pero el cerebro de Seiya se apagó súbitamente, tragando una boconada de aire. Los labios hinchados de su dulce Bombón se alargaron en una parodia de sonrisa, mostrando el as bajo su manga con un experto giro de su dedo índice—Yaciente  _dentro_  de Seiya.

Seiya se colgó de los hombros de la rubia, rodillas derritiéndose, vociferando como animal herido. Usagi agregó otro dedo, carne pulsante y fina abriéndose ante sus tijerazos. Seiya giró sus caderas, danzando contra la mano en su pelvis. Odango besó su cuello, otro dedo uniéndose a la tortura. "No lo hubieras hecho."

"Mmm." Seiya buscó por su boca, pero su Escogida, su Elegida, su Gemela, no le dio ese gusto. "O-Odang-Odango."

"Dilo. No lo hubieras hecho." Usagi se escuchaba desesperada, a pesar de los inquebrantables cimientos de las silabas. Su frente se posó a un milímetro de la suya, tentando. "No seas cruel conmigo, Seiya—Dímelo."

"Ai shiteru." Seiya explotó en un aullido, un digito curveándose y tallando un punto mágico en sus adentros. "Sólo a ti—Sólo te he deseado a ti. Siempre hubieras sido tú y siempre  _serás_  tú—Nadie me hubiera tocado, nadie me hubiera marcado—Porque no le pertenezco a nadie más que... a ti."

Usagi la besó, invocando más sangre con sus mordidas, más sonidos destrozados de Seiya.

Como era inevitable, la cortina cedió ante su peso, desganchándose de la base. Con ella, Seiya y Odango se resbalaron hasta el piso, abrazándose. Se acostaron en la alfombra, Seiya montándola,  _montando_  los dedos que todavía jugaban con su núcleo, un pulgar sobre su clítoris. Y no pudo hacer nada más que jadear, inmóvil ante el inmenso goce. Su boca se mantenía presionada contra la de Usagi, pero Seiya no podía concentrarse en el arte de besar, sus parpados cerrados.

Sus caderas se movían por Instinto, embistiendo contra el aire, buscando, buscando, buscando—

_Shimatta-shimatta-shimatta._

—El segundo climax la cegó.

 

* * *

 

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

 

"¡¿Qué Usagi-chan hizo  _qué_?!"

Yaten torció su boca en una mueca de disculpa. "Luna, sé que son un par de idiotas—"

Pero, el lomo de la gata se había erizado, viendo entre Yaten y Taiki con ojos acusadores. "¿Por qué no las detuvieron? ¿Por qué no nos advirtieron que Seiya-kun estaba sufriendo de esto?"

Hasta Taiki expresó una oleada de culpa por sus facciones, ante la última acusación. Luna tenía razón. Si les hubieran advertido a las Sol Senshis desde el inicio, ellas se hubieran ocupado de mantener a Usagi alejada. Yaten tomó la mano de su compatriota, apretándola con su apoyo, soltándola un minuto después. Se hincó a la altura de Luna, extendiendo sus dedos hacia su cabecita, pero Luna evitó sus caricias.

_Auch._

Yaten gruñó, el rechazo calando muy dentro de su pecho. Luna  _nunca_  había huido de sus caricias. "Bueno, ¡lo lamentamos mucho! ¡No somos perfectas, tampoco! Perdón por pensar que Usagi no tenía ningún interés por Seiya, ¡perdón por pensar que estaba felizmente enamorada de su novio!" Ahora fue el turno de la felina para hacer muecas. Yaten respiró hondo y continuó con una voz más dócil. "No somos sus niñeras, ¿sabes? Ambas son casi adultas y no podemos controlar sus decisiones. Usagi-chan fue la que vino aquí, la que mordió a Seiya y le dio riendas a todo este maldito festival de hormonas. Nadie le colocó una pistola en la cabeza."

Una diminuta pata sobó su peluda frente, justo encima de la luna marcada. "¿Qué... está sucediendo ahora?"

Taiki se agachó a hacerles compañía. "Una vez que se encuentra a una Seleccionada sigue la Etapa de Consumación, la cual dura entre 17 a 24 horas, aproximadamente. No pueden ser interrumpidas bajo ninguna circunstancia."

"¿Por qué no?"

Taiki titubeó, sus propias mejillas luciendo peculiares, con el carmín coloreándolas. "Literalmente, una interrupción puede conducir a un baño de sangre. Seiya estará demasiado conectada con sus instintos más básicos, si siente que le tratan de quitar a su Seleccionada: peleará. Hasta la muerte. Sin olvidar, que si le retiran a Usagi en estos momentos, su mente sucumbirá a la locura. Se perderá ante la fiebre y jamás... será la misma."

Ahora, la pobre Luna lució traumatizada. "Pero... Pero, ¿cómo sobrevivirán tanto tiempo ahí dentro... haciendo  _eso_?" Con su boquiabierto mentón la gatita apuntó hacia el edificio tras sus espaldas.

"Parte del paquete." Yaten se encogió de hombros. "Una endemoniada cantidad de estamina mantendrá a Seiya como hámster en anfetaminas, y sus feromonas modificarán la composición química de Usagi-chan para alargar su...  _ejem_ , resistencia. En resumen, Usagi se convertirá en el perfecto afrodisíaco para Seiya." Yaten hizo un segundo intento, y en esta ocasión, sus dedos fueron aceptados, rascando por detrás de una orejita. "Claro, estarán muertas al mundo por un par de días, una vez que todo termine, pero durante el sexo-maratón estarán bien. Taiki y yo les dejamos todo lo necesario para sobrevivir."

Luna se dejó caer al pavimento, escondiendo su carita con sus garras delanteras. "No puedo creerlo. Pensé que con Mamoru-san aquí, Usagi no se atrevería a cometer una locura, pero debí de haber estado más alerta."

Yaten intercambió una mirada con su hermana, Taiki alzó una ceja en replica. Huh, así que no todo era perfecto desde el lado de Usagi.

"No hubieras podido detenerla, Luna." Yaten la recogió en sus brazos. "Créeme. Ambas son tan tercas y nadie las hubiera hecho cambiar de parecer."

Luna sacudió su cabeza. "No lo entiendes. Chibi-Usa—la futura hija de Usagi y Mamoru—ahora no existirá y eso destruirá a Usagi, en cuenta tenga sus facultades de regreso. Sé que nunca se lo perdonará." Yaten odió verla tan decaída y la acurrucó con más ternura en su regazo. Luna movió su cabeza en dirección del edificio de apartamento, tal vez viendo más del concreto y el vidrio. "Hice todo lo posible para evitarle ese dolor a Usagi-chan. Solamente quería que no ya no estuviera tan triste, así que me dije a mi misma que ser amiga de Seiya no lastimaría a nadie. Todos estábamos al tanto de lo que Seiya sentía, sí, pero Usagi siempre creyó que su propia atracción era sólo confusión, una manera de proyectar su añoranza por Mamoru-san. Nunca debí de haber dudado de la honestidad de sus sentimientos. Cuando Usagi-chan ama, lo hace con todo su corazón." Luna suspiró. "Nunca debí de haberlo olvidado. Ninguna de nosotras debió de haberlo olvidado."

"Oh, Luna." Yaten suspiró conmovida, estrechándola contra su pecho, queriéndola proteger de todo este embrollo. Taiki se puso de pie, pero mantuvo una mano sobre el hombro de Yaten. "¿Qué crees que debemos hacer ahora? ¿Les decimos a las Sailors Scouts?"

La felina guardó silencio por un momento, y Yaten casi podía escuchar las ruedas en su cerebrito, trabajar a mil por ahora. Finalmente, Luna se liberó de sus brazos, saltando al piso. "No. Todavía no. Ni Mamoru-san ni las chicas tienen razón para sospechar que algo anda mal, así que sólo nos queda esperar. Sus padres pensarán que Usagi se quedó a dormir en el Templo. Si llaman al hogar Tsukino yo inventaré una excusa con Mamoru, aunque dudo que llame, está muy ocupado arreglando su reinscripción con la Universidad de Estados Unidos—Y las chicas están ocupadas organizando una fiesta de despedida para ustedes. Además, se suponía que Usagi estaba encargada de distraerlas, hasta que todo estuviera listo, así que... Esta es la oportunidad perfecta para pretender que nada, fuera de lo normal, ha sucedido."

¿Una fiesta de despedida? Yaten sonrió, a pesar de las circunstancias. "Si es lo que crees correcto, está bien. Mientras tanto, Kakyuu-hime está dispuesta a sacar el cuello por Seiya en caso de que... todo explote antes de lo previsto. Ella está lista a recibir todos los gritos y dedos acusadores. Fighter es su responsabilidad, después todo." Las tres lo eran, y las Starlights solían olvidar ese hecho muy a menudo. "Así que... esperamos."

Luna asintió. "Esperamos."

 

* * *

 

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

 

Contar se convirtió en una tarea imposible.

Posteriormente Seiya retornó el favor, explorando los dobleces internos de su amante, feroz por no ser la primera persona haciéndolo, pero determinada a realizar un acto mejor que el de él—Y Usagi limpió sus dedos, poco después que Seiya exprimiera deleite y un electrizante final—los  _lamió_  como gatita, catalogando su propio sabor, mordiendo cutículas pícaramente.

Mirarla tan satisfecha, mirarla jubilante, siendo un mapa de arañazos, moretones, mordidas, marcas rojizas de sus dedos sobre la blancura de su piel—Le trajo una dicha tan  _neta_ , que Seiya sospechaba nunca volvería a experimentar. Así que aprovechó la fiebre dándole pasión para continuar. Besó la expensa espalda a su merced, recorriendo cada centímetro, cayendo en la línea dorsal como agua de cascada, atrapando un glúteo aterciopelado con sus dientes. Usagi se lo permitió, sin queja alguna, sumisa por el cansancio y demasiadas endorfinas.

Kou Seiya conquistó todo plano, curva, y poro, dejando su esencia tatuada en el cuerpo de Usagi Tsukino.  _Nunca_  se desvanecería.

 

* * *

 

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

 

Las uñas rompieron piel, hilos de sangre salpicando de ellas. Seiya imaginó alas saliendo de sus omoplatos, llevándolas lejos de aquí.

 

* * *

 

**[+]+[+]**

**Día 3**

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

 

A veces Seiya cantaba, mientras Usagi descansaba a su costado, jadeando. Mientras acariciaba un muslo desnudo, y mientras la fiebre estaba llena con gula, Seiya le cantaba a la hendidura de una cadera " _Seiya no ore ga kanjiru, fushigi na kimochi_ ". Usagi murmuraba en respuesta, acurrucándose más a su calor corporal.

Durante esos intervalos, raros en su dulzura, Seiya escondía su rostro entre el asilo de Odango y su cuello, respirando hondo y solamente... existiendo.

Sin embargo, una caricia inocente llevaba, inevitablemente, a un beso risueño, y la fiebre suplicaba  _otra vez-otra vez-otra vez_. Usagi suspiraba entre sus besos, aceptando el destino final, abriendo sus piernas para acogerla. Cuando Seiya pedía perdón por su obsesionante  _necesidad_ , Usagi únicamente sonreía.

"Estoy bien. Toma lo que necesitas, Seiya-chan."

Pero, Seiya no quería solamente  _tomar_ , quería ser recíproca, quería que Odango compartiera la elación de su lujuria. Así que, mientras los dedos de Odango se dirigían al sur, Seiya imitaba la misión, a veces logrando que ambas llegaran a sus cúspides juntas, caras hundidas en sus mutuos hombros.

Seiya nunca olvidaría ser despertaba, de una leve siesta, con su pelvis siendo acorralada, las piernas de Usagi posicionadas en sentido contrario, entrelazadas con las suyas como navajas. Seiya estaba muy ocupada siendo consumida para preguntar sobre la creatividad de la rubia, sus caderas actuando automáticamente, exigiendo la deliciosa fricción. Embistieron juntas, primero a un ritmo perfectamente sincronizado, paulatinamente cediendo a la urgencia de la culminación. Seiya mordió su puño, sus cabellos desatándose, entre giros bruscos de su cabeza.

Cuando por fin llegaron a la cama, eran un desastre y su alrededor también. Las cobijas fueron arrastradas al corredor, las almohadas migraron debajo de la cama y Seiya no tuvo idea de los cómos y por qués. Solo podía concentrarse en la forma que Usagi resaltaba encima de las sábanas oscuras, sus mechones dorados tejiendo una esplendorosa cortina, ahora sueltos y despeinados. Seiya la tendió boca abajo, cabello extendido a contra corriente, para tener desnuda su pequeña nuca. Imaginó poseerla en esta  _misma_   _exacta posición_ , pero con su cuerpo masculino, penetrando su dulce hoguera, una y otra vez.

Mordió esa nuca, como lo haría después bajo su cuerpo varonil, jaló esos mechones como lo había añorado en sus fantasías—y la estimulación de su propia mente denigrada fue suficiente para tirarla al vacío.

 

* * *

 

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

 

Intentaron mantenerse hidratadas, trataron de tener un sentido del tiempo transcurrido, pero después de que el agua terminara salpicada en su piel, y el reloj despertador fuera partido en dos con una patada accidental, esos intentos perdieron importancia. Seiya podía notar las señas de fatiga más predominantes en su Elegida, entre las sombras de la habitación, pero Seiya no podía detenerse, tenía que tenerla una y otra vez, sobre la cama, sobre el piso, contra las paredes, colgando del lavamanos del baño, sobre el piano alojado en la esquina de la recámara—En donde fuera.

Aun cuando su voz se fue, reducida a una nota ronca y débil, Usagi le dio permiso con los apretones de sus dedos, con sus suspiros de deleite, con la facilidad que sus piernas se partían. Incluso cuando sus párpados no volvieron a abrirse durante un punto profundo de la noche, y sus rodillas, eventualmente, quedaron sin fuerzas para sostenerla, Odango nunca se negó a ser usada.

Seiya la recompensó con mínimas siestas, resistiendo el llamado de la fiebre para dejar a su Seleccionada descansar. Pero, tarde o temprano, sus propios dedos no la saciaban, su propio sabor no la alimentaba y su propia piel no soportaba estar sola.

Pero, Usagi nunca se quejó de ser despertada.

La diosa dorada pasó su rostro por los senos de Seiya ("Manzanilla, todavía hueles a manzanilla, mmm"), homenajeándolos con besos tiernos. Aceptó ser manipulada sobre la cama, la cabeza rubia hundida en el centro de su fuego interno, succionando de sus jugos con la misma hambre que impulsaba a Seiya, todavía encontrando vitalidad para brindarle de su propio néctar a la lengua adictiva de su amante, ambas simultáneamente sumergidas en placer, y orgullosas de trabajar juntas.

Cayeron desmayadas después de rugir sus culminaciones, justo así, posicionadas como el ying y el yang, la recamara apestando a sudor y a sexo. A rebelión. A libertad.

A  _olenas_.

 

* * *

 

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

 

"Mi espejo se rehúsa a funcionar." Michiru le estaba enviado miradas asesinas al objeto, y la actitud desconectada de Haruka no ayudaba en su mal humor.

"Entonces, nada maligno está sucediendo." La rubia rascó su mentón, sentada frente al televisor de la sala, atenta a los comerciales sin sentido, del horario de la madrugada. "¿Podemos volver a dormir ahora? Te preocupas demasiado, Michiru."

"Algo está sucediendo. Sé que lo puedes percibir también. No te atrevas a negarlo, Haruka." Michiru cruzó el umbral de la sala y apagó el televisor. "Algo está...  _cambiando_. Tenemos que contactarnos con Setsuna."

"¿Quién sabes dónde se ha metido? ¿Yo? Ni idea. ¿Tú? Si es así, perfecto, entonces te espero aquí."

"Deja de actuar de esta manera."

Haruka se levantó del sillón, poniendo una distancia entre las dos que la violinista no comprendía. "Michiru, ¿no crees que si algo terrible estuviera sucediendo con las líneas del tiempo, no estaría ya Setsuna aquí? ¡Hasta Hotaru está durmiendo como roca en su habitación!"

Michiru frunció su ceño, analizando el ligero temblor de los puños de Haruka. A pesar de estar dándole las espaldas, no pasó desapercibida la rigidez de sus hombros. No en balde, Michiru conocía a la mujer mejor que la palma de su mano. " _Sabes_  algo."

Haruka aclaró su garganta, toscamente.

"Acaso, ¿no mencionaste que habías visto a esa niña, por la mañana de ayer?"

Haruka continuó con su espectáculo de frescura. "Sí, ¿y qué? Me la encontré por la calle, luciendo como si hubieran atropellado a su gata, la llevé a comer un helado, hablamos, y le di un aventón a su casa. ¿Qué hay de anormal en eso? Lo hago todo el tiempo." Con manos torpes, la mujer de cabellos cortos, se ocupó con abrir las puertas del porche, prácticamente huyendo de la escena.

 _Pues, eres más ingenua de lo que imaginé, si crees que te lo permitiré_. Michiru se apresuró a pararse en su camino, obligándola a verla a la cara. "¿De qué hablaron, Haruka? ¿Por qué estaba esa niña tan desanimada?"

"Tiene un nombre, ¿sabes?" Haruka gruñó, sorprendiendo a Michiru con el acero en su voz. " _Usagi_. Puedes pronunciarla sin temor que el techo se caiga sobre nosotras."

"¿De qué hablaron?" Michiru repitió, un mal presentimiento naciendo en su interior. "Haruka—"

"Pidió mi consejo." Haruka cedió, aunque la información fue escupida en contra de su voluntad. "Pidió mi consejo y se lo di. No es mi culpa que haya decidido seguirlo al pie de la letra."

"¿Consejo sobre qué?" Era la primera vez, en mucho tiempo, que Haruka se comportaba tan a la defensiva con ella. La frialdad en sus ojos cobaltos le traía a Michiru recuerdos de la primera vez que se habían conocido. "¿Qué le dijiste? ¡Deja de ser tan evasiva y sólo dímelo!"

"¡Estaba infeliz!" Haruka explotó, su voz haciendo eco por las cuatro paredes. Michiru podía imaginar a Hotaru-chan brincando del susto, en el piso de arriba. "Estaba sintiéndose miserable porque ese sujeto está a punto de regresar a su planeta y estaba preocupada porque además está enfermo, y no la dejaron verlo—¿Sabías que Chiba-san está haciendo planes para irse a Estados Unidos por segunda ocasión? Así nada más, ¿sin siquiera tomar en cuenta todo lo que Koneko sufrió durante su ausencia? ¿Está el hombre hecho de piedra o qué?"

"Así que hiciste ¿ _qué_ , exactamente? Decirle a Tsukino-san—"

"Le dije que se olvidara, por un minuto, de las expectativas que se le pedían, que solamente por un  _maldito_  minuto, pensara en lo que realmente quería hacer de su vida, no lo que estaba escrito en el instructivo." Haruka revolvió su fleco, furiosa, su mirada viajando por todas partes, menos en la dirección de su compañera. "Y le aconsejé que, una vez que eligiera lo que era más importante para ella, luchara por ello. Que no se diera por vencida."

"Haruka, no." Michiru tocó su propio pecho, pasmada con el impacto de lo dicho. "Sabes que Seiya-san tiene sentimientos muy fuertes—"

"Sé que ese sujeto—sujeta,  _o lo que sea_ —ha demostrado ser capaz de cuidar de ella. Sé que se ha ganado mi respeto, al hacer un mejor trabajo que todas nosotras en protegerla. Sé que la puede hacer feliz, y que  _no_  la ha hecho llorar  _cada cinco malditos minuto_ s, como cierto otro tipo que conozco." Haruka la tomó de los hombros, pero Michiru apenas podía registrar sus dedos clavados en su piel. "Así que... Es cierto, Michiru, algo está cambiando, pero seguramente, no puede ser tan malo si significa que nuestra Princesa está feliz. No puede ser."

"¿Crees que esté con él?"

Haruka respiró hondo, como si estuviera preparándose para un golpe. " _Sé_  que está con él." Michiru tapó su boca incrédula. Haruka la soltó. "Lo vi, cuando dejé a Koneko cerca de su casa. Seiya estaba esperándola. Los vi irse juntos." Haruka le proporcionó espacio, regresando a su asiento en el sofá. "Lo siento mucho, Michiru."

Michiru colocó su espejo sobre la mesita del centro, su cerebro todavía paralizado con las implicaciones que conllevaban el hecho de que Tsukino-san estaba con Seiya-san, justo en estos momentos, rompiendo con todas las reglas. Sintiéndose desolada con lo que Haruka había hecho tras sus espaldas, se escapó al porche, la brisa de la madrugada causándole escalofríos.

 

* * *

 

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

 

Los rayos del sol se filtraron por la ventana. Su energía ultravioleta  _volvió_  a acariciar sus piernas desnudas, sin embargo, en esta ocasión, Seiya no se encontró sola en la cama. Despertó atontada, su nariz sintiendo cosquillas entre tantos hilos dorados. Era tarde. Seiya sentía el calor del medio día comenzando a subir la temperatura del cuarto.

La fiebre no era ya más que un susurro, bostezando de vuelta a su estado de hibernación.

_Completa-completa-completa_

Seiya lo estaba. Abrazó a Odango con posesividad, demasiado exhausta para hacer otra cosa.

Estaba completa.

 

* * *

 

**[+]+[+]**

**CONTINUARÁ EN EPÍLOGO.**

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NdA:
> 
> a. Seiya no ore ga kanjiru, fushigi na kimochi: Yo, Seiya, siento una emoción extraña. Extracto de su canción "Ginga ichi mibun chigai na kataomoi."


	4. epílogo - complot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Esto era justicia divina.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i. Por fin escribiré, más a fondo que una simple mención casual entre párrafos, sobre una de mis parejas favoritas de Sailor Moon, espero la disfruten tanto como yo :3.

> _A orillas de tu cama,_
> 
> _a orillas de tu instinto,_
> 
> _al borde de lo inimaginable..._
> 
> _contemplas la luna tras los cristales,_
> 
> _tu mente dirige un disparo al vacío..._
> 
> _un estruendo en mi piel_
> 
> _y aparezco ahí... a orillas del deseo._
> 
> -José Luis Medina Jiménez.

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

**Un año después.**

**[Kinmoku-sei]**

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

Ahora fue el turno de Seiya de morir a carcajadas. Las paredes de la suite real temblaron con la intensidad de los ecos, pareciendo que se reían con ella.

"CÁLLATE." Yaten chilló, desde los adentros del baño. "TAIKI, MÁTALA."

Taiki suspiró, su peinado ceremonial, especialmente realizado para la fiesta de cumpleaños de Kakyuu-hime, cayendo, conforme su cabeza se movía de costado a costado.  _Y este día había comenzado tan bien._

Seiya se revolcó en el piso, aprovechándose de no estar usando un vestido, sino un par de  _bermudas_  ajustados. Taiki le pateó una pierna con su tacones. "¡Oi!"

"Ni siquiera lo intentes, ¿qué hiciste?" La castaña colocó sus manos en sus caderas, mirando a Seiya desde las alturas. "Yaten nunca falla en la ingiera de su medicamento, es casi imposible que su Etapa de Unión se haya adelantado tanto."

Seiya hizo pucheros. "¡Todo es mi culpa, ahora resulta!" Taiki no estuvo impresionada con su gimoteo, así que cambió de táctica. "¡No hice nada que no estuviera pendiente entre nosotras!"

Con violetas engrandecidos, la amazona de mujer miró a Seiya, temiendo lo peor. "¿Qué...  _hiciste_?"

"¡Esto no es mi culpa! ¿Yo que iba a saber que Odango traería de visita a Luna-san en forma humana?—¡No sabía que eso era posible, en primer lugar! ¡Y mucho menos es mi culpa que la baba de Yaten comenzara a correr en el instante que posó ojos en ella! ¡Yo no controlo sus hormonas!"

"¡Maldita!" Yaten salió de su santuario como relámpago, sosteniendo un frasco pequeño en su puño. Un frasco muy bien conocido. "¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto, Seiya-baka?" El vestido formal había sido descartado, dejando a Yaten en sólo su ropa de fondo.

Taiki observó a la acusada tragar saliva, levantándose del piso con la frente en alto, no mostrándose intimidada ante la sentencia de muerte que estaba a punto de recibir. "Seiya, ¿qué hiciste con el medicamento de Yaten?"

"Yo te diré lo que hizo." Veneno vil se escupió de los labios manchados de lipstick corrido, acercándose a Taiki, como gacela. Tomó su mano enguantada y liberó del frasco un puño de pastillas en su palma. "Prueba una, dime a qué te sabe." Taiki inspeccionó las pastillas, frunciendo su ceño al notar su figura en elipse y... ¿anaranjada? Definitivamente, no se trataba del medicamento inhibidor con el que estaba familiarizada. Para comprobar su hipótesis, insertó una capsula en su boca. Ah. Justo como lo pensado.

"Seiya, por favor, dime que  _no_  reemplazaste las pastillas de Yaten por caramelos Tic Tac."

Paralizada, justo a un milímetro de llegar a los portones que la llevarían a la libertad, Seiya le disparó una mirada fugaz, por encima de su hombro. "Eh... ¿No reemplace las pastillas de Yaten por caramelos de Tic Tac?"

"Tal vez, si no lo plantaras con tanta vacilación, ¡podría considerar creerte!" Eran raras las ocasiones en las que Taiki explotaba, pero hoy las travesuras de Seiya habían destruido, no sólo sus planes personales, sino también las ilusiones de Kakyuu-hime de festejar a lo grande, con sus amigos más cercanos. "¡No puedo creerlo, Seiya! ¿Cómo pudiste ser tan desconsiderada?" Antes que Seiya abriera su bocota para defenderse, la mujer se dirigió a Yaten. "¡Y tú! ¿Cómo no pudiste darte cuenta de que se trataba de caramelos? Ya conoces el sabor original, ¿nunca sospechaste de su repentino cambio de color, o de su sabor dulce? ¿Cómo pudiste ser tan distraída?"

"¡Pensaba que habían mejorado! Tú misma dijiste que habían cambiado un poco, después de la reconstrucción del planeta, ¡esto no es mi culpa! ¡Grítale a ella!" Yaten le apuntó hacia la pobre escusa de amiga, quien cínicamente, había comenzado a reírse, de nueva cuenta. "¡Taiki, cállala! ¡Esto no es gracioso!"

"¡Oh, vamos! Te hice un favor, necesitas sexo en tu vida, más que cualquiera de nosotras. Taiki, ¡dile que es cierto! No soy la única que lo piensa—"

¿Cómo podía ser posible que se sintiera como una mujer de cien años, cuando todavía no cumplía si quiera veinte años? "—Guarden silencio, las dos. "

Pero, antes de que hubiera esperanza para que Seiya le obedeciera, Yaten ya estaba sobre sobre ella, jalándole los cabellos y torciéndole la nariz grotescamente. Y claro, porque Seiya era Seiya, ésta cometió sus propias represalias, encajando sus manos en el peinado de mechones grises, despeinando todo el trabajo duro de las doncellas. Los chillidos de Yaten llegaron a un nivel tan agudo, que pareció ser descendiente de hienas.

Taiki escondió su rostro con sus manos, gimiendo en frustración.

"Seiya, ¿qué crees qué estás haciendo?"

Las tres Star Lights se congelaron. Usagi Tsukino había abierto los portones de la suite y nadie lo había notado, a causa de la conmoción.

"Uh, Odango—"

"¿Por qué está tu mano entre los senos de Yaten?" La rubia se cruzó de brazos, incrédula. Taiki la envidiaba por ser la única restante con su vestuario intacto. Lucía admirable con su vestido chino (siguiendo el "tema _"_  de la festividad), y su rostro prosiguió a llenarse del mismo color rojo de la tela. "Mírate nada más, ¡eres un desastre!"

"¡Odango, puedo explicarlo!" Su mano se safó de los infames senos, superando el carmín de Usagi, cien veces más. Yaten, por su cuenta, gritó con indignación mientras se abrazó a sí misma, cubriendo sus senos, exasperadamente. "¡Ella empezó!"

"¿Nani? Seiya-baka, tú fuiste quién empezó, ¡no seas tan cobarde!" Taiki se apresuró a ayudarla a levantarse, sobando sus hombros temblorosos. La acogió en sus brazos, cuando ésta buscó refugio, como niña asustada. "¡Usagi-chan, cástrala!"

Odango le pegó a Seiya en la nuca con su ventilador chino. Aunque, Taiki no perdió de vista como se apresuró a auxiliar a su pareja a reincorporarse, a pesar de su abuso. "¿Qué hiciste ahora? Kakyuu-hime está preocupada por no verlas en el salón. Le dije que vendría a buscarlas."

"Tenemos un pequeño inconveniente." Taiki hizo su mejor esfuerzo por jalar a Yaten en la dirección de la recámara, pero la propia cautiva brincó de su abrazo, al escuchar una nueva voz unirse al embrollo.

"¿Yaten-chan? ¿Te encuentras bien?"

Luna.

Luna, la manzana de la tentación. Asomándose por el umbral, con su regio vestido dorado y su largo cabello color media-noche. Con sus ojos azules, consternados y curiosos, encontrando a Yaten entre la multitud. Luna, quien había dejado a Sailor Star Healer en una marioneta muda desde el momento de su llegada, reduciendo a la Star Senshi en una simple esclava balbuceante, hipnotizada por las atenciones de la Secretaria Lunar sobre su persona. Taiki lo había visto todo, mientras Fighter y Usagi se habían escurrido lejos de ellas para darse una bienvenida más íntima, preocupada por el corazón de su sensible compatriota. Había visto un fulgor, muy distinto a lo acostumbrado, en la mirada de Healer:  _interés_  por otra persona. Genuino interés, mezclado con deseo... y, ahora que lo pensaba detenidamente, con la neblina de feromonas multiplicando su atracción.

"Luna." Yaten, en el aquí y ahora, gimió como infante. Enfrentó a la recién llegada con una pobre imitación de sonrisa. "No te preocupes, yo—yo te buscaré después—No puedo asistir a la fiesta ahora mismo, y sé que prometí enseñarte el palacio y los jardines—"

"Luces enferma." En vez de Luna, Usagi le ganó la cuestión, mirando con sospecha entre Yaten y Seiya. "A decir verdad, luces muy parecida a cuando..."

"¡Shhhhh!" Seiya interceptó, añadiendo a la advertencia de silencio un dedo sobre sus labios. Yaten aprovechó la interrupción para hacer su escape a su cuarto. "Odango, será mejor que regresemos con Kakyuu, tengo que avisarle que Yaten tardará más tiempo de lo previsto en escoger un vestido, y Taiki tiene que arreglar su cabello—"

Usagi huyó de sus manos. "No iré a ningún lado hasta saber qué le hiciste a la pobre de Yaten—"

"¡Pero, si yo no hice nada! ¡Te lo juro!" Seiya levantó sus manos en signo de paz. Sin embargo, su novia obviamente no se creía ni la cuarta parte de lo declarado. Afortunadamente, ayuda se manifestó de otra fuente.

"Usagi-chan, Seiya tiene razón. Deberían ir con Kakyuu lo más rápido posible, antes de que ella misma venga a buscarnos. Yo me quedaré con Yaten para averiguar qué pasa. No te preocupes." Con una gentileza maternal que era de esperarse, Luna obtuvo lo que Seiya no logró. Cuando la mujer empujó a Tsukino-san hacia la salida, la rubia solamente titubeó un instante, antes de obedecer. Seiya le siguió, fielmente, arreglando los listones de su blusa china. Sin embargo, justo antes de cruzar el umbral, Taiki atestiguó una larga e intensa mirada siendo intercambiada entre Luna y ella.

Una vez completa la interacción, Seiya guiñó su ojo y desapareció camino al corredor. Luna fue abandonada, con un tono rojizo sobre sus pálidas mejillas.

Taiki tuvo un extraño presentimiento. Cruzó sus brazos, de repente, a la defensiva.

"No necesitas quedarte. Yo soy más que capaz de hacerme cargo de Yaten."

"Sé que puedes, pero... Me gustaría ayudar en esta ocasión, Taiki-san." Luna respiró hondo, antes de continuar. "Sé que lo que sucede con Yaten es lo mismo que le sucedió a Seiya-kun. Entiendo qué es lo que necesita para sentirse mejor."

Y así fue, como la revelación impactó a Taiki, como balde de agua fría. "Lo... sabes." De repente, la complicidad de Seiya tuvo más sentido, puesto que Taiki no había podido creer que su líder fuera en verdad tan maliciosa. "Quieres... ayudar."

Luna rascó su mentón, su seguridad dando lugar a una pizca de duda. "Quiero decir, me gustaría ayudar,  _si_  Yaten me lo permite—No estoy segura si ella... Si ella siente..."

Taiki se apresuró a matar su incertidumbre. " _Sí_  lo hace. Sí siente... lo mismo, Luna-san. Te lo puedo asegurar." Suertuda, suertuda, Yaten. "Pero, ¿estás segura? Después de todo, Yaten y tú apenas se acaban de conocer—"

"Como humana, querrás decir." Luna sonrió. "Porque, como gatita, conozco a Yaten bastante bien."

"Por supuesto. Se me sigue olvidando." Taiki asintió. "Simplemente, no deseo ver a Yaten lastimada. De nosotras tres, ella siempre ha sido la más vulnerable. Ella es... nuestra pequeña hermana, por así decirlo."

Luna se acercó lo suficiente, para tocar su mano con la suya. "Prometo cuidar bien de ella, Taiki-san." Taiki no se percató de que tanto necesitaba escuchar esa promesa, hasta que Luna la realizó. Siempre había estado preocupada por la soledad que Yaten se auto-creaba, nunca aventurándose más allá de su limitado circulo de seres amados; y ahora, con la misma Taiki contemplando un futuro con otra persona aparte de Seiya, sus preocupaciones habían subido de intensidad. Yaten tenía un carácter tan difícil que pocas personas podrían manejarlo.

Luna podía manejarlo. Ya tenía tiempo haciéndolo.

En forma de bendición, Taiki apretó los dedos desnudos de la doncella lunar. "Me encargaré de informarle a Kakyuu la razón de su ausencia, entonces." Con un tono más pícaro, la kinmokusiana agregó. "Yaten es toda tuya, ahora."

Aunque probablemente, viendo el intenso amor y añoranza en los hermosos ojos celestes de Luna, sea al revés. Luna siempre le había permanecido a Yaten, desde aquella tarde de medio día, cuando un camaleón había escapado de su jaula.

 

 

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

**\+ 1.**

**[Horas después]**

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

 

 

"¿Luna y tú planearon todo? Pero, que malas son." Usagi lucía como si quisiera echarle a Seiya el contenido de su bebida. "No puedo creer que Luna no me haya dicho nada, ¡no tenía idea de que tuviera sentimientos por Yaten!"

"Esto es ponche, ¿cierto? No quiero que andes dándole clases de cocina a los invitados." Para estar a salvo, Seiya le tomó prestada la copa, para cerciorarse.

"Oi, eso sólo sucedió en una ocasión, y tú ni siquiera estabas ahí." Usagi recuperó su bebida con una agilidad poco vista, a menos que fueras un malhechor o su amante.

"Desgraciadamente," Seiya suspiró, dramáticamente, rodeando la cintura de Odango con su brazo. "hubiera dado todo por escuchar tu lección sobre la Teoría de la Relatividad del Flan."

Usagi le regaló otro golpe, sobre su estómago, con su ventilador. Aunque, sólo bastó con una lluvia de pequeños besos sobre su rostro para ser perdonada. "Era la primera vez que probaba licor, desde entonces no me ha afectado tanto." Usagi rio, inevitablemente, ante las manos de Seiya afectando sus zonas cosquilludas. "¡Compórtate! ¿No crees que has hecho suficiente por hoy? ¡Tienes suerte de todavía tener tu cabeza intacta!"

Seiya roló sus ojos, robando de la charola de un mesero viajero un pedazo de pastel. "Lo sé, el precio por andar jugando a cupido casi se vuelve demasiado alto. Por un momento no estuve segura quien me desollaría primero, Yaten o Taiki. Luna me debe  _tanto_  por este favorzote, que no creo que esta vida sea lo suficientemente larga para pagarme." Como fue de esperarse, Odango le arrebató el pedazo, antes de poder enterrarle los dientes.

"Tonta." Usagi dijo, con sus mejillas llenas de postre. "Una Yaten feliz sería recompensa suficiente, ¿no crees? Imagínatelo: Yaten, siempre de buen humor, riendo de las bromas tontas de Minako-chan, incapaz de volver a insultar a cualquier otra pareja, sin ser hipócrita—Sin olvidar, que tendrá que ser amable con los demás, ¡o se las verá negras con Luna!"

"Suena al paraíso." Seiya aceptó el escenario, su sonrisa todavía plasmada por el bien de apariencias, pero sus ojos siendo una historia muy diferente. La apertura del vestido de Odango, repentinamente, fue lo más fascinante de Kinmoku-sei. Vaya forma de lucir ese par de piernas. "Ne, Odango, no te he mencionado todavía sobre que... ¿tan bella te ves hoy?

"De hecho, no, no lo has hecho." Usagi alzó sus narices, de forma sangrona. "¡Estabas tan ocupada manoseando los senos de Yaten, como para prestarme atención!"

"Oi, ¡la estaba pellizcando! ¡Ya te lo dije! Era una batalla de vida o muerte—"

"—¡Esta es la última vez que me arreglo para ti! No sabes cómo apreciarlo— _Oye_ , ¡baka, bájame! ¿Qué crees que haces?"

Pero, Seiya ya tenía práctica en robarse a la chica de lugares públicos. "Estoy a punto de mostrarte que tanto te aprecio." Y la silenció con un beso.

"No me obliguen a ir por la manguera."

Seiya chilló en sorpresa, casi dejando ir a Odango en el proceso. "¡Taiki! ¿Dé donde saliste?"

"Kakyuu-hime está a punto de soplar las velitas de su pastel, honorando la tradición terrestre como Tsukino-san sugirió. Nos quiere a todas ahí, Seiya." Tan robótica como siempre, su amiga le informó, posteriormente ablando su semblante con una sonrisa. "Hasta Yaten se esforzará por mostrar la cara para este acontecimiento, antes de refundirse de regreso a su cueva con Luna-san. Así que, si  _ella_ puede controlar su fiebre, tú también."

Usagi se puso tan ruborizada como Seiya sintió su propio rostro. "Bien, bien, ya vamos, ya vamos. Pero, cerciórate de que Yaten esté completamente vestida, no quiero más traumas esta noche." Bajó a Odango con cuidado, su mano capturando la suya, y cuando rozaron por la cercanía de Taiki, Seiya enganchó su brazo libre con el de su hermana política, guiando a ambas damas hacia el centro del salón.

Justo como había sido amenazado, Yaten esperaba a lado de su Princesa, envuelta en su ceñido vestido chino, rescatado de los arrebatos histéricos de su dueña. Una mordida, seguramente, yacía escondida bajo el cuello alto, si la tranquilidad con los demás podía usarse de prueba. Si Yaten no estuviera ya "marcada", las feromonas estuvieran haciendo de las suyas con los invitados. Después todo, aunque odiara Seiya admitirlo, Sailor Star Healer tenía un sin número de admiradores (ras), y de las 200 personas atendiendo el evento, por lo menos un cuarto de ellas, se hubiera mostrado compatible con la Star Senshi. Menos mal, que no habían contado con la astucia de cierta gatita.

Con fidelidad, Luna sujetaba la mano de Yaten, riendo de algo dicho por su nueva Escogida, en voz baja. Lucían como una pareja de catálogo,  _demasiado_  bonitas para este universo. Las irradiaciones de sus estrellas internas resplandecían, tan cálidamente, que fue fácil sentir el aura feliz de Yaten, como caricias solidarias sobre el hombro de líder.

Seiya sonrió orgullosa, al ver a su familia siendo completada, de manera tan fabulosa. Ahora sí, ninguna de ellas estaría sola.

"Feliz cumpleaños, Kakyuu-sama." Odango se lanzó a los brazos de la festejada, besando su mejilla. Kakyuu la estrechó con cariño y la invitó a cortar el primer pedazo de pastel al unísono con ella, ambas colocando sus manos entrelazadas sobre el cuchillo. Seiya se acercó al grupo que rodeaba el enorme pastel, quedando ensándwichada entre Taiki y Artemis-kun (también, recientemente, humanizado), guiñándoles su ojo, al sentir sus miradas asesinas.

"Vamos, tórtolos, ¡hagan campo! ¡Quiero ver el espectáculo!"

Y vaya espectáculo que fue, con Yaten empujando la cara de Odango sobre el betún del pastel, cuando ésta tuvo la intención de mostrarle otra costumbre terrestre a Kakyuu-hime.

 

 

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

**FIN.**

**[+]+[+]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ii. Decidí no agregar nada sobre las consecuencias de la decisión de Usagi, puesto que esa clase de trama ya la estoy explorando en "Me Basta". A veces, es mejor dejar las cosas flotando en el aire, y que cada quien imagine lo que sucedió con Mamoru y las Sailors Scouts.


	5. sé que voy a quererte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taiki odiaba los estereotipos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \+ Implicaciones de Kou Taiki/Otros y un pasado de Artemis/Luna.
> 
> ADVERTENCIAS: Lo he dicho antes, lo vuelvo a decir ahora:
> 
> i. NO SE SABE ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA SOBRE LA VIDA PASADA DE TAIKI, YATEN Y SEIYA EN CANON, COMO PARA LUEGO UN LECTOR SENTIRSE OFENDIDO SI UN AUTOR SE TOMA LA LIBERTAD DE LLENAR LOS ESPACIOS EN BLANCO (lo pongo en mayúsculas para que lo lean, no por ser una abusiva, sé que algunos se van directo al fic xD). Ésto puede que, tal vez, cambié con el nuevo anime. No me importa. Así que, si no eres fan de los Personajes Originales; si no te gusta que te cambien el paradigma que ya tienes en tu cabeza sobre los orígenes de las Sailor Star Lights, no creo que este fic sea para ti. Si todavía con esta advertencia, prosigues, eres más que bienvenida (o), y de ante-mano te agradazco tu tiempo. Pero, después, no comiences a aventarme tomates.
> 
> ii. Como ya se habrán dado una idea, se toca el pasado de Taiki. Dentro de este pasado, hay elementos que pueden causar incomodidad. Dub-Con/Consentimiento dudoso; plática de experimentación humana, con una aplicación moral muy ambigua. Insinuaciones de lavado de cerebro. Los padres de Taiki no fueron gente agradable. Ni los padres de Kakyuu. Y por último: aparición de un Personaje Original.

 

Taiki odiaba los estereotipos.

En especial, cuando intentaban encasillarla dentro de ellos.

No era como si lo hubiese planeado, después de todo.

No era como si hubiera despertado un día, decidida a encontrar una pareja definitiva. A diferencia de las malas lenguas, Taiki no había estado hirviendo en un caldo de celos ante la suerte romántica de Seiya y de Kakyuu-hime. No había estado desesperada u solitaria. No había estado buscando por nada.

Por  _nadie_.

Todo lo que había hecho, aquella mañana de otoño, había sido acudir a una biblioteca terrestre.

Y encontrarse con un par de ojos añiles, muy conocidos, al llegar al mostrador.

"¡Taiki-san! ¡Konnichiwa!" Había salido, exuberantemente, de la boca de Artemis-kun. Acto seguido, sus mechones de cabello, tan pulcros como había sido su pelaje gatuno, se habían esponjado hasta las puntas, al ser víctima de una oleada de "¡Sssssh!", de parte de su jefa y de unos cuantos lectores, que habían estado visitando el santuario silencioso.

Fulgor carmín había cubierto las mejillas pálidas del muchacho, y había murmurando un centenar de disculpas, entre dientes.

Taiki había sonreído, de repente, todas las tensiones de su puesto en la Embajada Real, reduciendo en importancia.

Y tan fugaz como el recorrido de una estrella, las palabras habían atravesado el sendero de su pensamiento:  _sé que voy a quererte, sin preguntas._

* * *

Artemis era un ser perspicaz, obviamente tras haber sido el consejero de la antigua Reina Serenity I, pero con un humor dinámico. Podría ser serio, sí, duro con sus reprimendas dirigidas a Minako Aino. Podía rivalizar en ocasiones con la mente rápida de Mizuno-san, planificando estrategias de ataque, a pesar de no poseer ninguna clase de poder, nacido de épicos astros. Sin embargo, Artemis podía abrir momentos como el de su primer encuentro en la biblioteca, llenos de espontaneo ánimo, divertidos sin intención alguna. Momentos donde aparentaba ser otro humano despreocupado y bufón.

Artemis era gentil, donde Luna era dura. Artemis era flexible, mientras Luna no se sometía a los caprichos de otros (a los caprichos de Yaten, específicamente). Luna te aspiraba a madurar, a perseverar con tus metas, a llegar al mismo nivel moral de la consejera lunar. Yaten estaba creciendo emocionalmente debido a ello, estaba convirtiéndose en una sofisticada Star Senshi, desarrollando su magnífico potencial, que había yacido durmiente en su compatriota bajo capas de inseguridades.

Seiya, por otro lado, era fuego eterno, ardiendo bajo el tutelaje de la luna. Usagi acogía a Seiya con su resplandor, pero ambas solían cometer errores a la par, solían caer bajo las mismas trampas de la vida, pero solían levantarse juntas. Lo especial de su relación para los ojos críticos de Taiki, era el sentido de equidad entre las dos. Ninguna era reina o súbdita. Ambas peleaban por la otra, por proteger y amarse mutuamente. Eran jóvenes y algo tontas, envueltas en adrenalina y romance adolescente. Se habían convertido en rebeldes y hasta hoy seguían pagando por ello. Con una sonrisa en sus rostros, además.

Taiki había estado contenta con su felicidad, conforme con tener citas de té con Artemis, pláticas sobre las semejanzas entre la poesía terrestre y la kinmokusiana flotando en el aire. Por el transcurso de los primeros siete meses en su puesto, reunirse a dialogar con el ex-felino había sido el punto preferido de sus visitas a la Embajada Terrestre. Artemis era apasionado sobre sus ideales, expresando las fallas en el gobierno del Milenio de Plata, y cómo estos se estaban repitiendo en el actual reino del Rey Endymion. Se preocupaba por el bienestar de la Tierra, a pesar de ya no tener un lugar oficial dentro la Seguridad Real. Era sabio a la hora defender la honra de las Inner Senshis, casi sobreprotector.

Era respetable cuando mencionaba el antiguo trabajo de Luna a su lado, cuando habían sido inseparables, a lado de su reina fallecida.

Pero, Artemis era un caso perdido para dejar en claro sus sentimientos románticos. Simplemente, no tenía la iniciativa.

Taiki había estado segura que su viaje a Kinmoku-sei, para celebrar el cumpleaños de Kakyuu-hime, sería el clímax de su largo cortejo. Pero, no había sido así. En lugar de ser arrastrada a los balcones del palacio en plena media noche—como pudo ver de reojo suceder con Usagi y Seiya—Taiki había permanecido sentada en el banquete real, la punta de su zapatilla tocando la punta del zapato formal de Artemis, bajo la mesa.

Gallardas habían sido las sonrisas intercambiadas entre los dos, como de costumbre. Artemis había permanecido sonrojado desde su primer sorbo de vino, y sus párpados semi-caídos habían transmitido una promesa electrizante, solamente dirigida en dirección de Taiki. Taiki había estado segura, entonces, de que la espera terminaría aquella noche.

Pero, de nuevo,  _no_  había sido así.

A pesar de sentirse feliz por Yaten, aliviada por saber que ahora su pseudo-hermana menor ya no estaría sola, mientras Seiya y Taiki cabalgaban hacia otros destinos de la mano de otra persona, un sabor amargo había arruinado la noche de Sailor Star Maker. Tal vez, presenciar a su ex-novia del brazo de otra persona, había repercutido en el corazón sensible de Artemis. Quizás, el amor por la doncella lunar todavía era fuerte, todavía importaba, todavía latía más aceleradamente dentro de Artemis, que la estima que guardaba por Taiki.

Cual fuera la razón, Artemis había permanecido inmóvil durante la fiesta, su mano entrelazada con la de Taiki la única muestra de su aprecio.

Y Taiki había recordado su odio por los clichés. Seiya había conquistado a su amor en primera instancia, pero Usagi había terminado siendo la dueña, la conquistadora de todo su ser. Y Yaten había sido proclamaba vehemente por Luna, sin dificultades, ni malentendido. Los romances de sus hermanas habían transpirando a ritmo caótico, aventurados, como en las novelas heroicas. Ni Luna, ni Usagi, se habían ido con rodeos cuando la hora final se había marcado. Habían peleado por lo que deseaban. Habían peleado por Yaten y Seiya, respectivamente.

Y Taiki había creído ser como ellas.

Una conquistadora.

Sin embargo, apenas aquella noche, Taiki había caído en cuenta de su posición pasiva, esperando a que otro le brindara una invitación para actuar. Había reconocido el modelo tradicional de cortejo que estaba emulando, y algo dentro de Taiki se había hinchado con frustración consigo misma.

Tan impotente había sido el sentimiento, que los dedos de Taiki se habían soltado de los de Artemis, para nunca poder regresar, a pesar de la tristeza en sus ojos azules, curiosos, casi púrpuras, ante la luz del candelabro.

Un mes transcurrió.

Todo empeoró.

 

* * *

 

"Resiste." Taiki rogó, sus labios cortados, a milímetros del intercomunicador. "Casi llegamos, resiste."

"Fue una trampa." La voz ronca de Artemis fue combinada con una fuerte oleada de tosidos. "El edificio estaba forrado de explosivos. Luna..."

Un frio se apoderó del pecho de Taiki ante la implicación. Entre tanta urgencia por llegar a las orillas de la ciudad, Taiki se había olvidado de la presencia de Luna durante la investigación de Artemis. Todo había comenzado con la llegada de Fioré, con el anuncio de su futura alianza con el Neo-Rey, y con las escrituras extrañas de energía maligna brotando por la bahía de Tokio. Después, todo había sido un caos. La ceremonia de celebración en el Palacio había sido saboteada por un nuevo enemigo, y las Sailor Scouts habían estado muy ocupadas, como para ir a averiguar el origen de aquella energía anormal apoderándose de la ciudad. En un parpadeo, Luna y Artemis habían desaparecido entre la multitud, sin ninguna palabra. Siempre cómplices ante el peligro acechador.

Solamente porque Sailor Mercury había sentido la energía maligna incrementar a niveles increíbles, se habían todos percatado de su ausencia y del inminente peligro que corrían los ex-felinos.

Ahora, con su henshin destruido, a Kou Taiki solamente le quedaba gruñir con coraje dentro del automóvil, escuchando los sofocos de un Artemis sumergido en concreto. A su lado, Haruka Tenou aceleraba por el malecón, solemne con su silencio, tratando de darle privacidad a su conversación con Artemis.

"... tiene que estar bien, Taiki-san. Dime que tiene que estar bien. Ella no—No estaba tan cerca—La empujé antes…"

"Ella está bien, Artemis. Luna es fuerte. Seguramente, la salvaste a tiempo." Si no fuera así, Yaten moriría junto con la doncella lunar. "Concéntrate en ti, en mantenerte calmado—"

"... Tu voz... Es muy relajante..."

"No te duermas." Taiki apretó sus puños. "Artemis, no puedes dormirte, puedes tener una contusión. Lo sabes."

"Siempre me ha agradado tu voz." Otro murmullo dormilón. Más tosidos. "Lo siento, Taiki-san."

Taiki dirigió su rostro hacia la ventanilla, cerrando sus ojos ante la humedad queriendo nacer. " _No_. No lo hagas de esta forma. No así. No cuando..."

"Siempre he... dado las cosas por sentado. Siempre. Nunca... aprendo." Artemis continuó, aunque su tenor más firme que antes. Decidido. "Así la perdí, a pesar de presenciar su amor por... otros. Siempre pensé que Luna regresaría a mi lado, sin importar quien... la conquistara... ocasionalmente. Pero, ella realmente... ama a Yaten-san. Sabía que tenía que dejarla... ir."

Taiki no quería escuchar sobre Luna. Pero, una parte de ella se estaba resignando a que no podrían llegar a tiempo, y si Artemis tenía algo que confesar, no podía negarle ese derecho. "No es tu culpa. No es culpa de nadie cuando estas circunstancias suceden. A veces... el amor simplemente nace, y uno no puede controlarlo."

"Pensé que tendría más tiempo." Artemis pausó un momento, aunque no tosió. "No confío en mí mismo, Taiki. Tengo miedo todo el tiempo. Miedo a que no seré—No seré suficiente—Porque tú eres  _tan_  magnífica—Y yo, solamente un bibliotecario."

"No me importa." Taiki declaró, su corazón quebrándose por dentro. "Te deseo sólo a ti, no quiero a nadie más, Artemis. Te cuidaré, lo prometo. Te protegeré, no tienes por qué ser fuerte conmigo todo el tiempo. Yo lo seré, seré la fortaleza para los dos." Algunas sospechas habían sido confirmadas ante lo dicho, y Taiki odió a Luna por un simple instante. Después dejó ese odio ir, antes de que la contaminara. Luna hacia feliz a Yaten, y Taiki no podía tenerle rencor por ello. "Puedes confiar en mí."

"Lo hago." Artemis apenas se escuchó. "No puedo sentir mis piernas."

Haruka-san golpeó el volante, expresando lo que Taiki no se permitió. "¡Ya casi llegamos, resiste, tonto!"

"... Estás cerca." Artemis concordó con la conductora. "Puedo sentirte. Viniendo hacia a mí. Puedo oler el  _canela_  de tu perfume."

"Estoy sudada, y sucia." Taiki sonrió ligeramente. "Dudo que mi aroma sea tan agradable en estos momentos."

"Puedo sentir lo fuerte que eres, tu estrella es tan—serena. Me llama—" Más tosidos. Luego, silencio.

Y más silencio.

"¡Artemis!"

Las bodegas abandonadas finalmente aparecieron en la línea de visión de los pasajeros, tras una larga curva de la carretera, los estragos de la explosión siendo extremadamente aparentes, ante la destrucción del edificio principal de la central industrial. La anomalía de la energía maligna se pudo palpitar a la perfección, erizando los vellos de Taiki, en cuanto más se fue acabando la distancia entre el auto de Haruka-san y la prisión de concreto que mantenía a Artemis.

Todavía ni apagaba correctamente el motor del auto, y Haruka ya estaba activando su henshin. Taiki corrió hasta la entrada del edificio derribado, alcanzando a divisar una silueta muy conocida, entre una pilastra de hormigón. Luna.

"Está viva, Artemis, está viva, ¿me escuchas?" Taiki se hincó ante la mujer desmayada, buscando por un pulso y encontrándolo. Sus piernas estaban bajo el pilar, capturados como el cuerpo de Artemis, en el interior del edificio. - _Aférrate a esa buena noticia, mi shiroi neko_. "¡Luna está viva!"

Con su espada, Sailor Uranus se estaba abriendo camino entre el concreto y la aproximada posición de Artemis. Taiki se sintió de lo más inútil, todavía no comprendiendo porque la energía maligna sí podía afectar su henshin kinmokusiano, pero no, no el de las senshis de este sistema solar. Lo mismo había sucedido con Seiya previamente. Taiki todavía no sabía si contar como una fortuna que Yaten estuviera en Kinmoku-sei, a salvo. Dependía que cual ángulo analizaras la situación. "¡Artemis! Estoy aquí, casi a tu lado..."

"Mnng."

"¿Artemis?"

Un gemido, no perteneciente a las rescatistas, llamó la atención de Taiki. Los ojos azules de Luna se asomaron, aturdidos. Más interesante aún, su media luna apareció en su frente, resplandeciendo como una misma estrella. Taiki tapó su rostro, pero aun así pudo percibir el toque la mano de Luna sobre su brazo. Pudo distinguir una vibración entre su punto de conexión, el anillo de compromiso de Luna calentado la piel de Taiki como si éste estuviera fundiéndose. "¿Nani?"

" _Puedo ayudarlo_ ," Taiki escuchó en su mente, la voz de Luna más real que nunca. " _podemos ayudarlo si juntamos nuestras fuerzas_."

" _Pero... ¿cómo?"_  Sin embargo, Taiki no negó su asistencia. Concentró el resplandor de su estrella dañada, dejándola a la merced de Luna, confundida pero, desesperada. " _¿Cómo...? ¿Qué está pasando_?" Continuó con sus cuestiones, porque la científica en ella nunca dormía. Aunque, Luna no alimentó su curiosidad, entendiblemente. Taiki fue cubierta por una cortina de hirviente calidez, en un momento tan efímero, que se sintió como una ilusión.

"¿Qué demonios está sucediendo?" Uranus rompió el conjuro, con voz demandante. Taiki parpadeó, tragando una súbita bocanada de aire, al reconocer la silueta lastimada de Artemis en posición opuesta a la de Luna.

No perdiendo tiempo en preguntas, Taiki se abalanzó a la figura, analizando el estado del hombre con su mirada. Sus manos se detuvieron en el último minuto para no tocarlo, temerosa de lastimarlo más. Artemis respiraba, pero ya no se encontraba consciente. Su rostro pálido estaba cubierto de arañazos, y sangre cubría su pierna derecha. Uranus pidió ayuda por su comunicador, auxiliando a Luna a sentarse. Taiki observó a la doncella detenidamente, muda ante el enorme agradecimiento que la invadió, desde el fondo de su alma. Los pequeños hombros femeninos de Luna se mantuvieron tensos,  _tercos_ , y cuando estiró una mano hacia su compañero, Uranus la auxilió, hasta que su meta fuera cometida.

Luna interceptó su mirada con la de Taiki, intensa. Exhausta. Sus dedos acariciando el pecho de Artemis, de la forma que Taiki no se había permitido. "Tendremos que volver a nuestras formas felinas, es lo más conveniente para sanar nuestras heridas y recuperar nuestras energías. Estaremos dormidos por un largo tiempo, pero no te preocupes, Taiki-san." Fiel a su advertencia, Luna comenzó a sufrir una metamorfosis, empequeñeciendo, simultáneamente a la silueta de su gemelo felino. Su voz fue fragilizándose, mientras cuatro patitas y un par de orejas anchas fueron apareciendo. "... Tengan mucho cuidado. No pudimos encontrar... una razón para toda esta energía—maligna..." Su cabecita minúscula, de pelaje negro tornasol, tocó el piso, a centímetros del cuerpo blanco de Artemis, sus parpados cayendo, a pesar de todo.

Taiki recogió al gato blancuzco, llevando el cuerpo delicado hacia su pecho. Sailor Uranus no dudó en imitarla, haciéndose cargo de Luna.

Más tarde, más batallas fueron realizadas, y planes malévolos fueron encubiertos. El nuevo enemigo del planeta Tierra se reveló como el hermano mayor del mismo Fioré—Faminé—lleno de codicia y ansías por usurpar al Neo Rey con su ejército de espectros. Entre pautas, Sailor Mercury se encargó de vendar las fracturas de Artemis y Luna, más que acostumbrada y capaz. Taiki se miró obligada a tragarse su angustia durante todo ese tiempo. El origen de la energía maligna resultó ser consecuencia de las tácticas de Faminé, y de su propia semilla estelar contaminada por el Caos. La razón por la inactividad de las Sailor Star Lights fue explicaba por una capa nebulosa cubriendo la atmósfera de la Tierra, bloqueando a Seiya y a Taiki de la conexión viviente que tenían con Kakyuu-hime. Después de todo, sus henshin provenían de la esencia de su princesa. Durante la batalla contra Galaxia, Kakyuu había estado fallecida, cierto, pero su semilla estelar había seguido intacta en los puños de la enemiga. Ahora, durante este nuevo conflicto, era como si su semilla no hubiera existido en primer lugar.

Aun así, Eternal Sailor Moon peleó. Las Inner y Outer senshis pelearon. Seiya y Taiki permanecieron en su forma civil, pero eso no las frenó en ayudar a la causa, tomando mando del Ejército Real. Así que ellas pelearon, también.

Sin embargo, el que venció al enemigo esta vez, fue el mismísimo Neo Rey Endymion.

Dejando a muchas con una ceja alzada, y a otras plenamente con el mentón colgando, el Rey descubrió su propio poder interior al ver en peligro la vida de su querido amigo Fioré (bueno,  _más_  que amigo, si uno contaba la manera en que terminaron besándose, al término de todo). Su Cristal Dorado evolucionó, fusionándose con las propiedades sobrenaturales de la última Flor de la Vida en subsistencia. A partir de ese instante, el Caos latente dentro de Faminé no tuvo oportunidad de ganar y con cierta fuerza purificadora del Cristal de Plata sumándose a la causa, Fioré pudo tener a su hermano de vuelta, sano, a salvo, y completamente depurado de maldad.

Con la batalla concluida, Taiki regresó al templo Hikawa, velando por diez noches—junto a una neurótica Yaten y una preocupada Usagi—a los felinos dueños de su estima. Taiki pensó en muchas cosas en el transcurso de los días. Le dio vueltas a lo declarado por Artemis, pensó en la obvia conexión que el hombre siempre compartiría con Luna, en las posibilidades de dejar su posición de embajadora—Pensó en sus propias inseguridades (porque Artemis no era el único con ellas).

Pero su cerebro se apagó, desde el minuto que Artemis comenzó a ronronear bajo las caricias de sus dedos. Hubo silencio en su cabeza, y un peso menos en su pecho.

"No falta mucho para que despierten." Ami les aseguró, con confianza en su predicción, por la mañana del onceavo día, sus dedos rascando el mentón de Luna, mientras la-recién-llegada-Yaten la cargaba en sus brazos, ambas forjando un inesperado lazo por culpa de la gatita negra de Tsukino-san.

"¿Estás segura?" En ocasiones, Yaten se comportaba tan obstinada como Seiya.

Ami mordió su labio inferior, ojeras tan marcadas como las de las demás presentes. Claro, con la excepción de Tsukino-san, quien roncaba ligeramente en una esquina de la habitación. "Nunca había sucedido esto antes con ellos, pero Luna me había contado en detalle sobre este proceso de sanación, en caso de una futura emergencia. Lo utilizaban mucho durante la época del Milenio de Plata, aunque como un último recurso. Fue un regalo de la Reina y del Cristal de Plata."

"Deja a Mizuno-san en paz, Yaten. Ella se está basando lo más cercano a los cálculos que Luna le otorgó. No puede hacer milagros para acelerar el proceso de sanación. Despertarán cuando estén listos." Taiki confiaba en Ami, en su intelecto y en su determinación como guerrera. Y más que todo, confiaba en su cariño por Luna, no menos inmenso que el hospedado en el corazón de su compatriota. Yaten tendría que aprender a compartir.

Irónicamente, cuando Luna por fin abrió sus ojos carmines, no fue bajo la vigilancia de su posesiva amante o en la presencia de su mejor amiga—Lo hizo durante el turno de Usagi-san, estirándose encima del estómago de su pseudo-hija como si fuera una mañana cualquiera. Usagi lloró, lloró y lloró escandalosamente. Luna la consoló con una tierna sonrisa, completamente maternal. Taiki sonrió para sí misma, al ver los celos correr por Yaten,  _tan_  infantiles.

"¡No vuelvas a hacer esto, Luna!" Usagi-san apretó a su gatita en sus brazos, besando la luna dorada en su frente. "No sabría que hacer sin ti—Y no soy tan poderosa como mi madre, no tengo idea si podría ayudarte como ella solía hacerlo—"

"No seas tonta, Usagi-chan. ¡Lo acabas de hacer!" Luna le dio un golpecito en el pecho de Tsukino-san, su mirada conectada con la de Yaten, quien esperaba impaciente su turno en el umbral de la habitación. "Por ti desperté en esta ocasión. Tu presencia me ayudó lo suficiente. Sentí tu resplandor." Un bostezo rompió sus palabras. Después, un nuevo fulgor revivió en su actitud, "Y como si fuera a abandonarte intencionalmente, Usagi-chan, sabiendo que ni siquiera puedes levantarte temprano para ir a trabajar, o que nunca recuerdas ir al dentista a pesar del kilo de golosinas que te devoras al día. Sin olvidar que sin mi tu ropa sucia—"

"¡Está bien, está bien, creo que ya se siente mejor!" Tsukino-san estiró a Luna en la dirección de Yaten. "¡Es toda tuya!"

"¡Baka, no seas tan descuidada!" Yaten renegó, mientras robó a la gata (ahora riendo diabólicamente). "No la andes jaloneando de esa manera, Usagi, apenas se está recuperando, ¿en qué demonios estás pensando?"

"Nada fuera de lo normal, entonces." Una vocecita a sus espaldas, a un volumen sólo captable para Taiki, interrumpió.

Con un nudo en su garganta, Taiki rotó su cuerpo hacia la cama. Orejas blancas danzaron, y pupilas azul-púrpuras se asomaron por párpados entre-abiertos. Bigotes gatunos se torcieron, adormilados. La sábana que había estado cubriendo el cuerpecito, cayó hacia un costado cuando Artemis intentó levantarse en sus patas frontales y traseras, solamente para volver a caer sobre el colchón con una mueca de dolor.

"No te apresures." Taiki se sentó en la orilla de la cama, consciente de que el movimiento llamó la atención de las demás. "La fractura de tu pierna es seria..."

"Artemis." Sorprendentemente, Luna saltó de los brazos de Yaten hacia el colchón, sin importancia de su estado delicado. "¡Tu... gran... idiota!"

"¡Ow!" Artemis sobó su frente con su garra sana, aunque el golpecito que recibió de Luna fue suave, más juguetón que nada. "Acabo de despertar, Luna, ¿podrías esperar a qué coma algo, antes de comenzar a abusar de mí?"

"Te mereces esto y más. No vuelvas a hacer algo tan estúpido como esto, ¿entendiste?"

"¿Cómo qué? ¿Salvarte la vida? Wow, de nada."

Taiki los dejó interactuar, escogiendo mejor concentrarse el sentimiento cálido dentro de su pecho. Luna lamió una mejilla de su eterno compañero, compasiva y humilde, disculpándose sin palabras. Taiki desvió su mirada al colchón, trazando un pétalo impreso en la cobija con sus dedos. Adicionalmente, Yaten les permitió un rato a los felinos, respetando su privacidad, pero la chica no era conocida por su paciencia. Menos de quince minutos, Luna fue recogida en contra de su voluntad y retirada de la recámara con apenas una despedida manifestada entre Artemis y la doncella lunar. Usagi permaneció en el umbral de la puerta corrediza, sonriendo mientras su gata fue manipulada al antojo de la albina, y estirando sus brazos para deshacerse de los ecos de su siesta perdida.

Cuando tan sólo fueron los tres en el cuarto, Usagi pausó, con una mano en la puerta de papel. "Taiki-san. Artemis-kun."

Los nombrados plantaron su atención en la coneja. "¿Si, Usagi-chan?"

Tsukino-san les guiñó un ojo. "¡En hora buena, tontitos!"

Así los dejó, con caras rojas y corazones palpitando al mil. Por lo menos, el de Taiki.

"Lo siento tanto, Taiki-san." Artemis tomó el valor de comenzar. "No quise asustarte. Sé que al final, dije cosas muy personales... No estaba pensado con claridad. No fue mi intención—¿Cómo se dice? ¿Lavar la ropa en público? Sé que odias que otras personas se enteren de tu vida privada."

"Créeme, Artemis. Mi privacidad era la última de mis preocupaciones en aquellos momentos." Resultaba absurdo tan siquiera pensarlo. Taiki entrelazó sus manos juntas, colocándolas en su regazo. Su mirada se acomodó en un punto enterrado de la cama, analizando una garra blanca. "No tienes que darme explicaciones. Era un momento de alta tensión y creías que ibas a..." Morir. Perecer. Desvanecerse. Jamás regresar. "Bueno. Comprendo que uno dice cosas sin sentido en situaciones de vida y muerte. No me lo tomaré a pecho."

Artemis la sorprendió. El gato movió su garra frontal menos lastimada y la colocó en la pierna de Taiki. Encajó sus uñas, ligeramente, en el material de sus pantalones. "No me refiero a eso. No estaba... Quiero decir... ¿Podrías verme a la cara, por favor?"

Taiki lo hizo. Su aliento se secó, ante la intensidad en la mirada felina que la recibió.

Artemis le sonrió. " _Puedes_  tomarlo a pecho. Todo. No mentí sobre nada, Taiki-san."

"Oh." Taiki parpadeó. "Ya veo." Mintió. Sus ojos estaban comenzando a impregnarse de líquido, a un ritmo estremecedor, y de hecho, su visión no estaba clara. Artemis bostezó. "Podemos hablar más luego. Deberías descansar."

El gato no lució conforme con la noción, pero el dolor debió de haber sido peor de lo que aparentó, porque no se opuso contra la sugerencia con tanta energía, como Taiki lo había esperado. "... Supongo. ¿Te quedarás conmigo?"

"No tengo planes de moverme de aquí."

Y no lo hizo. Por lo menos, no hasta un par de horas después, cuando Minako Aino arrasó con el lugar, envolviendo a su mentor gatuno en sus brazos. El resto de las Inners no tardaron en invadir la habitación, entonces. El silencio sanador fue destrozado por los chillidos de jóvenes demasiado escandalosas, y con la habitación repleta de gente, Taiki se permitió dejar a Artemis en las manos de su dueña, necesitando respirar. Necesitando estar a solas.

Cuando llegó a la  _suite_  personal que albergaba en el palacio Real, cortesía de su posición como Embajadora; colocada justo en el corazón de los jardines y en la zona menos transitada, el plasma de la soledad se le acurrucó, como el mejor de sus amigos.

Tres días después, se dirigió al baño, posteriormente a una llamada hecha a Yaten. Taiki se enteró que Artemis había recuperado todas sus energías y había sanado lo suficiente como para regresar a su modalidad humana. Muy buenas noticias. Justo lo que Taiki necesitaba oír. Sacó el frasco contenedor de sus tabletas bloqueadoras de un gabinete. Tenía la mitad todavía, aunque pronto necesitaría un re-llenado del medicamento.

Taiki había sentido los primeros síntomas de la llegada de su Ciclo de Unión, desde hacía una semana, cuando recién había comenzado la pesadilla con Faminé ( _canela-canela-canela_ ). Pero, no había podido encontrar la iniciativa de ingerir su medicamento. A diferencia de todos los años de práctica, los dedos de Taiki se habían estado negando a cooperar con la tarea.

Por lo menos, hasta ahora.

Una decisión importante colgaba de un hilo.

La mujer cerró sus ojos, y respiró hondo. La mano sujetando el frasco, tembló.

Era demasiado tarde. En el interior de sus párpados, Artemis fue lo único que visualizó. Su sonrisa. Sus suéteres de colores ridículos. Su aroma a libros guardados, y a la humedad de la bodega de la biblioteca. Escuchó su voz, pidiéndole perdón—Repitiendo su nombre. Artemis sangrando.

Era demasiado tarde. Artemis estaba en todas parte de su ser.

Abrió el frasco.

Y tiró las pastillas por el retrete, jalando la palanca antes de que su sentido común regresara.

Hizo otra llamada.

 

* * *

 

Era el turno de Artemis de hacer su movida. Taiki había estado esperando todo este tiempo. Pero, ya no. No esperaría. Si Artemis en verdad la deseaba, si en verdad la quería—Tenía que venir a reclamarla.

Y si Artemis no venía a buscarla. Bueno, los hechos hablaban más que mil palabras. Taiki tenía un plan B, aunque esperaba no tener que utilizarlo.

Su cocina estaba muy bien abastecida. Tenía la mejor seguridad en su hogar, ventaja de su puesto Real, y nadie podía entrar o salir sin su consentimiento. Estaría a salvo. Cuando los síntomas de su Ciclo crecieran en intensidad, Taiki no correría el riesgo de ser atacada por personas atraídas por sus feromonas. Además, Taiki no era Seiya. Ella tenía entrenamiento especial para soportar esta etapa, a pesar de nunca haberla sufrido en carne propia previamente. Taiki tenía mejor control, podía mantenerse en calma, bajó más presión, que su líder. Definitivamente, más que Yaten.

Todavía era temprano. Taiki prosiguió a su rutina diaria. Tomó su té del medio día. Almorzó un platón de frutas. Checó sus correos electrónicos. Se comunicó con el Rey para arreglar cabos sueltos sobre el próximo tour que el hombre tomaría hacia Kinmoku-sei, en la compañía de su consorte. Leyó un poco de poseía. No se molestó con vestirse, permaneciendo en su fresca bata de dormir de satín kinmokusiano, perfecta para la creciente temperatura de su cuerpo. Había dejado suelto su cabello.

Y fue, durante ese lapso de relajamiento, que Taiki se tropezó, accidentalmente, con el poema que la había metido en este embrollo, desde el inicio.

 

 

> "Se me ocurre que vas a llegar distinta
> 
> no exactamente más linda
> 
> ni más fuerte
> 
> ni más dócil
> 
> ni más cauta
> 
> tan solo que vas a llegar distinta..."
> 
>  

El desenlace del poema, Taiki lo tenía memorizado, y en muchas ocasiones, Artemis había compartido su gusto por el trabajo del autor. Taiki nunca le había confesado sobre el gran significado del poema, ni mucho menos como éste estaba intrínsecamente conectado con él.

 

 

> "…ahora no tengo dudas
> 
> vas a llegar distinta y con señales
> 
> con nuevas
> 
> con hondura
> 
> con franqueza."

 

"Sé que voy a quererte sin preguntas..." Recitó, con voz áspera para su persona, sus dedos apretando la página con resentimiento. Se sentía como mil años atrás desde aquel encuentro inocente en la biblioteca. Se le dificultaba tanto a Taiki creer que, tan sólo con una sonrisa torpe y un saludo, Artemis había puesto su mundo de cabeza—

—"Sé que vas a quererme sin respuestas." Vino la continuación de la última línea del poema.

Y no de los labios de Taiki.

Levantó su mirada de su libro. Las cortinas de su porche estaban flotando con la brisa natural del muelle. Taiki había dejado las puertas abiertas, como era lo usual cada vez que tenía oportunidad de pasar sus tardes libres de la Embajada.

Una silueta gatuna se escurrió por entre las banderas de velo.

No al cien por ciento consciente de la acción, Taiki se puso de pie, abandonando el libro en la mesa. No había esperado que Artemis escogiera este medio de entrada. No había esperado que el gato, y no el humano, fuera el que terminaría asomando su cara.

"Dijiste que no te irías." Artemis acusó.

"Te dejé un camino con migajas." Taiki repuso. "No me escondí, Artemis. Siempre has sabido donde encontrarme."

Artemis sonrió ante eso. "Era mi turno, esta vez, ¿cierto? Tú fuiste la que me encontraste la última ocasión."

Taiki se cruzó de brazos. "No se trata de pagar deudas—Si por esa razón estás aquí…"

"No." Artemis cambió su semblante. Había llegado con timidez, fluctuando entre enojo e inseguridad ante su bienvenida. Pero, en una voltereta de su colita, todo cambió. En un parpadeo, Artemis fue  _feroz_. "Se trata de dejar de comportarme como un cobarde."

Magia lunar se activó. La figura gatuna se transformó desde los adentros de un capullo de energía, en una figura humana. Taiki sintió todo su ser suspirar con profunda dicha.

Artemis estaba aquí. Había venido. Había tomado su decisión.

Cuando la magia cesó de trabajar, el cuerpo desnudo de Artemis fue el producto final. Taiki recorrió los músculos al descubierto con ojos hambrientos. Los largos mechones blancos del hombre volaron al unísono de las cortinas, efervescentes. Taiki esperó por los sonrojos, por los tartamudeos, por Artemis incómodamente pidiendo por una toalla para cubrirse—Pero,  _eso_  no fue lo que Taiki recibió.

Lo que recibió fue a Artemis caminando firmemente hacia ella, sin un ápice de pena. Lo que recibió fue a Artemis arrancándole la vida con un poderoso beso. Lo que recibió fueron manos inquebrantables, capaces de levantarla del piso a pesar de la ventaja de altura que Taiki le llevaba. Lo que recibió fue a Artemis reclamándola, justo como Taiki lo había deseado, mordiendo su cuello con una precisión que mató cualquier duda. Lo que Taiki recibió fue  _fuego_  danzando por debajo de su piel, saliendo por medio de su boca en la forma de un gemido.

Dejando caer su cabeza hacia atrás, Taiki se colgó del cuello de su futuro amante, permitiendo que el precario nudo del cinturón de su bata fuera destrozado. La tela no fue un oponente para los dedos de Artemis, ni para sus dientes—Ni para sus labios. Ahora que había sido Seleccionada, que había sido Aceptada, la Etapa de Consumación estaba despertando a un león—Y Taiki, por primera vez, soltó las riendas de su apreciado auto-control. Se dejó caer en la merced de este dulce hombre, de corazón gentil.

Artemis la dirigió hacia el comedor. Taiki apenas tuvo tiempo de apoyar sus manos sobre la mesa, antes de que Artemis la tomara,  _ahí_  justamente, en el completo aire, sus caderas retumbando juntas en una embestida que selló sus destinos para siempre. Las piernas de Taiki se sujetaron a la cintura del hombre, presentando su torso, su pecho, su cuerpo entero—Y Artemis aceptó  _todo_ , gruñendo con locura, sumergiéndose en la Fiebre.

Cuando cayeron en el suelo—Artemis arrematando su pelvis sin pausa, jadeando, y Taiki suspirando con ambrosía y con sus piernas al aire, extendidas—voces se adueñaron de su mente, voces remotas, proviniendo de lo más primitivo de su ser, pidiendo  _más-más-más_ , y Taiki creyó estar perdiendo la cordura. Cuando Artemis la volteó hasta tenerla boca abajo, cuando la tuvo de rodillas y con su pecho contra el suelo, penetrándola una y otra vez con una estamina sobrehumana—Taiki estuvo segura que no le importaba un carajo.

Quería estar a la merced de la demencia. Con Artemis a su lado, no había por qué temer.

En la cama, con Taiki sentada en el regazo de Artemis, los susurros se perdieron entre sus melenas bicolores, las confesiones de amor se sellaron con besos húmedos. Las caderas de Taiki se ondulaban frenéticamente, y Artemis abrazaba a su jinete, nunca despegando su mirada de la suya. Hasta sus cuerpos parecían tener voz propia,  _suspirando_ ,  _chillando_ ,  _crujiendo_ , como dos instrumentos de orquesta. Taiki rugía, y Artemis gemía, y la sangre dentro de sus venas cantaba con gula:

 

_eternos-eternos-eternos_

* * *

 

Su preocupación había sido estar encasillada, ser marcada como un estereotipo. Pero, Taiki tuvo la epifanía de su vida entre las sábanas, exhausta, la cabeza de Artemis acurrucaba en su cuello. Ninguno paso dentro de su relación con Artemis había sido predecible. Taiki había sido tomada pero sorpresa desde el primer día que había entrado en la biblioteca; desde la primera sonrisa de Artemis que había ofrecido el comiendo de una amistad. Artemis había destronado todas las suposiciones falsas que Taiki había tenido del antiguo secretario lunar, mostrándole una inteligencia tan aguda como la de Luna. Taiki no había estado buscando, pero Artemis la había encontrado y la había enganchado.

Taiki había estado acostumbrada a amantes seguros de sí mismo, casi bordando en lo engreído. Siempre habían sido rivales, más que iguales, nunca satisfaciéndola por completo, pero lo necesario para tener una vida contenta. Taiki había estado resignada a tener que doblegarse, a dejar que los demás tomaran el mando del acto sexual, puesto que con un ego lastimado, ninguno de sus pretendientes hubiera estado dispuesto a regresar. Y aunque el sexo no había resultado tan espectacular, Taiki encontraba bastante estimulación intelectual con sus amantes, suficiente para querer verlos por una segunda ocasión.

Artemis había roto la rutina. Aunque había comenzado con una demandante necesidad de tenerla bajo su comando (víctima de las feromonas y la devastadora fiebre) lenta y paulatinamente, Taiki había ido recuperado el mando. Artemis había terminado siendo arcilla bajo sus comandos, en el precipicio de los llantos mientras los labios de Taiki le daban placer con gentiles succiones. Había sido Artemis el atacado por chupetes en su clavícula y mordidas en sus pectorales. Taiki había rallado su espalda con sus uñas y jalado de su cabello; había trepado su cuerpo para que Artemis abriera los dobleces de su pelvis, extrayendo de ella notas de éxtasis, presionando su clítoris contra el rostro del hombre con urgencia, una libertad obscena dándole alas. Artemis le había permitido memorizarse cada rincón de sus cuerpos, mientras que Taiki le había permitido ser cariñoso con sus caricias, aun cuando el tiempo era equivocado para ser criaturas románticas.

Taiki era la primera en admitir que nunca había tenido tiempo para las personas débiles, demasiado "sensibles" o ingenuas. Taiki podía llegar a ser cruel en sus exigencias. Después del ataque a su planeta, su corazón se había endurecido aún más.

Taiki era un soldado. Una guerrera. Y estas alturas, una veterana de guerra. Fortaleza interna, y externa, eran los mejores atributos que una persona podía ofrecer para atraerla. Makoto Kino ciertamente los había demostrado, y por ello, Taiki había estado arrastrada a su órbita por un breve instante en su vida.

Pero, Artemis… la  _llamaba_  con su vulnerabilidad.

Prendía en Taiki un peligroso impulso por protegerlo, por atacar a cualquiera que lo lastimara. Taiki no había creído que tuviera la capacidad para amar a alguien a ese nivel, aparte de Kakyuu-hime. Inclusive el cariño por su princesa era de otro tipo. No era comparable al amor que Artemis había avivado en su alma.

Artemis ablandaba sus escudos, los limaba de las asperezas, ganadas a través de todas las muertes que Taiki había presenciado. Había un lado oscuro en Taiki, donde habitaban partes de su pasado que nunca había querido que nadie más conociera. Ni siquiera sus inseparables compatriotas Seiya y Yaten.

"Mi padre era un asesino."

Artemis se tensó sus brazos.

Taiki prosiguió. Tenía que decirlo… "Fue uno de los Generales Militares más importantes de Kinmoku. Conoció a mi madre cuando unieron fuerzas para un proyecto especial. Ella era una Genetista. Ambos deseaban mejorar las condiciones de la milicia, crear al soldado perfecto, por así decirlo. Eventualmente armaron un programa sofisticado, donde manipulaban el ADN de voluntarios, combinando atributos y aptitudes que creían ayudarían en la confección de soldados estelares."

"Eso indica un avance excepcional en la ciencia de Kinmoku." Artemis se levantó de la cama, apoyándose en su codo, mirándola con incertidumbre. Y  _mucho_  interés. "Ellos… ¿los procreaban? ¿Procreaban bebés para hacerlos soldados? ¿En eso consistía su proyecto?"

Taiki asintió. Era perfecto que Artemis uniera los cabos tan rápido. "Como puedes imaginarlo, en su época, provocó mucha desaprobación por parte de la sociedad de Kinmoku. Muchas veces su programa fue amenazado con ser cancelado. Pero, solamente porque mi padre era el mejor amigo del Rey, se salvó de ser suspendido antes de que surgieran los primeros prototipos resultantes de la investigación."

Un sentimiento oscuro, opaco como carbón, se apoderó del rostro de Artemis. Taiki esperó por la pregunta incriminatoria…

"Acaso… ¿fuiste  _tú_  parte de éstos prototipos?"

… pero aun escuchándola, necesitó un tiempo antes de responderla.

"No de la primera ronda. Pero… eventualmente, sí. Yo y mi hermano gemelo."

Los ojos de Artemis se engrandecieron, casi a niveles cómicos. "¿ _Primera_  ronda?"

"Algo que el Rey no descubrió hasta siete años después: la práctica es lo que lleva a la perfección. Dichas prácticas que sólo guiaron al error, tuvieron que ser eliminadas, sin dejar rastro. Y adivina  _quién_  era un experto en hacer desparecer evidencias comprometedoras."

Ahora Artemis lucia  _verde_ de la impresión. "Kami-sama…"

"Mis padres… no fueron unidos por amor, pero la inteligencia de mi madre no pudo pasar de la vista de mi padre. Así como, la increíble habilidad de supervivencia de mi padre, no era algo que despreciar. Por supuesto, que resultaba lógico que ambos unieran su ADN. No había problemas de objetividad, después de todo. Repito: no estaban enamorados."

"Creo que estaban más enamorados de ellos mismos..." Artemis agregó con voz frágil. Taiki retiró un mechón blanco de su rostro. "¿Qué sucedió cuando, por fin, el Rey se percató de lo que sucedía?" Artemis atrapó su mano, y besó la muñeca de Taiki con delicadeza. "¿Qué hizo?"

Taiki respiró hondo. "Barrió todo bajo la alfombra. Arrestó a todos los involucrados. La gloria en la que el gran General Larsson había estado bañándose fue demolida, después del descubrimiento de sus experimentos." La Fiebre estaba demandando retornar, así que Taiki decidió omitir detalles. "Los prototipos del Proyecto Génesis fueron rescatados e re-insertados en la sociedad… sigilosamente. Uno de ellos, en especial, pareció llenar todos los requisitos que la Reina buscaba, para ser la perfecta guardaespaldas de su hija." Y así había sido como había terminado asignada con el título de Star Senshi. La Reina, madre de Kakyuu en ése entonces, la había sacado del orfelinato con tan solo haber estado un par de días en él.

Una mirada había suficiente, para declarar el brillo de su estrella,  _perfecta_. Una sola  _mirada_.

Artemis se volvió a acurrucar en su pecho, una cadena de ligeros besos tomando fuerza al ritmo de la Fiebre. "¿Qué pasó con… tu hermano?"

"Fue parte del trato: su libertad a cambio de mis servicios." A pesar de ser una niña de seis años, Taiki había sido suficiente madura para entender las circunstancias de su precaria situación. Había entendido que la vida de su hermano y la suya corrían peligro. Había estado al tanto de que su crianza había sido de lo más anormal, y lejos de lo convencional. Además, sus padres no habían, exactamente, escondido el  _objetivo_  de su concepción. Habían estado bajo entrenamiento; un duro y estricto entrenamiento. No habían tenido una infancia. No habían tenido una madre o un padre en el sentido correcto de la palabra. Taiki no había conocido el concepto de familia hasta que había sido reunida con Seiya y con Yaten. Ellas habían sido su primera familia…

Y ahora…

"Vive en las áreas más remotas de Kinmoku, lejos de la capital… Pero, siguió los pasos de nuestra madre, es un científico hasta la médula. No lo he visto en persona desde hace años. Pero, sé que está vivo. Sé que está a salvo. Tal vez… Pronto…"

"Me encantaría conocerlo." Taiki sintió la sonrisa de su amante sobre su piel. "Gracias por confiar en mí… Pero, no tenías que…"

"Sé que tener una familia es importante para ti, Artemis." Taiki había visitado la Iglesia en la cual Artemis había imaginado casarse con Luna. Sabía de los sueños del hombre, de su ilusión de tener una hija a la cual llamar Diana. Taiki no podía, precisamente darle de vuelta a su hija perdida, pero podía hacer su mejor esfuerzo por darle lo más cercano. "Sólo quería dejarte en claro que… para mí también. Nunca antes había pensado, seriamente, en la posibilidad de tener una propia. Hasta que te conocí. Eres la única persona que me ha hecho considerar tal opción. Eres la única persona… con la que he sentido el deseo de crear una."

"Taiki…" Artemis la abrazó, pero su rostro permaneció escondido en su cuello. Taiki lo sintió temblar, sintió la completa sorpresa caer en Artemis ante lo dicho. Los brazos de Taiki lo rodearon celosamente, su propio laberinto de emociones encontradas haciendo un desastre de su temple de acero.

"Quería decir—Necesitaba decírtelo—Porque no creo que vaya a tener idea de qué hacer cuando el momento llegue… Y no quiero decepcionarte…"

"Nunca me has decepcionado." Velozmente, Artemis encontró impulso para alzarse, para colocar su rostro a la altura exacta de donde se encontraba la de su Elegida. "Kou Taiki, nunca serás una decepción. Eres perfecta. Perfecta para mí. Incluso si nunca llegamos a tener…" Oh, ahí estaban los sonrojos que tanto representaban la naturaleza de su  _shiroi neko_. "…un hijo o un hija. Eso no es lo más importante para mí. Solamente con estar a tu lado, me siento…" Su pulgar acarició una mejilla de Taiki, su mirada nublándose, las feromonas envueltas en su aroma a canela, entrando en acción. "…pleno."

Taiki tragó saliva.

"Tú…" Artemis rozó sus narices, sus caderas girando, atrapadas entre las piernas de Taiki. "Eres mi hogar. En tu cuerpo tengo mi techo. En tus sonrisas encuentro orgullo, cuando las llego a ocasionar. A cuestas de tu cejo fruncido, encuentro mi diversión. Y en tus ojos violetas… encuentro lo necesario para saber donde yace tu corazón."

Santo cielo. Artemis podía desarmarla con poesía nacida de su propia lengua, cada vez que le diera la gana. La kinmokusiana rogó por escuchar más, encajando sus puños sobre las sabanas y exponiendo su cuello, el erotismo hirviendo en la voz de Artemis desnudando sus nervios. Su mera estrella interna.

"En tus cicatrices encontraré tus secretos, y los leeré con las puntas de mis dedos." Un beso sobre su hombro. "Cada vez que me hunda en ti, ya no sentiré las cadenas de la soledad sobre mí. Y cada vez que me beses," otro beso en la punta de su pezón. Una lamidita entre medio de sus senos. "… sentiré tu amor."

Artemis clavó sus cuerpos juntos, embistiendo sin tanta precipitación, verdaderamente  _saboreando_  estar dentro de ella. Largas cortinas de su cabellera cubrieron el rostro de Taiki, aislándolos del resto del mundo. Taiki lo jaló del cuello, y expresó la magnitud de sus sentimientos con un brutal encuentro de sus bocas, tragándose los estremecedores versos, directamente de su matriz.

 

* * *

  **4 años después.**  


* * *

 

Jeqon vivía en un observatorio, en lo profundo las montañas del sur. Llevaba a cabo sus propias investigaciones, y nadie era su jefe. Sin embargo, se salvaba de ser clasificado un ermitaño por la compañía del escuadrón de astrónomos, que habitaban el observatorio junto con él.

Poco después de haber recibido el aviso de Taiki, no había tardado mucho en responderle. Debido a la condición de Taiki, su gemelo había acordado en bajar de su refugio, en lugar de que su hermana se viera en la necesidad de adentrarse a los bosques de su territorio. A cambio de su dulce disposición, Jeqon había ganado el privilegio de escoger su punto de encuentro: la estación de tren.

Taiki había sonreído, al leer la localización. Jeqon siempre había tenido una fascinación por los trenes. No eran tan diferentes a los terrestres, y cada vez que Taiki había visto las vías subterráneas de Japón, había sido inevitable recordar a su gemelo.

Artemis caminaba de un lado a otro sobre la plataforma de la estación. Había cortado su cabello hasta la altura de sus hombros y sus mechones los había torcido en un nudillo desordenado, en un intento por dejar de sudar. Estaban en pleno verano en Kinmoku-sei, así que Taiki en verdad estaba aliviada de no haber sido obligada a buscar a su gemelo hasta las profundidades de las montañas.

Apenas podía divisar las puntas de sus sandalias; no estaba en ninguna posición para ir de campamento.

Se anunció la próxima llegaba del tren proviniendo de la Sierra. Ya había llegado la hora.

Taiki colocó sus manos en su agrandado vientre. Al ver el gesto, Artemis corrió de regreso a su lado.

"Estoy bien." Taiki se apresuró a responder, cortando la ansiedad de su esposo con una cabeza fría. "Tú, en lo contrario, estás dando la impresión de estar a punto de tener un paro cardiaco."

"¡Se trata de tu hermano!" Artemis se abrazó a sí mismo, un puchero apareciendo en su boca. "Conocerlo, después de todos estos años, es una ocasión muy especial. No sucederá todos los días." Ciertamente, no había sucedido en el día de sus nupcias. Taiki había estado secretamente triste sobre la ausencia de su otra mitad, pero conocía a su hermano… A veces, Jeqon se sumergía en sus estudios, tan ciegamente, como su progenitora. A veces tenia 'malo' días que se alargaban a 'malos años'. Por lo menos, había mandado un regalo de bodas para asegurarle a Taiki de todavía estar vivo. "¿Se parece mucho a ti? ¿Qué tan idénticos son?" Artemis agregó su propia mano en el vientre de Taiki, automáticamente sonriendo, al sentir una patada.

"Te dejaré ser el juez en el tema cuando lo veas." Taiki prosiguió con la tortura. Más de diez veces Artemis había hecho las mimas preguntas en el transcurso del día, y diez veces había Taiki evitado responder concretamente. "Vamos, sólo disfruta la sorpresa."

"El suspenso me está matando." Artemis suspiró, dejando caer sus brazos a sus costados de forma exagerada.

El estruendo del tren interrumpió más conversación. Artemis la alejó de las vías hasta una distancia segura, y el nudo en la garganta de Taiki no se deshizo hasta que los pasajeros comenzaron a escabullirse fuera de las cabinas. Por un momento fue atacada con dudas y una nueva fuente de incertidumbre. ¿Qué tan diferente podría ser Jeqon, después de tanto tiempo? ¿Había crecido tan alto como ella? ¿Había dejado crecer su cabello? ¿Había llevado una alimentación sana o se había convertido en un despistado? ¿Estaría feliz de verla…?

Fue de los últimos en bajar. Y no se había convertido en un despistado, porque su mirada la encontré, sin dificultad alguna. Ojos, similarmente violetas a los suyos, se intercalaron con los suyos y sus estrellas interiores brillaron con reconocimiento.

"Rayos." Escuchó a su esposo aspirar, súbitamente, la maldición. Taiki sospechaba que para sus ojos, Jeqon estaba superando sus expectativas.

Tenía una barba que delineaba los ángulos de su rostro y mentón, casi rubia ante el destello de los soles de Kinmoku. Estaba tan bronceado como Taiki nunca se lo permitía, y su cabello era un nido de ondas chocolate que cubrían sus orejas. Había heredado el cabello del General Larsson, pero no su inhabilidad para sonreír. Y lo demostró.

Caminó hacia ellos, pausando momentáneamente para dejar transitar a los demás viajantes. Sereno, justo como su hermana. Cuando los alcanzó, miró el estómago de Taiki y después a Artemis, asociando los hechos. Ajustando la información que Taiki le había escrito, a la realidad que lo rodeada. Era tan alto como ella.

- _Todavía es tímido_. Taiki sintió su corazón encogerse dentro de ella, sus instintos protectores trabajando al doble. – _Y todavía odia las multitudes._

Entonces, fue como entrar en la zona de déja vú.

"¡Konnichiwa, Jeqon-san!" Artemis rompió con el hielo, moviendo su mano en la dirección del recién llegado, exuberante y  _sincero_. "Es un gusto conocerlo, mi nombre es Artemis."

Primeramente, Jeqon lució emboscado por el enérgico saludo, prestando todo su enfoque en su cuñado por unos minutos. Pero, Artemis siguió sonriendo, y sus galanes ojos azul-purpuras surgieron efecto, eventualmente. Con cautela levantó su propia mano, adaptándose al saludo terrestre sin estar consciente, y estrechó los dedos de Artemis con los suyos.

El pudor de su sonrisa se fue, y cuando sus comisuras se alargaron en una sonrisa real, Taiki miró a un Jeqon nuevo, no tan cargado con acontecimientos del pasado.

"¿Ko… Konni… chiwaa, Artemis...?"

Taiki apretó sus puños. Demonios. Su  _voz_.

Era un perfecto equivalente a la voz que había cantado " _Iya, shinjimashou; watashi ni wa nakama ga iru"_ a millones de fanáticas en diferentes estadios, bajo miles de telones, y con la estrujante esperanza de encontrar a Kakyuu-hime, para poder salvar a su planeta. Para poder ver a Jeqon con vida, de nuevo.

Artemis asintió a la casi correcta imitación de Jeqon, algo de adoración filtrándose por su mirada. Taiki sonrió internamente. Su esposo parecía ya listo para adoptar a Jeqon, lo quisiera el gemelo o no. Seguramente, su idea de paraíso era tener a dos Taikis en su hogar a los cuales consentir (muy pronto, tres). Pero, con Jeqon uno tenía que tomarse las cosas con calma.

"Estás… más grande." Jeqon apuntó hacia su hermana con un dedo.

Taiki alzó una ceja. "¿Eso es todo lo que tienes que decir?"

Jeqon le picoteó el estómago. "¿Hay algo vivo ahí dentro?"

Ah. Así que Jeqon había desarrollado un sentido de humor. Seiya y él se llevarán de maravilla. Taiki ya podía escuchar los chistes de dobles frentes gigantes.

"Todavía no estamos seguros." Taiki le guiñó un ojo. "Mi apuesta está en que podrían ser gatitos." Una breve mirada hacia Artemis, y su esposo se ruborizó hasta las raíces.

"Oh, es cierto." Jeqon volvió a picotearla, pero ahora con otra dimensión en su observación. "Eres un ser proveniente de Mau." Le anunció a Artemis, como si el hombre no lo supiera ya. "Tu mapa genético te permite transfigurarte en la identidad de un gato. Mezclado con nuestro ADN, hay un 86% por ciento de que mi sobrina herede la misma habilidad."

Eso, Taiki lo había considerado. La segunda parte…

"¿So- _Sobrina_?" Artemis tartamudeó al escuchar la revelación, girando a Taiki hacia su persona de inmediato.

"Gracias por arruinar la sorpresa." Taiki gruñó entre dientes, tratando de tranquilizar a su esposo con suaves caricias sobre sus hombros. "No quería decírtelo. Quería que lo averiguarás hasta el mero final."

Artemis miraba su vientre como si Taiki guardara algo extraordinario dentro. "¿… Una niña?" Su voz tembló. "¿En serio?"

Taiki le jaló su mentón de regresó a ella. "Hai. Tendrás a una hija."

El rojizo ceño (gracias a los dobles soles y su radiación) de su esposo se torció pensativo. "Pero, ¿cómo lo supo tu hermano?"

Jeqon se encogió de hombros, cuando Artemis lo buscó por respuestas. "Soy un Genetista. Calculé los meses a la inversa hasta la aproximada fecha de concepción. El cual fue durante el mes de dos lunas llenas de Kinmoku. Considerando la gran influencia de que los dos astros tienen durante la concepción—"

"¿Las dobles lunas tienen influencia sobre el género de un feto durante la gestación?" Artemis fue inmediatamente succionando al tema, ahora por razones más allá de un interés personal.

"Sí, ha sido comprobado que el fuerza gravitacional de nuestras lunas varia cuando se encuentran llena—"

"¿Pero cómo podría la fuerza gravitacional tener un influencia en algo cómo la gestación?"

"Es sencillo. Mira, si calculas…"

Taiki los observó entrar en un debate intenso sobre el tema, los tres comenzando a salir de la estación, sin poner mucha atención en el camino. Entrelazó su mano con la de su marido, liberó un suspiro de alivio, que ni ella había tomado en cuenta tener guardado.

Todo iba a estar bien.

Seiya iba a antagonizar a Jeqon hasta el cansancio, y Yaten probablemente sería atacada por los celos, ante la noción de compartir a su 'hermana'. Jeqon nunca estaría confortable con la idea de estar cerca de territorio Real, nunca aceptaría a Kakyuu-hime como una amiga, a consecuencia de los pecados de sus padres. Y Taiki lo comprendía.

Pero, por este día, tendría a su familia, vieja, nueva e inesperada, a su lado.

Lejos de ser un estereotipo, Taiki se sintió revolucionada.

 

* * *

**(Espero que sea )**

**El Fin.**

* * *

 

  
**NdA:** Holy shit, Taiki. -mira todo lo que escribió- Holy shit, ¡vaya que tenías cosas que decir!

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \+ Iya, shinjimashou; watashi ni wa nakama ga iru: No, creeré fielmente, que tengo aliados conmigo. -Extracto de la canción de Taiki "Chikara wo Awasete".
> 
> \+ Shiroi neko: Gato blanco.
> 
> \+ Poema utilizado: "Bienvenida", de Mario Benedetti.
> 
> Fun facts: Larsson significa "Devastador de Almas" y es nombre de uno de los demonios provenientes de la mitologia judeo-cristiana. Por otro lado, Jeqon fue uno de los principales ángeles rebeldes durante la caída de Beqan, (mejor conocido, hoy en día, como Satán).


End file.
